Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by Beast Out
Summary: Deux tombes. Deux petits corps ramassés, dans leur petit cercueil, tous deux carbonisés et, face à eux, deux hommes qui regardaient dans la même direction, mais qui ne trouvèrent rien de mieux à faire que de s'entretuer. Pour des morts qui le resteraient.
1. Chapter 1

**Tel est pris qui croyait prendre  
**

* * *

 **Deux tombes. Deux petits corps ramassés, dans leur petit cercueil, tous deux carbonisés et, face à eux, deux hommes qui regardaient dans la même direction, mais qui ne trouvèrent rien de mieux à faire que de s'entretuer. Pour des morts qui le resteraient.**

* * *

 _ **Titre en anglais (parce que ça sonne tellement mieux T_T) :** The hunter gets captured by the game_

 _ **Pairing :** Sebastian x Ruvik _

_(Quoi d'autre ? xD C'est probablement mon couple favori à présent.)_

 _Voilà ! Ce sera ma troisième et sûrement dernière fic sur le jeu The Evil Within. Toujours pas de porno barbelé, comme j'aime le dire, mais une relation davantage égalitaire et purement basée sur la rivalité et la manipulation, si je devais tenter de la définir. Les destins assez similaires de Laura et de Lily seront un peu la clef de voûte de cette fic-là.  
_

 _Mon approche sera différente de celle du jeu, pas fondamentalement, mais plutôt dans la continuité temporelle. J'espère qu'elle ne déroutera personne. J'ai vu quelques fanarts de Ruvik et comment il serait en "personne normale", mais je préfère conserver son look habituel, avec ses brûlures etc. Je trouve que ça fait partie du mythe xD Comme toujours, je ne peux pas par contre conserver le cerveau à nu dans le monde réel (ça m'embête, mais je ne saurai pas le justifier en terme de survie sur le plan scientifique xS)  
_

* * *

 **Prologue : Premier contact avec ses yeux  
**

\- Oh putain de merde !

Il se redressa brutalement. Ses mains palpèrent dans l'angoisse la plus absolue sa nuque trempée de sueur, à la recherche de quelque chose qui ne s'y trouvait pas. L'homme resta quand même un certain temps assis, dans son lit en désordre, le cerveau sens dessus dessous, cherchant à recoller les morceaux de son rêve délirant. Il était seul, dans sa chambre, dans son appartement, plongé dans le noir. Il tâtonna en direction de la table de chevet et attrapa son réveil, qui était bel et bien là et qui indiquait trois heures du matin. Il souffla. Quel soulagement. Il pouvait au moins être sûr que le cauchemar était terminé. Ses yeux révulsés se clorent doucement, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'apaisait et que son rythme cardiaque redescendait, pour redevenir normal.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage. Elles étaient moites, tremblantes. Il se secoua, un peu contrit. Il n'était pas un gamin, mais un détective approchant la quarantaine. Il en avait vu d'autres. Il n'avait plus l'âge de se mettre dans des états pareils pour un simple rêve. Mais en était-ce vraiment un ? Il essaya de se concentrer, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à se rappeler se résumait à une douleur dans le cou, la chaleur de flammes et un regard qui lui avait vrillé l'âme, l'avait scindé en deux plus aisément qu'une tronçonneuse. Sans même en comprendre la raison, en se figurant les lames ciselées de l'engin, il pressa son mollet une seconde. Il soupira à s'en fendre l'âme et se tourna dans ses draps, pour se rendormir. C'était son seul jour de congé. Il misait dessus pour rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdues durant la semaine. Pourtant, autant son corps pliait sous la fatigue, autant son esprit s'animait plus que jamais. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Bientôt, il ne put plus se résigner à attendre dans son lit. Il se leva, alluma la lumière, ce qui lui procura une nouvelle vague honteuse de bien-être. Sa turpitude s'accentua quand il jeta involontairement des regards alentour. Comme si quelque créature imaginaire allait surgir.

\- Mon pauvre vieux... maugréa-t-il. T'aurais vraiment pu te passer de ça...

Il buta dans des cadavres de bouteille. A tous les coups, ça venait de ça. Il avait encore trop bu et son imagination débridée, alimentée par toutes les horreurs qu'il voyait jour après jour, à l'occasion de son travail, s'était démenée pour créer cet horrible cauchemar. Il voulut de nouveau se le remémorer, mais sa tentative se solda par un nouvel échec. Il se traîna jusque dans sa cuisine, en caleçon. De toute façon, il vivait seul, alors pourquoi ferait-il des efforts de présentation ? Il sortit de son frigo un reste de la veille et le fourra dans le micro-ondes, sale jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas nettoyé cet endroit ? Trop longtemps. Il s'était laissé aller, depuis qu'elle était partie. ça avait même commencé bien avant. C'était vrai, mais, du moment qu'il sauvait les apparences pour le boulot, il se disait que ça n'était pas un vrai problème. _Un jour, ça changera. Un jour, ça ira mieux._ Tout seul. Comme par magie... Une douce illusion.

Normalement, il y parvenait aux environs de sept heures, mais cette fois-là, il atteignit le cimetière bien plus tôt. Par chance, ce lieu de recueillement restait toujours ouvert au public. Le vieux gardien n'en fermait jamais les grilles. Il descendit de sa voiture. Il avait quand même pris soin de se vêtir correctement, comme lorsqu'il se rendait à son travail. Même s'il se rendait sur sa tombe tous les week-ends, le moment gardait toujours ce côté solennel et difficile de première fois. De confrontation à sa mort. Il n'avait pas pu apporter de fleurs. A cette heure, le soleil n'était même pas levé et les fleuristes n'avaient pas ouvert leurs boutiques.

Il ferma sa voiture depuis les portiques et traversa les allées piquées de cyprès et de saules pleureurs de la nécropole. Vu le nombre de fois qu'il avait parcouru cet endroit, il connaissait le chemin par coeur. La route jusqu'à elle. Il aurait pu la faire les yeux fermés. Après quelques minutes, il arriva à destination. Sa tombe se trouvait au nord-est du cimetière, ordonnée parmi celles d'autres enfants et adolescents. Tous ceux qui n'auraient jamais dû périr, qui n'avaient aucune raison d'être là. Il remonta son col de trench coat ; il faisait plutôt frais. Le vent charriait des débris d'herbe et de feuilles sèches. Le brun s'apprêtait à s'agenouiller pour ôter quelques feuilles mortes de la sépulture, quand un détail retint son attention.

 _Laura Victoriano._

 _Laura._.. Le nom sonnait comme quelque chose de connu. De familier presque. Il rit tout bas. Evidemment qu'il connaissait ce nom, puisqu'il était inscrit sur la tombe voisine de celle de sa fille décédée. C'était d'ailleurs pour elle qu'il était venu. Il se tourna pour s'accroupir face à la stèle élégante, mais sobre, de marbre blanc tout veiné de noir. Il savait l'inscription par coeur, mais ses yeux la rencontraient toujours et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la relire, à chaque fois.

 _Lily Castellanos._ _ _Née le 18 Juillet 2006 - Morte le 11 février 2012._ A notre fille aimée, partie trop vite. Ton souvenir restera gravé à jamais dans nos coeurs._

La seule différence était que, d'ordinaire, après s'être recueilli un instant, il s'en retournait chez lui. Il ne restait jamais plus longtemps ; il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il en éprouvait énormément de honte, vis-à-vis d'elle, mais se souvenir de Lily était parfois si douloureux qu'il eût préféré qu'elle n'ait jamais existé. C'était égoïste, mais beaucoup de parents devaient se trouver dans le même cas. Abandonnés face à leur peine. Brisés. Et seuls. Désespérement seuls.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, il rompit avec sa vieille et mauvaise habitude. Au lieu de partir sur-le-champ, il se pencha cette fois sur la tombe de la dénommée Laura. De vieux pétales racornis jaunissaient au pied du mausolée. Des pétales de tournesol apparemment, mais Sebastian ne s'y connaissait pas assez en fleurs pour l'affirmer, surtout au vu de leur état décrépit. Il les dispersa d'un geste de la main. Cette stèle était vraiment des plus curieuses. Elle ne portait pas la moindre inscription à l'adresse de la défunte. Seulement deux dates, dont Sebastian déduisit que la pauvre enfant était morte à à peine dix-sept ans.

Un bruissement quasi-imperceptible lui fit dresser l'oreille. Il peinait à y croire, mais il existait d'autres fêlés, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire de leur triste vie que de traîner dans un cimetière à bientôt six heures du matin. Des pauvres esseulés comme lui probablement. Il se hasarda à glisser un oeil dans l'allée derrière lui. Les pas s'entendaient à peine. Le visiteur ne pesait guère lourd. Cette impression lui fut confirmée, aussitôt que l'inconnu émergea de l'obscurité. Un homme encapuchonné, maigre, marchait droit devant lui, dans sa direction. Le sang de Sebastian se glaça dans ses veines. Une peur primitive, qui ne s'expliquait pas, le traversa. Alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu... _A moins que..._ Il détailla l'inconnu, autant que cela lui était possible dans la pénombre.

Cette silhouette émaciée, quasi-évanescente, qui avançait la tête basse, le dos légèrement voûté... Le sentiment de déjà-vu, ressenti face à la sépulture de Laura, ressurgit, plus fort que jamais. Sebastian, peu à peu, commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Après tout, il se rendait si souvent ici. Il était plus que probable qu'il ait entrevu cette personne.

Il raisonna, autant qu'il en était capable en tout cas, malgré cette terreur inexplicable qui ne calmait pas et qui tordait ses entrailles. Il se secoua. _C'était rien qu'un rêve stupide ! Un putain de rêve !_ Qu'avait pu donc lui faire ce pauvre type pour qu'il lui associe une souffrance aussi infernale ? Son cerveau lui avait juste joué un très sale tour en mêlant nombre d'éléments de son quotidien à sa fantaisie morbide d'une nuit. Les gens qui cheminaient jusqu'ici, jusqu'à ce cimetière retiré, étaient rarement en quête de compagnie. Lui et l'inconnu avaient dû se croiser de multiples fois, sans vraiment se voir. Sebastian n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais son cerveau, lui, avait dû enregistrer l'information. Cela expliquait la présence de cet homme dont il ne savait strictement rien dans son rêve. Le mystère résolu, il songea à remonter dans sa voiture pour enfin rentrer chez lui. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait chez le jeune homme, voire l'alertait. Il rebroussa brusquement chemin. Il voulait voir où l'homme s'était arrêté, ce qu'il faisait. Il le retrouva face à la tombe de la fameuse Laura, ce qui corrobora son analyse.

De toute évidence, le visiteur ne voulait pas être abordé. Tout l'indiquait expressément, de sa posture repliée sur lui-même à son regard fixe qui ne quittait pas la tombe à ses pieds. Ses yeux ne s'en détachèrent pas, y compris lorsque Sebastian s'immobilisa à deux pas de lui, face à la tombe de Lily. Le brun s'éclaircit la gorge. Pas de réaction de la part de l'étrange visiteur, qui demeura prostré. Pas ne serait-ce qu'un regard de travers, réprobateur ou non. Sebastian en ressentit un certain malaise. Ils se tenaient à seulement une dizaine de centimètres d'écart, mais il n'avait jamais pris autant conscience de sa solitude. Il prit son courage à deux mains. ça procédait désormais aussi d'une question d'ego. Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par quelqu'un, aussi singulier ce quelqu'un fût-il.

\- Bonjour.

L'approche la plus pathétique du monde. Assurément. Mais même son caractère banal ne méritait pas pour accueil le regard qu'il lui lança. En une seconde, Sebasian se sut jugé, examiné sous toutes les coutures, comme jeté sous l'oeil d'un microscope et passé au crible. Le brun se sentit aussi instantanément de trop, à la seconde où il entrevit ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer ça. Aussi fut-il extrêmement surpris que l'inconnu lui retourne finalement la politesse.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il, d'une voix plus grave que son visage ne le laissait présumer.

Elle sonnait monotone, lasse, mais élégante. Cet homme avait reçu une certaine éducation, sévère ; ça se sentait tout de suite. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui plantait Sebastian là. C'étaient les yeux. Ses yeux. Ceux qui l'avaient poursuivi toute la nuit. C'était forcément eux ; ça devait être eux. Les coïncidences s'enchaînaient. Les éléments s'emboîtaient et Sebastian en venait à se demander comment il avait pu rencontrer ce regard et l'oublier, laisser glisser l'information dans son inconscient. Il s'enhardit à demeurer auprès de l'inconnu, qui lui avait résolument tourné le dos pour se concentrer de nouveau sur le tombeau.

 _Je ne veux pas de vous ici_.

Heureusement, il en fallait plus pour désarçonner Sebastian. Celui-ci se pencha à peine. Il avait cru voir, dans l'ombre du capuchon rabattu, ce qui ressemblait à une cicatrice, mais il faisait encore sombre et il n'était sûr de rien. Il cherchait toujours à se rappeler son rêve, dont seules des bribes lui revenaient peu à peu, comme si cet inconnu détenait la clef de tout le mystère, sauf s'il l'était lui-même.

Il avait beau se montrer très discret, tout à coup, le plus jeune fit volte-face. Son regard n'eut même pas besoin de traquer celui de Sebastian. Il le trouva d'emblée. Sebastian se surprit lui-même à déglutir d'embarras. Il se rassura en songeant qu'il avait juste été pris sur le fait, alors qu'il se montrait un tantinet trop curieux.

 _Mais ces yeux._ Tout résidait en ces yeux pâles, qui transmettaient une foule d'émotions, qui se révélaient bien plus éloquents et communicatifs que n'importe quelle bouche. Ils étaient à la fois si calmes, presque figés, et si violents qu'ils paraissaient avoir encaissé et balayé toute l'horreur de l'humanité. Sebastian connaissait trop bien ce regard de défiance. D'habitude, il se rencontrait surtout chez les enfants et les jeunes adultes, mais plus à cet âge. Il s'efforça de ne pas perdre pied. Ô combien c'était difficile... Il se râcla nerveusement la gorge et réussit par miracle à articuler :

\- Vous venez toujours si tôt ?

 _Probablement que non, sinon tu ne l'aurais jamais vu_. Sebastian ne visitait jamais aussi tôt. Mais sa réponse le laissa sans voix :

\- Oui.

Toujours. A six heures précises, sans faute. Sebastian perdit ses certitudes. Ses explications ne faisaient plus le moindre sens. Il essaya de rattraper son raisonnement qui volait en éclats. Il devait être venu plus tôt, l'avoir croisé au moins une fois. Il ne s'en souvenait plus, voilà tout. Mais comment ? Comment passer à côté de quelqu'un de semblable ? Sebastian était tiraillé entre l'envie de satisfaire sa curiosité, pour ainsi dire maladive, et celle de quitter, le plus vite possible, cet asocial qui le mettait tout particulièrement mal à l'aise. Finalement, il s'attarda. Après tout, il n'était pas devenu détective pour rien. Il aimait dénicher une bizarrerie, essayer de la décoder, de révéler ce qu'elle cachait. Même si, au final, il le regretterait sans doute...

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, dans le silence le plus parfait et le plus troublant. Sebastian en souffrait ; il était gêné. Ses doigts enfoncés dans les poches de son manteau se tortillaient nerveusement. Mais pas l'homme. Le taciturne visiteur semblait à son aise dans ce calme mortel. Subitement, il se baissa et déposa sur la dalle de pierre un bouquet de tournesols. Sebastian s'était montré si captivé par lui qu'il n'en avait pas remarqué les fleurs. _Ainsi, c'était bien des tournesols_.

Il en revint à l'objet de sa fascination et, surtout, de ses multiples interrogations, qui naissaient les unes après les autres. Maintenant que le soleil se levait, les ombres se dissipaient et le visage de l'inconnu lui apparaissait plus nettement. Il possédait des traits fins, racés pourrait-on dire. Chose sure, il ne vivait pas dehors, comme le prouvaient d'ailleurs ses habits bien coupés. La seule ombre au tableau était cette large brûlure qui paraissait envahir tout le côté droit de son visage. Impossible pour l'inspecteur de ne pas s'interroger un bon millier de fois à la vue d'une telle balafre. Son esprit se perdait en quête d'explications. Il était piqué de curiosité. Plus que jamais. L'individu semblait unique sur tous les plans, dans sa façon de se comporter, d'observer, de parler, et même dans son apparence.

Le regard de Sebastian erra partout autour, tandis qu'il se creusait la tête à la recherche d'un sujet de conversation, pas trop personnel, mais qui lui permettrait d'en apprendre davantage sur le mystérieux individu. Il songea une seconde à s'enquérir de qui était Laura, mais il jugea une telle question malvenue, tout à fait inopportune. Après une demi-heure, réglé comme une horloge, l'inconnu se détourna du sépulcre et commença à s'éloigner, sans un mot, sans un regard, comme si Sebastian n'existait pas. Le brun n'avait plus vu le temps filer, passé un certain seuil. On s'accoutumait au silence.

Il suivit des yeux la silhouette fantomatique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse, tel un spectre, au détour d'une allée. Il aurait pu lui courir après, mais il n'était pas fou et ne voulait pas être considéré comme tel. Aussi se contenta-t-il de l'observer, tout en le laissant partir. Mais il reviendrait. Il reviendrait pour savoir pourquoi le plus infime des échanges ressemblait à une joute, à un duel à mort, pour comprendre ce que cet être avait de si remarquable qui suscitait son intérêt. Tout simplement pour déterminer pourquoi lui, parmi les dizaines, les centaines de figures confuses qu'il croisait chaque jour et sur lesquelles il ne se retournait pas. Il se souvint des fleurs fanées, des pétales flétris. Dans une semaine, à six heures précises. Il serait là.

* * *

 _La petite entrée en matière, comme toujours x)_

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Un mot de trop  
**

Il regarda sa montre. Il avait même un peu d'avance. Six heures ne sonneraient que dans cinq minutes. Il se flagella mentalement. C'était quand même dingue, et ridicule aussi, de revenir juste pour recroiser ce parfait inconnu, des plus antipathiques de surcroît. Mais, s'il était de retour, c'était justement pour creuser sous la surface et découvrir ce qu'elle dissimulait. La curiosité. _Fichue curiosité_. Elle lui causerait des problèmes un jour, mais sûrement pas aujourd'hui. Quel risque existait-il à échanger quelques mots avec quelqu'un venu se recueillir ? Assurément aucun.

Il patienta encore, puis se décida à gagner les tombes. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait un bouquet de coquelicots, la fleur préférée de Lily, et, dans l'autre, un seconde, de tournesols. Il n'avait guère trouvé mieux, mais, si son mystérieux "voisin" ne souhaitait pas discuter, peut-être serait-il quand même touché par cette attention. Ou peut-être l'éviterait-il définitivement, le prenant pour quelque maniaque pervers. Il s'agissait sûrement de la réaction qu'aurait adopté toute personne normale. Mais, voilà, cet homme-là n'était pas "normal". Il était différent ; Sebastian le sentait. Il comprendrait le message, réaliserait qu'il n'était en rien menacé, mais plutôt invité à partager ce qu'il voudrait bien partager, y compris sa peine.

Sebastian laissa le bouquet de pavots aux pieds de la stèle de Lily, puis attendit. Les minutes passèrent, interminables. Finalement, Sebastian se résigna à déposer lui-même le bouquet de tournesols sur la tombe de Laura. Alors qu'il croyait qu'il ne se montrerait pas, à six heures pile, comme s'il était invoqué, le spectre se fraya un chemin à travers le cimetière. Il apparut dans l'allée. Il marcha droit devant lui, exactement comme la semaine dernière. Il feignit de ne pas remarquer Sebastian, garda sa tête bien droite, le regard braqué sur la sépulture de sa chère Laura.

Dès qu'il y parvint, il ne manqua pas de constater la présence du bouquet fraîchement cueilli de tournesols. Sebastian, juste à côté de lui, retenait son souffle, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il n'osait plus faire un geste. Il se contentait de rester là, figé ; il n'avait même plus la sensation d'exister. Dieu que c'était bizarre. Puis, lentement, le regard de l'inconnu quitta les fleurs jaunes et son visage inexpressif, impassible de neutralité, s'humanisa. Lentement, il pivota vers Sebastian. Durant une fraction de seconde, son regard ne lança plus d'éclairs, alors même qu'il se promenait sur le visage du brun, glacé jusqu'aux os. Un léger rire, une note à peine, se fit entendre, sans que ses lèvres ne s'entrouvrent. Tout doucement, les commissures de sa bouche se relevèrent et un semblant de sourire y flotta une seconde.

Sebastian soutint son regard si étrange, si indescriptible, si... beau. Il n'avait même pas conscience de le faire ; il ne savait plus s'il se montrait poli ou non. Parce que leurs rapports ne semblaient plus régis par les règles sociales érigées par la société commune, par ceux grouillant autour d'eux. Ils avaient comme recréer un moyen de communication, qui n'était réservé qu'à eux et compréhensible que par eux. Ils se jaugèrent encore un long moment, aucun regard ne déviant. Pour la plus grande surprise de Sebastian, l'inconnu finit par se détourner en premier. Il s'accroupit une seconde, posa un second bouquet et, sans un nouveau regard pour Sebastian, se dirigea vers l'allée. Sebastian fit un pas brusque dans son dos et il l'entendit.

 _Cette fois, tu ne partiras pas comme ça_.

L'art de dire les choses sans les prononcer. L'homme s'immobilisa. Toujours avec cette douceur sereine, qui n'était sûrement qu'un paravent, il se tourna pour faire de nouveau face à Sebastian. Celui-ci n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il désirait, de ce qu'il espérait en l'obligeant à rester ici, mais il sentait qu'en le laissant partir, il passait à côté de quelque chose d'important. De toute manière, il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

\- Sebastian...

\- Castellanos, compléta l'inconnu, dans un fin sourire, pour le moins malicieux.

 _Donc il s'est penché sur la tombe de Lily_. _Il "s'intéresse" à moi_. La pensée était pour le moins réconfortante. _Il m'intrigue et je l'intrigue_. Un semblant de réciprocité, qui faisait cruellement défaut jusqu'ici, s'instaurait. Le détective ne put qu'acquiescer. Il étendit une main incertaine et débuta maladroitement, l'enjoignant à poursuivre ce qu'il laissait inachevé :

\- Victoriano... ?

Lui aussi avait lu et relu les gravures sur la tombe de Laura. Piqué de curiosité comme il l'était, il aurait même pu effectuer quelques recherches, surtout via les réseaux d'information propres à la police, mais il avait aussitôt rejeté cette idée. Il n'avait pas envie de tricher. Il voulait que l'individu source de ses interrogations se dévoile de lui-même, et seulement en le souhaitant. Il ne voulait surtout pas attenter à sa vie privée. En proie à une légère hésitation, l'homme finit par répondre :

\- Ruvik.

Puis, comme si ses doutes se dissipaient, il le répéta, d'une voix un brin plus affirmée et plus forte :

\- Ruvik Victoriano.

Et il saisit sa main, uniquement parce qu'il y était contraint pour sauver les apparences. Il détestait le contact ; il le rompit très vite. De nouveau, le silence, mais déjà moins pesant que la première fois. Craignant que son interlocuteur capricieux ne se lasse, Sebastian relança la conversation :

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner et je connais un endroit où ils servent un brunch plus que correct.

De toute évidence, Ruvik n'avait guère l'habitude de se faire inviter. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Sebastian dut se montrer plus explicite.

\- Je peux vous... le montrer ?

Là, il sembla étonné, puis il regarda de droite et de gauche, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Il paraissait vaguement ennuyé, mais sûrement était-ce dû à une quelconque gêne. Finalement, il haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

\- Avec plaisir.

Toujours sur ce ton si formel et sérieux. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de prendre la voiture pour atteindre leur destination ; la méfiance de Ruvik rejaillit, lorsqu'ils longèrent le véhicule de Sebastian, mais elle s'apaisa une fois qu'ils l'eurent dépassé. Le bâtiment n'était ni décrépit, ni très récent. Il ne tombait pas en désuétude ; beaucoup le fréquentaient encore, parmi lesquels Sebastian et d'autres policiers, mais Ruvik marqua un discret temps d'arrêt en le voyant. Comme s'il se disait : _Non, ce n'est pas digne de moi_. Sebastian le perçut nettement et commença à cerner le personnage. Il ne s'en formalisa cependant pas le moins du monde et entra, après l'avoir laissé passé.

Il feignit d'ignorer le léger plissement de lèvres de son compagnon, lorsque celui-ci s'assit sur la banquette rétro, sûrement pas assez impeccable à son goût. Ruvik ne toucha pas le menu. Il n'enleva même pas sa capuche. Sebastian attendit quelques minutes, songeant qu'il prenait juste son temps, puis il réalisa qu'il comptait tout bonnement la garder.

\- Vous...

\- Je ne porte pas de bandages, l'interrompit-il, sur un ton qui se voulait ferme, mais laissait paraître de l'anxiété.

Il ne prenait pas la peine de se "momifier" quand il s'agissait de rendre visite à sa soeur décédée ; elle ne l'aurait jamais jugé. Il ne la concevait même pas morte ; il était juste certain qu'elle l'aurait aimé, sous toutes ses formes, avec tous ses travers. En se rendant au cimetière, comme chaque week-end, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'un homme l'invite à déjeuner. Encore moins à ce qu'il accepte. Il en eut été allé autrement s'il n'avait pas noté ce holster vide ceinturant la chemise du brun. Si, par hasard, cet homme faisait partie de la police, alors cette rencontre pouvait se révéler extrêmement intéressante pour lui... et pour ses petites affaires. Il calculait tout, dans un recoin de sa tête, le reste de son cerveau demeurant avec Sebastian pour ne pas sembler suspect et lui permettre de croire en sa spontanéité.

\- Vous devriez l'enlever, finit par dire le brun. Vous attirez encore plus l'attention comme ça, vous savez.

Un silence nerveux lui répondit. Il persista.

\- Vous pensez que je vous jugerai ?

Ruvik se renfonça insensiblement dans son siège, en proie à un dilemme qu'il résolut la minute suivante. Il laissait croire à Sebastian que son jugement lui importait. Il se faisait passer pour quelqu'un d'incertain, de faible, sur lesquels les autres s'étaient jetés. Il ne savait pas encore à qui il avait affaire, mais il le découvrirait très vite. Les gens se laissaient aller en présence d'une personne qu'ils considéraient inconsciemment comme inférieure à eux, comme chétive et abattue.

 _Tout calculer. Toujours tout calculer. La moindre seconde de silence. Le plus infime frisonnement_.

Le capuchon fut rejeté en arrière, révélant au grand jour Ruvik, avec son lot de chair brûlée, mais surtout d'étrange perfection. Evidemment, Sebastian aurait normalement eu un mouvement de recul, mais nullement causé par un quelconque dégoût, plutôt par l'étonnement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ruvik porte de telles blessures. Des questions fourmillaient dans sa tête. Leur masse croissait comme un torrent d'insectes. Des grincements. Des crissements retentirent peu à peu, brutalement interrompus lorsque la serveuse posa leurs assiettes devant eux. Ses yeux errèrent sur Ruvik un petit moment, puis elle s'éloigna sans un mot. Sebastian tâcha de reprendre où ils en étaient.

\- Alors ?

 _Tu as l'impression que je porte un jugement sur toi ?_ Ruvik demeura muet, mais son sourire sibyllin renaquit.

\- Tout est dans le regard, déclara tout à coup Sebastian et il comprit aussitôt qu'il avait employé les mots justes, ceux que Ruvik saisirait sur-le-champ ; il fit mouche en effet.

Le regard de Ruvik plana tout de même sur son visage, croisa le sien, pour s'assurer qu'effectivement il était aussi plein de bons intentions qu'il le prétendait. Son inspection terminée, il se rabattit sur le contenu de son assiette.

\- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais la jeune femme que vous veniez voir...

Ses doigts se replièrent instinctivement sur sa serviette, avant de glisser sous la nappe, tremblants. Il le coupa sèchement :

\- Laura. Ma grande soeur.

Sebastian se râcla nerveusement la gorge. Apparemment, malgré les années, le sujet demeurait très sensible, voire tabou. Aussi préféra-t-il ne pas insister. Ils recommencèrent à manger en silence. Ruvik jetait de temps à autre un discret coup d'oeil sur son vis-à-vis, attentif à ses réactions ; il devina son embarras et dut réprimer un sourire. C'était le moment idéal d'apprendre ce qui l'intéressait, mais il devait progresser lentement, par étapes.

\- Lily, dit-il soudainement, c'était votre fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Il en était déjà sûr, mais la question faisait office de formule de politesse, d'invitation à en dire davantage. Ruvik ne faisait qu'initier la conversation, puis il la ferait dériver à sa guise. A la façon dont Sebastian se crispa, dont il posa un peu abruptement ses couverts, Ruvik comprit que lui aussi n'avait jamais enterré son lourd passé. _Parfait_. Il leur serait aisé d'échanger et de "se lier." Du moins, c'était ce que Sebastian croirait. Un rire cynique agita Ruvik de l'intérieur, alors qu'aucune ride ne venait troubler son visage impassible. Le brun acquiesça douloureusement. Non, il n'avait vraiment pas fait son deuil. Il n'avait rien accepté. _Comme moi_. Ruvik baissa les yeux. Ils étaient peut-être plus semblables qu'il ne l'eût supposé. Tant mieux si leurs conversations s'avéraient aussi intéressants qu'utiles.

\- Elle est morte... dans un incendie.

Ainsi, la ressemblance allait jusque là... Cette fois-ci, Ruvik lui-même parut s'ébranler. Sa respiration s'accéléra une seconde et il peina à la faire revenir à la normale, à reprendre le contrôle. Sebastian, trop perdu parmi ses souvenirs, ne nota pas son changement d'attitude. Il continuait de parler, mais Ruvik ne semblait plus l'entendre. Il ne percevait que de rares bribes.

\- Un accident...

Tout ce temps qu'il se remémorait les moments les plus durs de son existence, Ruvik faisait de même, avec davantage de rancoeur et de souffrance. Lui revoyait les images, devant ses yeux. Il entendait ses cris dans sa tête, couvrant le vacarme des cuisines, la voix de Sebastian.

\- Les circuits électriques...

Bientôt, il ressentit de nouveau la chaleur des flammes, leur baiser mortel. Sa peau qui fondait. Il se retrouva à terre, près de la grange enflammée, le corps convulsant de douleur. Il rampait, en faisant semblant que tout irait bien, que la douleur n'existait pas. Pour taire tout bruit, tout gémissement qui le révélerait aux assassins. Le petit corps, dans une traînée sanguinolente, avait rampé parmi les tournesols. ça avait été sans fin.

Mais, un jour, ils paieraient. Tous. Pour ce bonheur qu'ils avaient brisé. Sans ce désir de vengeance courant dans ses veines, les enflant, les nourrissant de son fiel, il n'aurait pas survécu. Certains avaient déjà péri, sur une des tables de sa cave, et un doux sourire éclaira son visage à cette pensée. Parce qu'il les avait retrouvés, il les avaient traqués, l'un après l'autre, comme de vulgaires bêtes sauvages. Tous, sauf un. Il ne restait qu'un seul nom sur sa longue liste. Il vit reluire l'insigne de Sebastian, quand celui-ci ouvrit son portefeuille pour régler l'addition. Et qui de mieux qu'un détective pour découvrir où quelqu'un se cachait ?

 _Détective Castellanos_.

Pas un simple adjoint de seconde main. Un homme qui devait probablement être en charge des affaires les plus cruciales. Un moyen de contrôler les avancées de la police, d'anticiper ses agissements. Décidément, Ruvik était chanceux. Cette rencontre qu'il trouvait si ennuyeuse se révélait un fabuleux miracle, s'il savait la tourner à son avantage. Restait juste à savoir si Sebastiant était bien en charge de l'affaire qui le concernait. Evidemment, Ruvik ne pouvait l'interroger sans faire naître de suspicion. Il se contenta alors d'accepter le dîner qu'il lui proposa, le lendemain soir.

* * *

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait, au creux du ventre, cette sensation constante de jouer avec le feu, chaque fois qu'il voyait Ruvik. Celui-ci ne présentait pas de danger ; il n'était qu'un homme taciturne et renfermé, charriant un lourd sac de pierres, de traumatismes. Comme lui. En bien pire. Pourtant, peu importe à quel point il tentait de se raisonner, ce soir-là ne fit pas exception. A peine avait-il garé sa voiture devant le magnifique manoir de la famille Victoriano, à peine l'avait-il entraperçu sur le perron, l'attendant, toujours pile à l'heure, que la crainte avait renaquis.

Chaque partie brûlée de son corps étaient tendue de bandages propres. C'était là sa seule extravagance, une excentricité qui lui était au demeurant imposée. Pour le reste, il était habillé d'une manière très classique, presque sévère, qui lui donnait un air quelque peu hors du temps et hautain. Mais il était lui-même intemporel, dans chacun de ses mouvements, dans son physique même. D'ailleurs, l'idée de le retrouver directement en ville, de ne pas venir le chercher, n'avait même pas traversé l'esprit du brun. Il ne l'imaginait seulement pas conduire, à l'image de n'importe quel autre être humain lambda. Ruvik était tout sauf quelqu'un de banal. Dieu savait pourtant que Sebastian en avait vu des gens étranges dans sa carrière...

Il lui ouvrit la portière par convenance et grimpa à son tour dans la voiture. Il avait prévu le coup ; avant de quitter son parking, il avait passé un rapide coup de chiffon sur les sièges, sur le tableau de bord, et débarrasser quelques sachets vides. Et il avait bien fait. Il surprit le regard de Ruvik, qui inspectait l'intérieur. Ils n'échangèrent pas un traître mot de tout le trajet. Sebastian, au moins, s'évertuait à trouver un sujet de discussion, à l'opposé de Ruvik qui appréciait simplement le silence. En réalité, il réfléchissait à comment il obtiendrait toutes les informations dont il avait besoin.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la ville et approchaient du restaurant, Sebastian, qui en avait fini par omettre la présence d'un Ruvik enfermé dans le mutisme, ne put retenir un bâillement. Sur-le-champ, il reçut un regard accusateur. Il se passa nerveusement la main derrière la nuque et essaya de rattraper le coup :

\- Désolé... ça a été une longue journée.

Ruvik retrouva illico son indéchiffrable sourire. Une vraie énigme à visage humain.

\- Je comprends que ce soit une époque difficile pour vous, détective, acheva-t-il, non sans arrière-pensée. Les temps sont durs...

Le taux de criminalité atteignait des sommets et l'honnêteté était devenue une valeur surannée. Sebastian ne se rappelait pas avoir mentionné son métier. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, durant une brève seconde ; il y avait pas mal de circulation ce soir-là. Mieux valait qu'il se concentre sur la route.

\- J'ai vu votre badge hier, s'expliqua le blond.

\- Oh...

Ce soupir déplut énormément à Ruvik, qui craignit de l'avoir placé dans de mauvaises dispositions. Il s'empressa de s'excuser, d'une voix affable qu'il devait se forcer à adopter :

\- Je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscret.

Cet égard ravit Sebastian. Il désespérait d'obtenir une marque d'attention de la part de Ruvik. Au moins, leur "face à face" se faisait plus équitable. Ils laissèrent la voiture dans le parking prévu à cet effet. Ruvik sembla satisfait. L'endroit où ils dîneraient devait être meilleur que celui de la dernière fois s'il offrait ce type de services. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas parfait. L'homme avec lui sortait d'une dure journée de boulot, un travail pour le moins pénible, et il était plutôt mal rasé. Une barbe de trois jours couvrait son menton et ses mâchoires, remontant jusqu'à ses tempes. Il ne portait pas de parfum. Seule une odeur de tabac le suivait, avec des relents alcoolisés. Il suffit de quelques minutes, de quelques pas, pour que Ruvik le cerne mieux.

Le même trench coat que les deux premières fois. La même odeur de cigarette, un modèle peu cher. Pas des roulées, mais on s'en approchait dangereusement. Et ses effluves de bière et de whisky. Ruvik trouvait cela infiniment plus intéressant que ce qu'il lui racontait, pendant qu'ils attendaient d'être placés par le maître d'hôtel. Il récapitula. Un homme casanier, de toute évidence célibataire, dont la fille, unique à tous les coups, était décédée, dans des circonstances qui ne le laissaient lui-même pas de marbre. Le type avait dû commencer à boire à ce moment-là. Peut-être fumait-il déjà avant l'accident, mais sa consommation avait drastiquement augmenté depuis. Ruvik sourit dans l'ombre. _Parfait_. Il était presque en terrain conquis.

\- Enfin, lâcha Sebastian, qui n'avait pas réalisé qu'il se faisait disséquer par le regard incisif de son invité.

Le placeur les conduisit jusqu'à une table à l'écart, comme le lui avait suggéré Sebastian. Celui-ci ne voulait pas que Ruvik se sente mal à l'aise. Cette marque d'affection arracha un rictus narquois à l'intéressé, qui s'empressa de reprendre un air normal. La dernière fois, seul Sebastian s'était livré, mais il espérait que, cette fois-ci, Ruvik lui rende la pareille. Il ne l'y forcerait pas naturellement et il savait qu'il devrait d'abord le mettre en confiance ; la tâche ne serait pas aisée.

Ils venaient de commander leurs entrées, quand Ruvik prit subitement la parole et dérouta complètement Sebastian :

\- Alors, inspecteur, dites-moi, pourquoi cette invitation ? Enquêteriez-vous sur moi par hasard ?

Sa plaisanterie n'en était en fait pas du tout une. Il se renseignait. Sebastian, lui, se dit qu'il blaguait à son sourire qui s'élargit sensiblement, sinon il aurait cru à une question sérieuse. Enfin, si Ruvik se mettait à plaisanter, tant mieux. ça signifiait qu'il se détendait.

\- Pas du tout ! rit-il à son tour, après un instant de confusion. Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

Il embrayait sur le même ton. Ruvik prit une mine penaude et répartit en souriant facétieusement :

\- J'ai bien dû dérober quelques affaires à ma soeur, quand j'avais six ans.

\- Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il y a prescription pour ça, dit Sebastian, avec ce même sourire amusé et complice aux lèvres.

Il y vit alors une bonne occasion de lui poser des questions plus personnelles. Il continua, sur un ton faussement sérieux :

\- Vous avez quel âge ?

\- 37, répondit-il du tac-au-tac, nullement embarrassé.

Sebastian en resta bouche bée. Il le croyait beaucoup plus jeune, sans doute la faute de toutes ces cicatrices. Pourtant, même là où la peau n'avait pas été brûlée, elle demeurait sans marque, lisse et blanche, presque opalescente, parfaite. Chose sure, Ruvik ne prenait pas souvent le soleil.

\- On dirait que mon âge vous déplaît ?

La formulation était volontairement biaisée, gênante en elle-même, si bien que, quoique que Sebastian réponde, il se retrouverait plongé dans l'embarras.

\- Non, c'est juste que...

Il cherchait ses mots.

\- Je vous imaginais beaucoup plus jeune.

\- Ah. ça change quelque chose ?

Sebastian commença à se demander s'il ne mettait pas tout en oeuvre pour l'incommoder, s'il ne le testait pas. La réponse importait aussi à Ruvik en réalité. Il était curieux de l'entendre. Il voulait savoir ce que cet inspecteur lui voulait exactement. Après quoi courait-il ? Juste un peu de sympathie ? Quelqu'un à qui la vie avait joué les mêmes sales tours, quelqu'un pour le comprendre ? Le brun secoua négativement la tête. Par bonheur, le serveur apporta les assiettes et il put faire mine de s'intéresser à autre chose. Mais Ruvik resta sur la même lancée.

\- Et vous ?

\- Juste un an de plus.

La conversation dévia enfin. Ruvik plissa les paupières, tout en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Cela ne se faisait pas, mais il s'en moquait ; l'homme face à lui faisait partie de la populace. Il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il ne le remarquerait seulement pas. Il susurra, du bout des lèvres, curieux de la réaction qu'aurait le brun :

\- Vous avez été promu plutôt jeune alors.

Un sourire fendit la bouche close de Sebastian. Un vrai sourire de fierté. Ruvik le vit essayer de contenir cette vanité. Sebastian rit et répondit avec une humilité toute feinte :

\- Ouais, plutôt.

Il y avait peu de choses dont il pouvait réellement se vanter, mais c'était l'une d'elles. Il comptait parmi les plus talentueux, et peut-être les plus chanceux, et avait réussi à décrocher son insigne de détective à une rapidité fulgurante. Il avait vite gravi les échelons, comme bien peu avant lui. Il se rappelait parfaitement du jour où il avait été promu. Il se souvenait la température de l'air, la couleur du ciel par les fenêtres du commissariat.

\- J'étais idéaliste. Je me voyais comme une sorte de super héros, prêt à éradiquer le crime, à chasser les criminels de nos rues...

Il adorait évoquer cette époque, où tout se déroulait encore sans accroc. Ce temps où il l'avait rencontrée. Cette femme avait changé sa vie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Maintenant qu'elle s'en était allée, il était sens dessus dessous, mais le plus douloureux restait la disparition de Lily. Pour ce qui était des femmes... Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées... Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils disaient.

\- Prêt à purger la ville, compléta Ruvik ; étonnamment, il aimait ce qu'il entendait, car il ne se plaçait pas vraiment de l'autre côté de la barrière, parmi les repris de justice et les malfaiteurs.

Lui aussi se sentait justicier, même si son oeuvre ne se raconterait jamais dans les journaux. Un justicier vengeur qui, à la différence de Sebastian, n'hésitait pas à tuer quiconque se dressait en travers de sa route. Mais, avant tout, il se considérait comme un artiste, un scientifique, un génie. Un profond soupir de Sebastian le ramena à la réalité.

\- Mais c'est loin tout ça...

Il se servit en vin, alors qu'il venait tout juste de finir son apéritif. Il en proposa à Ruvik, qui déclina poliment. Le blond asséna subitement, comme s'il le condamnait à quelque crime très grave :

\- Vous avez baissé les bras...

 _Et ça vaut aussi pour le reste. Vous êtes un échec_. Sebastian se retrouva totalement pris de court. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Ruvik l'agressait ainsi, si inopinément. Il n'avait rien dit, ni fait, qui puisse le justifier. Son agressivité ne se trouvait pas tant dans les mots qu'il avait employés que dans sa manière de le scruter, de parler. Il avait même esquissé un mouvement en arrière, comme s'il avait subitement perdu tout intérêt pour lui. Ils étaient sensés juste dîner et la tension redevenait quasi-palpable. Sans raison. Sebastian essaya de se sécuriser, de se répéter qu'il se forgeait de fausses idées, mais le regard que Ruvik dardait sur lui était juste insoutenable. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'un être humain, surtout d'une si maigre carrure, puisse l'impressionner de la sorte.

\- J'essaye juste... d'aller de l'avant, se défendit-il, mais lui-même se trouva pathétique.

Ruvik l'interrompit sèchement, presque brutalement :

\- Vous n'oublierez pas.

Sebastian le lui concéda volontiers ; d'ailleurs, il ne le souhaitait pas. Enfin pas toujours. Il reprit, entre deux gorgées de vin :

\- Mais on peut toujours se façonner de nouveaux souvenirs.

Un éclair zébra les yeux pâles de Ruvik ; une ombre voila son visage l'espace d'un instant. Puis il ricana, d'une voix des plus amères :

\- Je ne crois pas avoir "l'espace" pour recevoir de nouveaux souvenirs...

\- On crée cet espace.

Il avait répliqué tout de go. Il y croyait dur comme fer. Apparemment toujours moins fort que Ruvik, fermement ancré dans son passé, qui riposta encore plus vivement :

\- Non ! Moi, je m'y refuse.

L'échange redevint subitement d'une froideur extrême. Comme si le charme avait été brutalement rompu, comme si Sebastian avait commis une erreur abominable et impardonnable. Naturellement, ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, mais seulement des banalités, et le dîner lui-même sembla en perdre toute sa saveur. Décidément, le courant ne passait plus. De tous les rendez-vous que Sebastian avait connus, celui-là était définitivement le pire, le plus raté. Enfin, si c'en était un. Avec un potentiel ami, pensa-t-il. L'un comme l'autre terminèrent vite de manger. L'atmosphère était devenue si pesante que Sebastian ne désirait plus qu'une chose : dégager d'ici. Ruvik ne finit même pas ses mets.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils remontaient en voiture. Sebastian ferma sa ceinture. Il entendit celle de Ruvik claquer aussi. _Non, vraiment, c'est trop bête_. Alors il se tourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Ecoutez, si j'ai dit quoi que ce soit qui vous ait mis en colère, si j'ai manqué de tact... je m'en excuse.

Le regard hermétique de Ruvik glissa de son visage à ses mains, cramponnées au volant. _Mon opinion est-il si importante pour toi ?_ Il ne l'appréciait guère ; pour être franc, il le trouvait même vulgaire, insignifiant et insipide. Mais il avait besoin de lui, en raison de sa profession. Il devait maintenir le contact.

\- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, déclara-t-il avec noblesse, même si chaque mot lui écharpait la gorge. Je ne me sentais pas bien ce soir.

\- Vous auriez dû me dire, s'empressa de dire Sebastian ; il tâchait de se montrer compréhensif. On aurait remis ça à une autre fois.

Il était surtout soulagé de ne pas voir ses craintes se concrétiser. Ruvik, lui, le contemplait, alors qu'il tombait si aisément dans son piège, avalait tous ses mensonges. _Tu m'insupportes. Ta gentillesse intéressée me donne la nausée._ Alors que lui-même faisait preuve de l'hypocrisie la plus abjecte.

\- Je sais... débuta le blond, avec une maladresse toute inventée.

Il s'y reprit :

\- J'imagine à quel point cela doit être compliqué pour vous, en raison de vos fonctions, de vous libérer un peu de temps. J'en suis encore plus touché que vous choisissiez de me le consacrer... Vous comprendrez que je ne pouvais annuler.

Il se dégoûtait, réduit à devoir lécher les pieds de ce petit policier de rien du tout, mais il était parvenu à dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Apparemment, son jeu d'acteur était plutôt convaincant. Sebastian lui adressa un léger sourire, pour le rassurer.

\- Demain soir, vous irez sans doute mieux, supputa-t-il, sa voix couvrant un sous-entendu. Vous ne pensez pas ?

C'était un peu cavalier de sa part, mais Ruvik préférait ça. Il n'aimait pas quand les gens tournaient autour du pot pendant des heures. Un style plus direct valait mieux. Après tout, si Sebastian devenait plus entreprenant, plus assuré, peut-être que sa mission de "repérage" se révélerait un brin moins pénible. Ruvik avait par trop l'habitude de ceux qui jouaient les compatissants et venaient pleurer, pétris de pitié, devant sa porte. Il les détestait. Il se passait très bien de leur pitoyable commisération. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le plaigne. Seulement qu'on l'admire et qu'on le respecte. Et la pitié et le respect étaient deux choses inconciliables. Si seulement il avait pu comprendre que Sebastian appréciait sa compagnie sans arrière-pensée, sans se sentir obligé de lui tenir la main à cause de ses plaies, de son aspect, il aurait réalisé à quel point il l'avait mal jugé, à quel point il se trompait. L'incompréhension était totale, des deux côtés.

Comme Ruvik ne lui avait toujours pas donné de réponse, après une bonne minute, Sebastian en conclut qu'il rejetait sa proposition. Il soupira discrètement. Cela valait sans doute mieux ; de toute évidence, avec leurs personnalités respectives, ils étaient tout bonnement incapables de s'accorder. Pourtant, à l'instant où Ruvik rouvrit la bouche, il se prit à espérer. Qu'il dirait oui.

\- Même heure ? s'enquit le blond et sa voix s'était réchauffée ; ils étaient ressortis de "l'ère glaciaire".

Sebastian acquiesça, sans doute avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Mais, _bon sang_ , il voulait percer ce mystère, parce que Ruvik ne lui paraissait pas être qu'un asocial parmi tant d'autres. ça ne s'expliquait pas. C'était purement instinctif, mais, à la seconde où il l'avait aperçu, Sebastian avait eu envie de découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Sa curieuse apparition dans son rêve n'était probablement pas étrangère à son intérêt. Il voulait, non devait, comprendre et savoir. Déchiffrer tout ce qui glissait dans les méandres de cette tête. Un coup d'oeil de Ruvik l'alerta qu'il le contemplait depuis un peu trop longtemps pour que cela paraisse naturel.

Sebastian bredouilla une excuse, tout en démarrant le moteur. Alors qu'il enclenchait la première, une voiture passa devant eux et ses phares éclairèrent la figure de Ruvik, qui apparut nettement. Sebastian resta comme choqué, à la vue de cette teinte rosée sur les pommettes du blond. _Il peut être gêné_. Le constat tourna en boucle dans sa tête, tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour bien assimiler l'information et ce qu'elle impliquait. Ce rougissement si léger, si futile, était comme un aveu involontaire d'humanité. D'un autre côté, Sebastian ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il éprouvait ce type d'embarras, mais il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus et le reconduisit chez lui.

Un détail l'alarma. Alors qu'ils approchaient du domaine des Victoriano, il croisa ce qu'il prit d'abord pour une camionnette. En y repensant, il réalisa subitement qu'il s'agissait d'un véhicule hospitalier, distinct d'une ambulance, prévu spécifiquement pour transporter les aliénés. Avec le nombre croissant d'accidents, il était probable que l'hôpital Beacon n'ait pu envoyer que ce type de véhicule pour une intervention. Aussitôt, il se figura qu'un proche de Ruvik avait dû avoir un problème. La route ne débouchait que sur son manoir. Elle ne menait nulle-part ailleurs.

\- Vous vivez avec quelqu'un ? s'enquit-il, en craignant de voir à tout instant les lumières d'une ambulance ou d'en entendre les sirènes.

Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça pour que cette soirée devienne officiellement la pire de toutes.

Ruvik secoua la tête, la mine attristée. Il ne semblait pas avoir vu le véhicule hospitalier ; il était plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Non... Mes parents sont morts et, comme vous le savez, ma soeur Laura aussi. Je vis seul.

Sebastian imaginait bien que, dans de telles circonstances, il n'ait pu se résoudre à quitter la maison familiale. Il était loin de se douter que c'était uniquement pour profiter des nombreuses cachettes dont elle disposait et surtout de son immense sous-sol, parfait pour emprisonner ses proies et expérimenter sur elles. La seconde déduction que Sebastian tira de sa déclaration fut que Ruvik était célibataire. Pas engagé officiellement d'une quelconque manière, en tout cas. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais cette pensée le réconforta. Comme si elle lui permettait de se sentir plus normal, moins paria.

Il le regarda une seconde, du coin de l'oeil. _Nous sommes deux êtres bien étranges._ Bien solitaires. Lui souhaitait que, réunis, ils verraient leur situation s'améliorer. Ils se sentiraient moins délaissés. C'était laid à admettre, mais rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait le même problème, qui se traînait, englué dans son passé, était rassurant.

Sebastian se gara juste devant le perron du manoir. Il sentait que Ruvik fatiguait. Au lieu de repartir tout de suite, il descendit et se rendit avec lui jusqu'aux immenses portes. Il regretta sa démarche, parce qu'il se sentit un peu bête en haut des marches. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur les frondaisons, sur les jardins soigneusement entretenus, plongés dans la nuit. Ruvik ne le quittait pas des yeux ; il le fixait attentivement. Il attendait qu'il se décide. A s'en aller.

\- Hum... Hé bien bonne nuit, lâcha finalement l'inspecteur.

Ruvik eut un petit sourire mécanique, une sorte de mimique commandée qui passa inaperçue dans la pénombre.

\- Bonne nuit, détective Castellanos.

Des résidus de tension. Ils étreignaient Sebastian comme des lassos. Le brun ne se fit pas prier pour regagner sa voiture. Malgré le désastre qu'avait été cette soirée, de bout en bout, il le rappela avant qu'il ne rentre :

\- A demain.

C'était en fait une question déguisée. Il attendait une ultime confirmation, que Ruvik lui donna. Le blond opina insensiblement du chef, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'immense manoir, qui parut comme l'avaler. Les portes se refermèrent dans son dos, pareilles à deux énormes lèvres avides, désormais repues. Sebastian s'empressa de mettre les voiles. Il ne savait plus vraiment si c'était Ruvik ou son environnement qui provoquait sa désagréable sensation de déjà-vu.

* * *

 _Oui, la fic progressera trèès lentement, durant les premiers chapitres en tout cas, mais le contexte ne me permet pas de précipiter les choses, ce qui n'était pas dans mon intention de toute manière. Je préfère laisser le jeu de dupes s'installer lentement._

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : "Elle"  
**

Toutes les journées passaient à une vitesse folle, quand on travaillait dans la police. Même lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de meurtre ou de braquage à élucider, il fallait recueillir une plainte, parce que l'agent de service s'était permis de s'absenter, mais Sebastian aimait son métier. Plus que tout à présent. C'était tout ce qui lui restait, l'unique vestige de sa glorieuse époque, avant que tout ne bascule. Après, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait toujours été en quelque sorte marié à son job. Il passait son temps au bureau ; il aimait crouler sous les affaires, se torturer les méninges. Surtout, plus que tout, il aimait agir, être au coeur de l'action. Il ne se sentait jamais plus lui-même, plus à son aise que lors d'une course poursuite ou d'un affrontement en pleine rue. Parce que c'était exactement la vie dont il rêvait autrefois, bien loin de la paperasse poussérieuse.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle il lui avait été difficile de se montrer aussi prévenant et attentif qu'il l'aurait dû, avec Myra, suite au décès de Lily. Il chassait cette idée de son esprit, quand bien même elle revenait sans cesse pour une bonne raison. Cette journée-là ne fit pas exception. Il dressa des procès-verbaux, arrêta plusieurs dealers et identifia même un haut membre de la mafia. Il partirait dans les jours suivants sur sa piste. Il avait hâte. Il se révélait dans ce genre de mission qui lui allait comme un gant. Pourtant, il éprouvait une gêne, ressentait un désagrément qui n'aurait pas dû exister. Son enthousiasme n'était pas entier ; quelque chose le retenait.

Oda le sortit de ses pensées. Il balança un dossier sur son bureau. Aussitôt que Sebastian repéra l'emblème de l'hôpital Beacon dessus, il soupira. Cette affaire lui paraissait insoluble. Une vraie épine plantée dans son pied. A coup sûr, il s'agissait de celle que Myra évoquait dans la note qu'elle lui avait laissée. Ses derniers mots, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle l'avait supplié de se tenir éloigné de cet endroit, de ne pas se mêler de toute affaire le concernant de près ou de loin, tournant autour de ce qui s'y manigançait. Elle cherchait à l'éloigner du danger, mais c'était mal le connaître. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, Sebastian se plaisait à vivre dangereusement. Et, surtout, il voulait percerle mystère qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle. Pour la venger en quelque sorte. A ses yeux, elle avait été tuée. Jamais elle ne l'aurait quittée ainsi, sans une meilleure explication. Elle _devait_ être morte.

\- Encore un... maugréa Joseph ; lui aussi commençait à se faire du souci.

Voilà des mois que des patients, toujours sans famille, sans attaches, des orphelins de tout âge, la plupart admis en service psychiatrique, disparaissaient de l'hôpital Beacon de la ville. Ils s'évanouissaient, purement et simplement. Du jour au lendemain, on entendait tout bonnement plus parler d'eux. Le pire était que Sebastian ne pouvait même pas affirmer qu'un tueur sévissait ; on avait jamais retrouvé un seul corps. Nul ne savait ce qu'il advenait de ces pauvres hères.

Au départ, le maire et les supérieurs de Sebastian ne s'étaient guère intéressés à l'affaire, en l'absence de toute certitude. Les disparus passaient pour des gens instables, tout à fait capables de s'enfuir en pleine nature, comme les fous qu'ils étaient. Puis, le nombre de disparitions avait augmenté de façon exponentielle. Les médias s'étaient emparés de l'affaire ; elle s'était ébruitée et était devenue l'une des plus chaudes de toute l'histoire de Krimson City. C'était ainsi que Sebastian s'était retrouvé avec ce vaste problème sur les bras. Mais, franchement, tout de suite, il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça. Surtout pas. Il consulta l'horloge encastrée dans le mur devant lui. 19 heures. Il était temps pour lui de partir. Il avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un et il ne voulait surtout pas le faire attendre. Pendant un moment, il avait hésité à annuler, mais il y avait vite renoncé. Se changer les idées ne lui ferait pas de mal.

\- Une journée de merde de plus qui se termine... soupira-t-il.

Il rangea le nouveau dossier dans sa sacoche, éteignit son office et prit la direction du parking, Joseph sur ses talons. Tout en marchant, il alluma sa cigarette bon marché.

\- Une journée de plus sans réponse, renchérit son adjoint, en rehaussant ses lunettes.

\- ça viendra, garantit l'hispanique. Faut être patient.

Les indices finiraient bien par parler d'eux-mêmes. Ou Sebastian se chargerait de les interpréter. Pour l'heure, il ne disposait de presque rien. Deux ou trois témoins tous plus dingues les uns que les autres, qui suivaient des traitements de choc et qui changeaient de version d'un jour à l'autre. Le brun grimpa dans sa voiture. Il vit que Joseph ne l'avait pas quitté. Il respectait le fait qu'il ne cherche qu'à l'aider, mais _bordel_ il n'avait pas besoin d'un ange gardien. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Enfin, il le croyait ; il était sans doute un peu de mauvaise foi.

\- Vous allez... débuta maladroitement l'asiatique, très concerné.

\- Je sors dîner.

Joseph songeait plutôt à une soirée de beuverie en solitaire. Afin d'apaiser ses doutes, Sebastian précisa :

\- Je sors dîner avec quelqu'un.

Son subordonné parut heureux pour lui. Il lui offrit un léger sourire. Sans doute Sebastian apercevrait-il bientôt le bout du tunnel. Il espérait vraiment qu'il tourne enfin la page.

\- Passez une bonne soirée alors, dit-il, d'une voix amicale, et il s'écarta enfin de la voiture pour le laisser partir.

L'heure que l'affichage électronique renvoyait arracha un souffle agacé à Sebastian. Il n'aurait pas le temps de rentrer chez lui faire un brin de toilette et se changer. L'idée le frappa. Depuis quand se souciait-il de nouveau de son aspect, en dehors du boulot ? Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, nerveux. Il avait couru après des suspects une bonne partie de l'après-midi et il faisait très chaud. Il avait transpiré. Il voulait être présentable, voire " _beau_ ". Il se gratta la nuque. Les rares fois où il sortait boire une bière avec un ami flic, il ne se posait pas tant de questions. En même temps, ils appartenaient au même monde. Ce n'était pas le cas de Ruvik. Ruvik vivait dans une sorte d'univers parallèle. Un monde de luxe, de richesses, qui colportait une idée de perfection pour les gens de la classe moyenne tels que Sebastian.

Son dilemme résolu, il décida de rentrer. Tant pis. Ruvik patienterait bien une dizaine de minutes. Il lui expliquerait, lui exposerait ses raisons et il comprendrait. Ou pas. La pensée fit grincer des dents le brun. Il se gara à la hâte, grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il n'avait pas de chance ; l'ascenseur était tombé en panne. Aussitôt rentré chez lui, il envoya ses vêtements sales aux quatre coins de la chambre et fila se doucher. L'eau fraîche lui fit le plus grand bien. Il s'appuya contre le mur carrelé et respira à pleins poumons. Incroyable, mais vrai. Il stressait. Et pour si peu. Il se dit qu'il ne s'agissait que du contrecoup de sa folle journée. Dès qu'il fut propre, débarrassé de sa sueur, de la poussière collé à sa peau basanée, il sortit et se sécha en vitesse. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre, il stoppa net face au miroir. La surface en était sale, presque opaque. Ainsi, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas regardé. N'importe qui qui l'aurait contemplé dans l'instant, dans son plus simple appareil, se serait demandé ce qu'un homme pareil faisait tout seul. Lui-même n'était pas en mesure de répondre à la question.

Il revêtit ce qu'il trouva de plus élégant dans sa penderie. Il trouva pas mal d'affaires dont il avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence. Des chemises que Myra lui avait offertes. Au final, tous ses habits se ressemblaient un peu. Il était quelqu'un de définitivement classique et sobre. Il n'était pas au fait des tendances ; d'ailleurs, il s'en fichait. Il s'habillait comme bon lui semblait, tant que cela seyait à son image de détective. Il se mit en route aussitôt prêt. Il aurait un quart d'heure de retard.

Comme il suffoquait, la température atteignant des sommets, il roula les vitres ouvertes. Alors qu'il approchait du manoir, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent. Il ralentit et se gara, caché, derrière des massifs de buis, juste avant de passer le portail. Il reconnut la voix de Ruvik, qui montait dans les aigus. De toute évidence, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sebastian savait que c'était mal d'espionner, surtout quelqu'un avec qui il devait ensuite passer la soirée en "connaissances", mais il ne put résister à l'envie d'en entendre davantage. Sans bruit, il quitta son véhicule et se rapprocha, autant que possible sans se faire repérer. Ruvik marchait de long en large. Le son de ses chaussures impeccablement cirées sur le gravier couvrait un peu sa voix. Il était au téléphone.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

Apparemment, la personne de l'autre bout du fil persista et Ruvik frissonna de colère. Il paraissait profondément écoeuré par ce que l'autre l'enjoignait à faire. Il cracha avec dédain :

\- Je te préviens... Si ça foire, ce sera ta responsabilité.

 _Je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Vieux fou_. Et il raccrocha sur-le-champ. Sebastian perçut nettement son soupir agacé. Nul doute ne faisait qu'il en avait assez de l'attendre. Sa théorie se confirma. Ruvik, en pestant, s'éloigna des massifs pour s'en retourner devant sa maison, à son poste. Un vent se leva soudain. Sebastian, toujours immobile, essayait de coller les morceaux du puzzle. Il entrevoyait bien des choses, qui lui déplaisaient et qui semblaient surtout beaucoup trop aberrantes et invraisemblables pour qu'il les garde en mémoire. Il attendit encore un peu et reprit sa voiture, pour récupérer Ruvik, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Bonsoir. Désolé pour le retard.

Au regard que le blond lui jeta, il sentit que ce retard avait été pris pour un manque flagrant de respect. Pourtant, les lèvres de Ruvik se fendirent en ce sourire préfabriqué qu'il lui avait déjà servi la dernière fois. Il trichait.

\- ça ne fait rien.

Un mensonge éhonté. Aussitôt qu'il se fût assis à sa droite, le poil de Sebastian se hérissa, comme si la température avait brutalement chuté. Sebastian laissa la musique à la radio détendre l'atmosphère. Après un moment, il s'enhardit à prendre la parole :

\- Nous avons réussi un gros coup aujourd'hui.

 _Tant mieux pour toi._.. Ruvik affecta de l'intérêt. Il eut l' _extrême_ bonté de poser ses yeux sur lui. Sebastian crut qu'il s'intéressait véritablement à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Il se permit alors de poursuivre. Le trajet fut court. Il ne vit pas le temps passer. Sebastian appréhendait cependant le dîner. Il avait décidé de donner à leur pseudo-amicale relation, ou quoi qu'elle soit, une seconde chance. Mais, si ce soir-là tournait encore au désastre, il abandonnerait. Il fallait parfois savoir accepter la défaite. Il y avait des gens trop compliqués, même pour lui, incompréhensibles, même par lui.

De prime abord, l'atmosphère lui semblait meilleure, en dépit du départ catastrophique. Ruvik paraissait avoir mis de l'eau dans son vin. Il était prêt à faire des concessions. Sebastian n'eut pas à le deviner. Plusieurs fois, il lui décocha un léger sourire, relança la conversation entre deux plats et même il l'interrogea. Il le pressa de questions relatives à son métier. Sebastian crut d'abord qu'il agissait ainsi par pure politesse, mais ses interrogations ne cessaient de se multiplier. Quand il demanda la raison de cet intérêt si vif, Ruvik rit et répondit simplement qu'il était passionné de romans policiers.

De fil en aiguille, ils en arrivèrent à aborder l'affaire qui causait le plus de soucis à Sebastian. Celui-ci essaya, à maintes reprises, de changer de sujet. L'affaire était pour le moins glauque, pas de celles dont on discutait à un dîner en tête à tête supposé être agréable. Cependant, chaque fois qu'il déviait la conversation, Ruvik se débrouillait pour y revenir. Sebastian répondit à la moindre de ses questions et, comme Ruvik l'écoutait enfin avec un immense intérêt, les yeux presque brillants, il continua de lui-même. Quelque part, se livrer lui permit de relâcher un peu de cette pression pesant sur ses épaules. Les rares fois où il s'était laissé aller à parler d'affaires en cours, la personne en face de lui avait écourté la soirée, gênée par le sujet. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas le cas et Sebastian se sentait moins bizarre. Lui et Ruvik partageaient au moins un centre d'intérêt. Parler de ça avec quelqu'un d'extérieur aux services, quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas un seul autre policier, lui fit du bien.

Ruvik porta sa dernière bouchée de sorbet à sa bouche et reposa sa cuillère, toujours avec ce raffinement et ce maintien qui le caractérisaient. Il s'essuya. Le moindre geste qu'il faisait était empreint d'élégance. ça devait être ça. Les nobles. Sebastian, en tout cas, n'avait jamais fréquenté une telle personne. La nouveauté ne lui déplaisait pas. Au contraire, elle l'enchantait.

\- Donc... vous n'avez actuellement aucune piste ?

\- Pas la moindre, admit Sebastian.

Ruvik feignit de la déception. En réalité, il exultait. _Jimenez sera ravi de l'entendre._ Son hilarité fut vite chassée par une muette panique, lorsque Sebastian reprit :

\- Juste deux malades qui prétendent avoir vu qui a embarqué leurs compagnons de cellules durant leur sommeil.

A ces mots, un tressaillement incontrôlable agita Ruvik. En un quart de seconde, il se vit les menottes aux poignets, dénoncé par Jimenez, qui lui faisait porter le chapeau pour tous les meurtres. Il voyait ce ridicule inspecteur alcoolique le conduire droit en prison. Non. Non. _Non !_

\- ça va ? s'enquit subitement ledit inspecteur ; Ruvik avait subitement blêmi.

\- Oui, tout va bien, répondit-il doucement, en regagnant contenance.

Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler. Il observa Sebastian alors qu'il vidait un énième verre de vin. Combien déjà ? Ruvik calcula rapidement, essaya de se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait bu. Une bouteille de vin, un apéritif et un digestif pour clore le repas. Il avait consommé pas mal d'alcool. ça valait peut-être le coup d'essayer. Au pire, Sebastian ne répondrait pas.

\- Et, par curiosité, quels sont les noms de ces deux prétendus témoins ? s'informa-t-il, l'air de rien, de sa voix la plus innocente, la plus désinvolte possible.

\- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas révéler ce genre d'informations... Vous comprenez...

Apparemment, il n'était pas assez aviné pour en oublier toute la procédure et le programme de protection des témoins. Ruvik masqua sa grimace de déception derrière sa serviette, en se séchant doucement les lèvres. Tout se déroulait comme dans un rêve, à l'extrême opposé de la dernière fois. Sebastian flottait sur un petit nuage ; l'alcool n'y était pas non plus étranger. Il était euphorique. Peut-être aurait-il un léger mal de crâne le lendemain, mais il avait connu bien pire. Le maître d'hôtel, aux alentours de onze heures, vint lui demander de régler la note. Sebastian manqua de s'étouffer devant le total qui lui incombait de payer. Il ne pouvait payer en liquide. Il sortit son portefeuille et tendit sa carte bancaire. Ruvik étant un homme, cette soirée n'était pas sensée être un rendez-vous au sens littéral du terme et il n'aurait pas dû se sentir si gêné quand sa carte fut refusée. Pourtant, il le fut.

Il n'était pas le seul. Le serveur se racla la gorge, aussi embarrassé que lui, d'autant plus qu'il avait aperçu son insigne de détective. Ruvik se délecta une seconde de leur embarras. Son regard alla de l'un à l'autre. Sebastian tâchait de s'expliquer, prétendant que sa paye aurait dû tomber le jour même, pendant que l'employé essayait encore et encore de repasser la carte, qui finissait immanquablement rejetée par l'appareil. Lorsqu'il se fut lassé du spectacle quelque peu répétitif, Ruvik éleva la voix :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je réglerai.

 _Pour cette fois_. Il ne possédait pas de carte de paiement, à moins qu'il ne l'ait pas prise avec lui, mais il extirpa plusieurs billets de sa poche et les tendit au serveur, qui écarquilla les yeux.

\- J'espère que ça suffira, glissa Ruvik, d'une voix empreinte d'amusement.

Sebastian ne cessa de se blâmer, durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la voiture. Il avait gâché la soirée. Il avait bien compris que l'argent n'était pas un problème pour Ruvik, qu'il roulait sur l'or. Malgré tout, dans son esprit, il lui appartenait de payer le repas. Pourquoi y attachait-il autant d'importance ? Avec une femme, cela n'aurait pas fait un pli. C'était le fruit des convenances, des usages établis. Mais Ruvik était un homme et Sebastian avait réglé leur premier repas. Que Ruvik paye le deuxième était en réalité parfaitement logique et normal. Mais ça restait en travers de la gorge de Sebastian, comme s'il avait manqué à son devoir. Comme s'il était sorti du rôle qu'il s'était inconsciemment attribué.

Dès qu'ils se furent installés dans la voiture, il mit la radio, bien trop fort. Pour couvrir le silence. Il pouvait toujours conduire, mais ne se sentait pas encore de reparler à Ruvik. Il cherchait la meilleure manière de se faire pardonner sa faute. Ruvik accepta son silence, sans s'en offusquer. Quand ils parvinrent devant chez lui, la voiture s'arrêtant à l'exacte même place que d'habitude, Sebastian n'y tint plus. Il retint Ruvik, avant que celui-ci ne quitte le véhicule et ne s'enferme dans son château digne d'un film d'horreur. Il devait s'excuser, en dépit de tout ce que ça avait d'illogique :

\- Je m'en chargerai la prochaine fois, promit-il, très ennuyé, bien plus encore qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Nul besoin que Sebastian fasse référence à ce dont il parlait ; Ruvik avait bien senti que l'incident avait pesé sur son esprit durant tout le voyage de retour. Le blond rit tout bas, caché derrière une main pudique.

\- Quoi ? répartit le brun, décontenancé par son hilarité. J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

Il parlait plus librement que d'ordinaire. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait plus les idées très claires. L'alcool lui courait à travers les veines, chargeant son sang.

\- "La prochaine fois", se contenta de répéter Ruvik, sans se départir de son malicieux sourire.

Et, aussitôt, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il demanda de but en blanc :

\- Vous désirez vraiment me revoir ?

Le regard de Sebastian cilla. Cette question si directe le laissa pantois un moment. Il chassa les mèches humides qui retombèrent sur-le-champ devant son front ridé. Enfin, il lâcha, assez hésitant :

\- Seulement si t... si vous en avez envie vous-même.

Il peinait à le vouvoyer. Le vouvoiement n'était déjà pas quelque chose de naturel pour lui, surtout après les heures qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Dans son état, il devait lutter pour se rappeler de ne pas tutoyer Ruvik. Une fois de plus, sans qu'il lui expliquât quoi que ce soit, Ruvik comprit de quoi il retournait. Il n'avait pas faire de leur première soirée un véritable enfer pour rien. Il décida qu'il était temps d'exposer clairement les règles du jeu au détective. Il capta le regard d'un Sebastian pourtant peu lucide en un quart de seconde et débuta, d'une voix nette et réfléchie :

\- J'apprécie que nous ne partagions pas toujours le même avis, parce que, sans débat, une discussion n'est jamais bien intéressante. Je n'attends pas de vous que vous ne soyez que mon reflet dans un miroir. Aussi, je vous encourage à vous opposer à moi, à confronter nos points de vue, également parce que je respecte votre opinion. Si vous le faites avec révérence, je vous promets que ce sera toujours sans conséquence. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu...

Sebastian le suivait à grand peine, non pas parce qu'il ne le comprenait plus, mais parce qu'il le sentait lentement, mais sûrement, monter en pression, se faire agressif. Il vit ses traits se durcir et son regard se fit perçant et presque dangereux.

\- Mais, si vous vous permettez encore de critiquer, ou de ne serait-ce que commenter, ma manière de gérer ma peine...

 _De vivre la mort de ma soeur chérie... Je vous arracherai la langue. Je vous tuerai. Je vous tuerai !_ Chaque mot, chaque pensée, le labourait de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait le hurler évidemment. Alors il ferma ses paupières, inspira une seconde, vibrant de rage. Et Sebastian restait figé là, face à lui, complètement abasourdi face à la tempête qui se déchaînait et qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de déclencher jusqu'à maintenant. Ruvik asséna d'une voix tranchante :

\- Si vous franchissez cette unique limite que je vous impose, jamais plus vous ne me reverrez. Du moins, je l'espère pour vous.

Venait-il bien de le menacer ? Sebastian n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais il était encore loin du compte. Ruvik n'en avait pas terminé. Sa voix grinçait de plus en plus ; corrosive, elle suintait la malveillance. Il avait pris sur lui jusque-là pour enterrer cette part moins reluisante, moins lisse, de lui, mais il avait atteint le point de non-retour. Tant pis pour ce salaud de Jimenez. Ruvik ne se coltinerait pas cet inspecteur sans l'avoir mis au pas. Il n'était pas doué pour jouer les "gentils" ; il ne l'était pas. Pas du tout. Il exhala un souffle nerveux et sonore, puis reprit, les lèvres figées, sa voix grimpant dans les aigus et grondant de haine :

\- Me suis-je fait bien comprendre "Seb" ?!

Il l'avait crié. Il l'avait réellement hurlé, au comble de l'hystérie, sur ce ton strident et furieux. C'était de la folie. De la détermination, de l'obstination, mais poussée jusqu'à l'obsession. Jusqu'à l'irrationnel. Sebastian trouva ça... époustouflant, absolument magnifique.

S'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait embrassé.

* * *

Il s'éveilla le lendemain matin. Sa main erra à la recherche d'un réveil qui n'était pas là. Il entrouvrit les yeux et réalisa alors qu'il s'était écroulé sur son vieux canapé, trop lessivé pour se traîner jusqu'à son lit. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Des tickets de rejet de paiement roulés en boule tombèrent de ses poches de pantalon et la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire.

L'accès de rage incroyable de Ruvik supplanta tout le reste. Pendant une seconde, il le revit, le menaçant, à mots à peine voilés. En fait, non. Il ne revit pas Ruvik. Il revit quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'il découvrait, qu'il n'avait encore jamais aperçu auparavant. Une autre face de lui. Comme un jumeau maléfique. Evidemment, Sebastian n'était pas dupe. Les gens parlaient beaucoup, disaient souvent accomplir des choses qu'ils ne menaient finalement jamais à leur terme. Ruvik avait simplement voulu lui faire passer un message, qui s'était avéré on ne put plus clair. En se repassant les événements, Sebastian se remémora aussi cette pensée incongrue qui lui avait traversé la tête. Pendant une seconde, il avait voulu Ruvik et cette pensée, maintenant qu'il avait décuvé, le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours nourri une admiration sans bornes pour les personnes ayant de la poigne, dotées d'un caractère bien trempé, mais aussi pour celles qui avaient les pieds sur terre. Si Ruvik remplissait parfaitement le premier critère, il était à des lieues de correspondre au second. Et c'était un homme. _Bordel_.

Pour le moment, il n'avait guère de temps à perdre avec ces problèmes métaphysiques. Sa journée de labeur débutait bientôt et il était bien parti pour arriver en retard. Encore. Il se doucha et s'habilla prestement, avant de partir pour le commissariat. Joseph l'accueillit d'une salutation courtoise, puis s'empressa de lui indiquer qu'un nouveau patient comptait parmi les disparus du Beacon. Sebastian poussa un juron. Il décréta :

\- En voiture. On va rendre une petite visite surprise au responsable de cette passoire.

Après tout, n'était pas cet homme-là même qui prétendait que les patients s'enfuyaient tout seuls, sans aide quelconque ? Sebastian, évidemment, n'y croyait pas une seconde, mais la stupidité de ce médecin ne suffisait pas non plus à lui mettre tout sur le dos. Il se devait de préserver la réputation de sa clinique, déjà bien compromise. La police ne possédait pas d'indice susceptible de l'incriminer. Sebastian expira un long nuage de fumée. La chaleur était vraiment insupportable. Il profita d'un feu rouge pour se débarrasser de son trench coat et le balancer sur la banquette arrière. Oda ne se permettait jamais d'aborder de sujet personnel. Aussi Sebastian fut-il surpris de l'entendre demander comment s'était déroulée sa soirée.

\- Plutôt bien, répondit tranquillement le détective, en rappuyant sur l'accélérateur. Je l...

Il buta sur le mot. Sur le " _le_ " précisément. Après une hésitation coupable, il reprit :

\- Je _la_ revois ce soir.

Il n'avait pas envie que Joseph se fasse de fausses idées. Sa relation avec Ruvik s'en tiendrait au stade strictement amical et ça lui conviendrait très bien. Même s'il fallait avouer qu'elle prenait d'intrigantes tournures. Qu'un homme en invite un autre au restaurant à plusieurs reprises, pour dîner en tête-à-tête, aurait pu perturber Oda. Pour l'heure, Ruvik demeurerait donc " _elle_ ".

La berline se gara devant l'entrée du service psychiatrique dirigé par le docteur Marcello Jimenez et son frère, Valerio Jimenez. Les deux frères possédaient des niveaux de compétence très inégaux, à en croire le nombre de publications sensationnelles du premier, qui était réputé avoir révolutionné le monde de la médecine et, plus particulièrement, dans les domaines de la chirurgie cérébrale et du traitement des troubles nerveux. Alors que ses ouvrages étaient modernes, Marcello en restait aux bons vieux traitements à base d'électrochocs et de bains glacés pour ses patients de Beacon. Il avait invoqué un manque de moyens. Pourtant, il ne manquait guère d'argent. Les bâtiments venaient d'être refaits à neuf. Sebastian en vint à se demander s'il était vraiment l'auteur des livres qui lui étaient attribués. ça aurait expliqué qu'il ne mette pas en oeuvre ces "propres" méthodes de soins. Le détective siffla en observant sa voiture, un coupé grand luxe. Il lui aurait fallu deux vies entières pour s'en payer un. Décidément, niveau revenu, tout allait bien pour le docteur.

Ils croisèrent d'abord Valerio. Celui-ci accompagnait des infirmiers chargés de conduire un patient pour une séance d'électrochocs. Le gamin fit pitié à Sebastian. Il devait avoir à peine la vingtaine, mais ses cheveux étaient presque blancs que sa peau. Une peau qui n'avait vraisemblablement jamais vu le soleil. Comme celle de Ruvik. Sebastian se racla nerveusement la gorge et essaya de rassembler ses esprits. En discernant les yeux rouges du jeune, il comprit. Un albinos. Des marques violacées cernaient ses yeux timides. Sebastian jeta un rapide coup d'oeil pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de restes d'ecchymoses. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Quand les colosses qui tenaient le trop jeune patient voulurent le faire avancer, il tenta de reculer. Ils durent le porter. Ils l'empoignèrent rudement et, comme le gosse se débattait en criant comme un beau diable, Sebastian crut qu'ils le blessaient. Il s'apprêtait à intervenir, quand Valerio l'arrêta.

\- C'est normal. Leslie est un autiste.

Il se tut une seconde, le temps que les hurlements de Leslie se perdent dans les allées.

\- Je sais, fit-il. C'est toujours assez impressionnant au début, puis on s'y habitue. On fait ça pour les aider.

\- Bien sûr... répondit Sebastian, mais non sans ironie amère.

Maintenant, ça lui revenait. Leslie Withers. L'un des premiers "témoins" qui avaient été interrogés par les forces de l'ordre. Il avait changé sa version de multiples fois, trop pour continuer de figurer sur la liste des témoins capables d'être appelés à la barre. La voix de Valerio sortit Sebastian de ses pensées.

\- Si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous conduire auprès de Marcello.

Sebastian et Joseph furent introduits dans un bureau qui semblait faussement spacieux, uniquement car chargé de décorations et envahi par un immense bureau et de confortables sièges de cuir. Dans le plus large d'entre eux, reposait le responsable en chef du service, Marcello Jimenez. Il les gratifia d'un immense sourire, tout à fait truqué. Sebastian en avait assez de ces faux-semblants. Il avait hâte de revoir Ruvik, sans savoir qu'il était sûrement le pire de ces menteurs. Il prit place sans même y avoir été invité. Il était crevé et une bonne vieille migraine commençait à lui retourner le cerveau.

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous... dit quand même Marcello, sur un ton pincé.

Le médecin songea à Ruvik et à combien il devait lui être difficile de supporter cet inspecteur aux manières de rustre. Mais il n'allait sûrement pas le plaindre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce gamin bien trop intelligent pour être honnête. Il l'utilisait évidemment, mais Ruvik se servait aussi de lui. Sans lui, pas de corps, rien sur quoi expérimenter et tester ses dernières trouvailles. Tout était réciproque. Rien d'étonnant à ce que leur relation basée sur le donnant-donnant ait fonctionné si bien jusqu'à maintenant. Tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour séduire cet enfant avait été une main tendue et une fausse compréhension. Il servit son sourire commercial à ses deux visiteurs indésirables.

\- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas ici pour me rendre une visite de courtoisie.

\- ç'aurait été avec plaisir, ironisa Sebastian, un peu trop manifestement, mais non. Un nouveau patient a disparu cette nuit et nous sommes ici pour vous interroger.

\- Encore ? feignit-il de s'étonner et son sourire flanqua la nausée à l'inspecteur.

\- Oui. Encore, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Il lui posa les questions usuelles, mais, comme toujours, Marcello n'avait rien vu, rien entendu qui sorte de l'ordinaire, et il possédait un solide alibi. ça tournait en rond. Sebastian explora toutes les pistes dont il disposait, essaya de le piéger, sur des détails, mais Marcello avait réponse à tout. Insupportable. Le pire genre de suspect. Arrogant et pédant à souhait pour ne rien arranger.

Comme Sebastian s'était retrouvé à court de questions et que Joseph ne savait non plus que dire de plus, le silence s'était instauré. Marcello en profita.

\- J'ai énormément de travail, messieurs, alors, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... commença-t-il.

Ses semblants de politesse ne trompaient personne. Ils le dérangeaient et il les mettait dehors.

\- Très bien, lâcha Sebastian, sur un ton très sec qui réclamait revanche.

Il était mécontent de devoir en rester là, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait rien pour le mettre en garde à vue, pas même pour prolonger l'interrogatoire.

\- Mais tenez-vous à notre disposition.

Jimenez murmura un "naturellement" des plus ironiques, puis il se dressa de son fauteuil de cuir et alla ouvrir la porte, les enjoignant à quitter dans l'instant. Joseph se leva, à contrecoeur. Juste avant qu'il ne sorte à sa suite, le regard de Sebastian tomba sur le carnet de Marcello, grand ouvert sur un coin du bureau. En tireur hors pair, il possédait une très bonne vue. Il lui suffit d'un instant pour lire le nom de Ruben Victoriano, suivi d'un numéro. La coïncidence était trop formidable pour en être une. Aussitôt rentré au commissariat, il exécuta toutes ses recherches qu'il avait répugnées à accomplir jusque-là.

* * *

Le soir, lorsqu'il arriva au manoir, il avait des réponses à ses questions. A présent, ce qu'il exigeait était la vérité selon Ruvik. Ou plutôt selon Ruben. Le blond apparut sur le seuil, dans une tenue plus détendue que d'habitude, mais qui le mettait davantage en valeur. Sebastian fronça légèrement les sourcils, tandis qu'il descendait les marches et contournait sa voiture.

\- Bonsoir... Ruben.

Ruvik, qui avait continué à avancer, s'immobilisa aussitôt qu'il l'entendit prononcer ce prénom. Lentement, il pivota sur lui-même et, une fois face à lui, planta son regard dans le sien. Une lueur étrange illumina ses yeux livides. Son sourire cryptique se remit en place, alors qu'il baissait sa capuche. Il avait renoncé à s'entourner de bandages ce soir-là. Comme s'il avait su que Sebastian l'avait démasqué.

\- Bonsoir... Sebastian.

Jamais encore il ne l'avait appelé par son prénom, exception faite de leur dernière soirée, mais ça avait été sous l'emprise de la colère. Le brun ne tomba pas dans son piège. Il aurait ce qu'il voulait ; il n'en démordrait pas. Il attaqua dans le vif :

\- C'est une habitude pour vous de mentir sur votre identité ? Sur votre propre nom ?

\- Comment l'avez-vous appris ? répliqua-t-il simplement, ignorant la pique et se moquant de la désillusion que subissait Sebastian.

Ce fut au tour de Sebastian d'esquiver la question. Il se contenta de le relancer. Au terme de longues secondes, Ruvik poussa un soupir. Il perdit son sourire si spécial et se détourna.

\- Ce nom ne signifie rien, assuma-t-il ; c'était juste un moyen de prendre de la distance par rapport à tout ce qui s'était passé, une façon de renaître.

Sebastian riposta derechef :

\- Pas pour moi.

 _C'est relié à ton passé, auquel tu restes si désespérément accroché que tu ne parviens même pas à l'affronter en face_. Mais Sebastian se garda bien de le dire tout haut. Il serait entré en terrain interdit. Il aurait rompu leur accord conclu la nuit dernière. Ruvik se révéla bien plus conciliant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait imaginé qu'il éviterait de répondre, voire qu'il le rejetterait ou exploserait de colère, criant au scandale. Mais il n'en fut rien. A l'opposé, il déclara posément, presque d'une manière solennelle :

\- Aujourd'hui, pour moi, Ruben est mort. Il est mort il y a 27 ans.

Sa part sensible, enfantine, encore possible à sauver. Il souffla, l'air accablé, et ajouta dans un murmure :

\- Aujourd'hui, je suis Ruvik.

Sebastian n'était pas capable, au vu du peu qu'il savait, de mesurer l'étendue de ces mots, de saisir leur sens profond, mais il en comprenait une partie, pas celle immergée, mais celle découverte. Il compatissait, tout en déplorant cet état de fait. Que Ruben ait dû en arriver là pour vivre avec son passé le peinait. Plus qu'il n'aurait su l'exprimer. Il se gratta la nuque, soupira. _Mierda_. _Et voilà !_ Maintenant, il s'en voulait d'avoir douté de Ruvik et de l'avoir replongé dans ses eaux sombres et troubles du passé. Il regrettait son accès de paranoïa. Il releva les yeux vers son cadet, qui l'observait de ses yeux si sinistres, mais si beaux. Ses yeux qui avaient vu tant de tragédies, tant de choses qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais voir.

L'unique point positif qu'il retirait de tout ça était que Ruvik et lui avaient joué cartes sur table. Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à oublier cet interlude déplaisant autour d'un bon repas. Il fit signe au blond de grimper en voiture. _Non_. Pas tout de suite. En fait, il avait encore une chose à dire.

\- Une dernière chose, le rappela-t-il et il semblait diablement sérieux. Ensuite, nous irons dîner.

Ruvik plissa légèrement les paupières, attentif.

\- Je sais que tu connais le docteur Marcello Jimenez.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de confirmer ou nier ; il s'en passerait. Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

\- Evite de le fréquenter à l'avenir.

 _Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien_. Et il était inquiet pour Ruvik ; il craignait qu'il ne lui arrive quelque malheur. Ruvik feignit de l'étonnement.

\- Pourquoi ? Cet homme s'est occupé de moi pendant des années ! s'exclama Ruvik, en faisant mine de s'alarmer.

\- Il est possible qu'il soit mêlé à cette affaire de disparitions.

Ruvik savait qu'il avait ici une carte à jouer. Quelque part, il aurait aimé pouvoir enfoncer Marcello, parce que l'homme se servait de lui, détournait son talent à son profit. Plusieurs fois déjà, il s'était approprié ses travaux, avait publié ses résultats sous son propre nom. Mais le dénoncer, c'était risquer qu'il en fasse de même. Ruvik préférait la liberté à la reconnaissance. Il se tut. De plus, Marcello était bien le seul être humain connaissant son vrai visage et l'acceptant comme il était, le soutenant dans ses démarches, le seul avec qui il pouvait discuter de ses centres d'intérêt sans paraître fou à lier. Cela comptait davantage que Ruvik ne le présumait.

* * *

 _J'ai très peu, voire pas du tout parlé de Marcello (normalement c'est Marcelo je crois mais bon...) et de Leslie dans mes autres fics. J'ai envie de les intégrer davantage à cette fic._

 _(Pour le titre du chapitre, désolé c'est juste que ça me faisait trop rire xD)_

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Pour elle  
**

Sebastian se réveilla serein. La dernière soirée avait été plus que bonne. Ruvik avait plusieurs fois utilisé son prénom pour l'appeler. Il n'aurait su en déterminer la raison, mais que cette personne-là prenne la peine de prononcer son prénom lui mettait du baume au coeur. Il concevait ça comme une forme de petite attention, auquel il n'était pas insensible. Après le dîner, au lieu de rentrer sur-le-champ comme de coutume, Ruvik avait exprimé l'envie de se balader, de prendre l'air, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais d'habitude. Il ne se promenait jamais que dans ses jardins et cela en de très rares occasions. Sebastian l'emmena se balader sur les quais, déserts à cette heure tardive. Ils étaient remontés jusqu'aux grandes avenues, toujours discutant. Ils avaient énormément parlé, Sebastian le premier. La conversation avait tourné autour de ses affaires en cours. Ruvik ne cessait de démontrer son intérêt en la matière.

Il lui avait encore posé quelques questions à propos des disparitions de patients, sûrement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour son ami Marcello. Sebastian avait alors préféré changé de sujet et Ruvik, au terme de plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, avait fini par abandonner. Le blond avait paru se crisper sur le coup ; il n'était pas habitué à essuyer un refus. Puis, étonnamment, il s'était détendu, comme s'il s'était délesté d'une tâche et qu'il pouvait enfin profiter pleinement du moment, sans arrière-pensée. Un instant particulier avait marqué Sebastian. Une paire de minutes durant lesquelles Ruvik avait semblé différent. Peut-être, durant ce fugace moment, était-il redevenu Ruben. Ils se tenaient alors accoudés à une rambarde de la zone portuaire. La pleine lune éclairait la mer. Le tableau était juste magnifique. L'air charriait des senteurs marines. Ruvik avait grimpé sur la balustrade et s'était penché au-dessus de l'eau. Pendant une seconde, Sebastian avait cru qu'il était saoul et risquait de sauter, mais il avait tôt fait de le rassurer. Il avait dit :

\- Je n'avais jamais vu la mer.

Sebastian en était resté comme choqué.

\- Vous n'êtes jamais sorti de chez vous ?

 _En trente-sept ans ?_ Il sentait qu'il appuyait peut-être sur quelque vieille blessure, mais Ruvik était toujours libre de ne pas répondre. Il avait d'ailleurs hésité. Il avait respiré, emplissant ses poumons de l'air de la mer, comme s'il voulait en emporter un peu chez lui, puis il avait tout expliqué. Comment son père l'avait enfermé dans leur sous-sol, le considérant comme un monstre qui aurait amené la honte sur leur famille. Comment il avait dû demeurer caché, enfoui, comme un horrible et honteux secret qu'on ne voulait révéler à aucun prix, jusqu'à ce que ses deux parents meurent. Il avait raconté ça d'une manière étrange, presque soulagée, surtout quand il en venait à leur mort. Suite à ce tragique événement, il n'avait jamais plus envisagé de quitter la maison, mis à part pour rendre visite à Laura le week-end. Sebastian, en cet instant, avait été de tout coeur avec lui, en parfaite empathie, mais il n'avait pas su trouver les mots. Un peu perdu, il s'était réfugié dans l'humour.

\- Voyons les choses du bon côté. ça me fera un tas de nouvelles raisons de vous inviter.

Ruvik avait esquissé un sourire. Il était revenu sur le chemin et ils avaient repris leur balade jusqu'à la voiture, restée en centre-ville. Dans cette soirée, il n'existait qu'une ombre au tableau. Comme tout s'était très bien déroulé, aucun d'eux n'avait vu le temps filer et, quand il avait déposé Ruvik chez lui, il devait avoisiner les trois heures du matin. Le blond était exténué et Sebastian n'avait pas osé le retenir, si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu de prochain rendez-vous.

Ce qui dérangeait franchement Sebastian. Il s'en rendit compte quand il se leva et l'idée de ne pas revoir Ruvik, de ne pas savoir quand en tout cas, le percuta. Il avait envie de le voir, plutôt souvent. Il pensait à lui. Il n'aimait pas se l'avouer, mais une bonne partie de ses pensées tournait autour de sa personne. Peut-être qu'il dépassait sérieusement le cadre purement amical qu'il s'était fixé. Il était un peu perdu. Tout en s'habillant, il essaya de concevoir comment sa vie serait s'il essayait d'avoir une relation, une vraie relation, avec Ruvik. Très vite, la réponse s'imposa à lui comme une évidence. Ce serait un fiasco absolu, total.

Il n'imaginait pas Ruvik être capable d'être tendre ou d'aimer, pas de cette manière-là. Il en vint à se demander s'il avait seulement déjà fait l'amour. D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, il ne quittait jamais son manoir, alors... même si ça paraissait incroyable pour un homme de 37 ans... peut-être que c'était le cas. Sebastian en éprouva une curieuse satisfaction. Etait-ce le signe de ce qu'il redoutait ? De la jalousie ? Non, sûrement pas. Il avait juste rencontré quelqu'un de surprenant, de vraiment intéressant et qui éveillait chez lui une intense compassion. Il se lava le visage, chassa toutes ces pensées parasites.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans encombres. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent un appel urgent en provenance des quartiers bourgeois de la ville. L'alerte paraissait plus que banale. Une femme disait avoir entendu des cris provenant d'un appartement voisin. D'ordinaire, pour ce genre d'affaires, ils dépêchaient deux policiers sur place. Généralement, il s'agissait de malentendus. De simples disputes conjugales. Mais, cette fois-ci, Sebastian avait décidé de s'en charger lui-même, parce que les hurlements était ceux d'un enfant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, ils se retrouvèrent face à un immeuble plutôt chic. Sebastian fit signe à Joseph de le suivre, mais choisit de prendre seul les escaliers, pendant que Oda prenait l'ascenseur, afin de bloquer toute retraite au suspect. Sebastian parvint en premier à l'étage. Le numéro 20. Il allait frapper à la porte, dans le respect de la procédure, quand des pleurs résonnèrent et il y eut un coup rude.

Il n'en avait normalement pas le droit, mais, la porte étant fermée, il l'enfonça à coup de pied. Un homme brandissait le poing. A ses pieds, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se trouvait un petit garçon, la face trempée de larmes et bleuie. le sang de Sebastian ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'y avait pas que dans la misère que se terraient les monstres. Aussitôt, il songea à Ruvik. Ses entrailles se retournèrent. Et il fit ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire pour Ruvik. Il se rua sur le père, le chopa par la nuque et le plaqua de toutes ses forces, la face écrasée contre le mur.

\- Tu trouves ça marrant connard ?! De cogner un gamin, qui peut pas répliquer ?!

Il se tourna vers le gosse, qui s'était replié dans sa chambre, sûrement autant effrayé par lui que par son parent. Tant mieux. Sebastian relâcha l'homme et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Vas-y ! Moi je t'attends ! Vas-y ! Frappe !

Un clapotis se fit entendre. Le type se pissait dessus. Le mépris de Sebastian grimpa d'un cran. Il lui balança son poing dans la mâchoire.

\- T'attends quoi, pauvre merde ?! C'est plus aussi marrant là, pas vrai ?!

Le mec lui aurait baisé les pieds. Il demandait pardon en restant par terre, comme une larve, mais Sebastian l'aurait battu à mort si Joseph n'avait pas déboulé dans l'appartement. Ils échangèrent un regard et Sebastian reprit le contrôle. Il lui arrivait de péter un plomb, ce qui était fréquent dans ce métier, mais jamais à ce point-là. Il distingua de l'inquiétude et de l'incompréhension dans le regard de son adjoint. _Vous avez bu récemment ?_ Mais il ne préféra pas faire de commentaire oralement. Sebastian s'en passerait très bien, car il connaissait déjà ses torts.

\- Où est l'enfant ? s'enquit alors seulement Joseph.

Sebastian se contenta de désigner la chambre d'un geste de la main. Il embarqua le père, pendant que Joseph appelait les services sociaux et les médecins. Alors qu'il attendait dans la berline le retour de son subordonné et l'arrivée des services de soins, le regard de Sebastian ne cessa de tomber sur son portable. Il crevait d'envie d'appeler Ruvik, mais il se retint. Après tout, n'était-ce pas à Ruvik de lui démontrer son envie de le revoir à ce stade ? C'était à lui de le relancer. Depuis leur rencontre, Sebastian avait été à l'initiative de tout, de chaque rencontre, de presque toutes les discussions. Il avait envie que Ruvik lui prouve que ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque. Amicalement au moins. Les geignements plaintifs du type sur la banquette arrière achevèrent de lui mettre les nerfs à vif.

\- Ferme ta gueule ! aboya Sebastian ; il était plus que tendu et l'homme dut le sentir, parce que ses plaintes se calmèrent aussitôt.

Sebastian connaissait ce genre d'ordures. D'ici une heure ou deux, il aurait décuvé et il hurlerait au scandale. Il paierait grassement pour être libéré et le pire, c'était que ça marcherait au final. Le convoi rentra au commissariat pour midi. Comme Sebastian avait donné et son numéro de portable, et celui de son bureau, à Ruvik, il déjeuna sans quitter son office, de peur de louper son coup de fil. Mais, évidemment, le coup de fil tant attendu ne vint jamais.

Il balança le reste de son sandwich dans sa poubelle et se frotta les yeux. L'image du gamin prostré et terrorisé par son propre parent lui passait en boucle devant les yeux. S'y superposait le visage de Ruvik, jeune et seul. La proie de son propre père. Il y avait des jours comme ça où Sebastian aurait préféré ne rien voir, ne rien entendre. Il ne voulait pas rester seul ce soir. Sinon il replongerait sûrement. S'étant donné bonne conscience, il fit ce qu'il avait rêvé de faire depuis qu'il s'était levé. Il empoigna le combiné de son téléphone de bureau et composa le numéro de Ruvik.

Son rythme cardiaque augmenta doucement. A cause d'un simple appel, alors qu'il ne bronchait pas quand il pourchassait des délinquants ou devait les affronter. _Non, c'est pas possible..._ Son coeur accéléra à chaque seconde où la sonnerie retentissait. Enfin, Ruvik décrocha et sa voix résonna à l'autre bout du fil. Instantanément, Sebastian retrouva le sourire.

\- Sebastian ?

Il semblait vraiment surpris que le détective le plus occupé de la ville utilise son maigre temps de répit du midi pour l'appeler.

\- Ruvik ! s'écria-t-il, avec un empressement qui fit sourire le blond. Oui, je... Je me demandais juste si ça vous dirait de refaire un tour sur le port ce soir ? Ou ailleurs.

Un léger rire le fit espérer. Mais il déchanta tout aussi vite.

\- Désolé, Sebastian.

Le brun retint un soupir. Après tout, ils s'étaient couchés très tard et Ruvik devait être fatigué. Nul besoin de s'inquiéter, à moins que Ruvik ait en réalité d'autres plans et, surtout, avec une autre personne. Sebastian serra quelque peu les dents, en l'entendant dire :

\- Je dîne avec un ami.

"Ami". Le mot qui ne voulait rien et tout dire à la fois. Sebastian déglutit difficilement, énervé, inexplicablement ennuyé et nerveux. Il tâcha de ravaler sa déception dignement, même si, dans l'instant, il avait juste envie de harceler Ruvik de questions, de lui poser toutes celles qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Qui était cet "ami" ? Pourquoi le voyait-il ? L'idée que Ruvik entretienne avec cet inconnu une relation amoureuse lui arracha un soupir coléreux. Ruvik s'en rendit compte. Sa voix au bout du fil changea, dénotant son inquiétude.

\- Sebastian, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui ! répliqua-t-il assez vivement. Passez une bonne soirée. A bientôt...

Et il raccrocha. Il se passa la main sur le front et se plongea dans le boulot, histoire d'oublier cette amère déception. Toute l'après-midi, il fit mine que tout allait bien, mais rentra chez lui, morose, la mine basse, presque abattu. Bien sûr, il but, un peu trop, en espérant s'assommer et dormir, mais ça ne suffit pas et il ne dormit que peu et mal cette nuit-là. Il tourna dans son lit jusqu'à l'aube, en ne cessant de se demander ce que Ruvik faisait et si cet "ami" n'était pas en réalité plus que ça. Il avait conscience de prendre tout ça bien trop à coeur, mais il était quelqu'un d'assez restrictif et dur d'accès, qui, par contre, lorsqu'il tombait sur la bonne personne, avait tendance à s'enflammer et devenait très passionné. Avec Ruvik, il ressentait de nouveau cette excitation, ce désir, qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé après Myra, avec personne.

 _Je suis attiré par lui_.

Comme un homme était normalement attiré par une femme. La première fois que la pensée lui était apparue, il l'avait rejetée et niée en bloc. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il n'avait jamais été homophobe ou de ceux qui jugeait les homosexuels, mais il ne comprenait pas ce type de relations. Il faisait partie de ceux qui se détournaient, gênés, en voyant deux hommes ou deux femmes s'embrasser, alors il peinait à assumer qu'il puisse lui-même avoir envie d'un autre homme, aussi extraordinaire fût-il. Il essaya de se figurer comment il envisageait concrètement les choses. L'acte en lui-même l'embarrassait. Il se releva pour boire et ne plus y songer.

* * *

C'était plutôt hasardeux, mais il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas fermé l'oeil, tant il voulait en avoir le coeur net. Il frappa aux grandes portes, qui ne cesseraient sûrement jamais de le mettre mal à l'aise. Comme s'il les avait déjà vues quelque part, et dans une situation des plus dramatiques. Il n'aurait jamais cru oser rendre une visite surprise à Ruvik et, pour être franc, il doutait de l'accueil qui lui serait réservé. Ruvik, pour avoir connu trop de tragédies impromptues, était devenu quelqu'un aimant tout diriger et superviser, afin que plus jamais un soupçon d'imprévu ne puisse venir démolir impunément sa vie. Un maniaque de contrôle. Même si Sebastian venait avec de bonnes intentions, il était capable de très mal réagir. Bien sûr, les motifs de Sebastian n'étaient pas uniquement altruistes ; il cherchait surtout à vérifier si ses doutes et ses craintes étaient fondés. S'il avait été "hors course" avant même de réaliser qu'il avait un concurrent.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Déjà, des pas résonnaient à l'intérieur. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrait sur un Ruvik étonné, mais pas autant que Sebastian ne l'aurait présumé. Le blond se décrispa après une seconde. Il lui servit un aimable sourire et l'invita à entrer, alors que chaque parcelle de son être désirait juste le réduire en cendres. Sebastian se faufila après lui dans l'embrasure et pénétra dans une demeure telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vue. Deux immenses escaliers richement ornés se rejoignaient au premier étage. Les boiseries étaient sublimes des murs et chaque partie décorative empierrée de la pièce était finement ciselée. Des tapisseries aux armoiries de la famille des Victoriano recouvraient la paroi du fond. L'unique élément qui dénotait avec tout ce luxe était l'immense tableau de famille, exposé à l'étage du dessus. Il représentait la famille réunie, mais le visage de la jeune femme, qui n'était à n'en pas douter Laura, avait été atrocement mutilé. Comme si quelqu'un avait déchiré la toile à coups de couteau, s'était acharné dessus, pile à cet endroit-là. Sebastian ne put s'y attarder ; Ruvik le scrutait, l'air inquisiteur.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir ? s'enquit-il, toujours si bienveillant que Sebastian s'en sentît malpoli de le déranger de la sorte.

Il était d'autant plus surpris de le voir à sa porte qu'il savait que Sebastian n'avait quasiment pas de temps libre. Il disposait d'une heure à tout casser pour déjeuner, sans compter les chances d'être appelé à l'improviste. Le brun

\- Je me suis dit qu'avec votre emploi du temps de ministre, rit-il, d'une voix un peu étranglée par la gêne, si je voulais avoir une chance de vous réinviter, je devais m'y prendre tôt.

\- Pourquoi ne pas passer au petit salon ?

Sebastian réprima un sourire amusé. Le "petit salon". Un concept qui lui était pour le moins étranger. Lui appartenait à cette partie de la population qui s'estimait déjà comblée quand elle avait un seul salon séparé de la salle à manger. La salle dans laquelle il pénétra, à la suite de Ruvik, était élégamment meublé et décoré, à l'image de tout le manoir sûrement. Ruvik l'invita à s'installer sur le sofa, mais Sebastian ne parut pas l'entendre. Il avait les yeux rivés sur un pardessus, qui, de toute évidence, n'appartenait pas à Ruvik. Le brun essaya bien de se contenir, mais il ne se retint pas longtemps. Il fallait qu'il sache.

\- Votre ami... a passé la nuit ici ?

Ruvik s'immobilisa et se tourna lentement pour lui faire face. Un amusement infini se peignait sur son visage à demi-masqué par les bandages.

\- Non, assura-t-il, après avoir laissé planer le doute quelques secondes. Il a juste oublié son manteau.

Un sourire en coin, charmant du point de vue de Sebastian, fendit ses lèvres narquoises.

\- Pourquoi ne pas directement poser vos questions, détective Castellanos ?

Sebastian éprouva dans la seconde un malaise intense, comme il en avait rarement ressenti dans toute sa vie. A la mine divertie qu'affichait Ruvik, il paraissait évident qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à le tourmenter en jouant au chat et à la souris. Sebastian se raffermit, non sans peine. Arrêter les suspects les plus violents lui semblait infiniment plus facile, voire enfantin, que de s'exprimer tout de suite.

\- Cet ami...

\- Ne me rendait qu'une visite de courtoisie, acheva Ruvik, à sa place, le sentant perdre pied.

Il lui était aisé de constater à quel point Sebastian luttait et il en déduisait qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce type de situation. Il en joua, appuya dessus.

\- Pour un inspecteur, vous me paraissez peu habitué aux interrogatoires, le railla-t-il, pas aussi gentiment qu'il le paraissait.

\- Parce que, d'ordinaire, je ne suis pas sentimentalement impliqué.

Ce subit accès de franchise ébranla un peu Ruvik. _Sentimentalement_... Dans quel sens exactement ? Il raisonna pour écarter toute gêne. Il avait noté la présence de cette bague à l'annulaire de Sebastian. Celui-ci était marié, mais plus dans les faits de toute évidence, seulement toujours dans sa tête. Et encore... S'il était resté attaché à la femme qui lui avait glissé cet anneau au doigt, il ne serait pas revenu voir Ruvik. Le blond n'avait aucun mal à conclure : l'homme face à lui était juste en quête d'une personne capable de le comprendre et de le sortir de son marasme. Cependant, il ne s'ouvrait pas facilement, ni n'était d'accès aisé, sans quoi il aurait déjà été entouré d'une nuée de jeunes prétendantes. Il avait une face sombre ; Ruvik sourit. Sebastian avait semblé si soulagé par sa réponse. Il regagna contenance.

\- Par le plus grand des hasards, vous seriez libre ce soir ? S'enquit-il, l'air de rien.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il le consulta rapidement. 12h30. Il devait être de retour avant une heure. Le temps lui manquait ; il n'aurait pas le temps de manger, mais tant pis. Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu à l'improviste voir Ruvik ; celui-ci l'avait soulagé de toutes ses inquiétudes. Le blond devina qu'il était pressé par le temps et il changea à nouveau de pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine du manoir, dont les dimensions étaient facilement le double de celles de la moitié de l'appartement qu'occupait Sebastian.

\- Encore une invitation au restaurant ? Musa Ruvik. Je vais devoir refuser. Vous me gâtez, inspecteur.

 _Malgré votre salaire de misère_. Il prit Sebastian de court. Le brun n'osait insister, de peur de passer pour un malpoli. Il imaginait aussi que c'était peut-être la manière polie de Ruvik de décliner son offre, voire de lui signifier qu'il n'était pas intéressé. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas non plus abandonner si vite. Il s'enhardit à dire :

\- ça me fait plaisir.

Ruvik sortit plusieurs bocaux du réfrigérateur et commença, devant l'air éberlué de Sebastian, à préparer un sandwich.

\- Vous n'avez pas de personnel pour préparer vos repas ? S'étonna Sebastian.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un des héritiers les plus riches de la ville ne cuisine lui-même. Il avait déjà été surpris que Ruvik vienne lui ouvrir en personne, à son arrivée. Ruvik secoua négativement la tête, puis déposa le couteau qui émit un cliquetis contre le comptoir carrelé de faïence. Il scruta le brun dans le reflet de la lame, les yeux mi-clos, avant de se remettre à préparer son en-cas.

\- Je préfère la solitude à une mauvaise compagnie.

Il referma le pain soigneusement ouver. Il maniait le couteau avec une dextérité étonnante. Le moindre de ses coups était net et précis. Le regard de Sebastian s'arrêta sur ses mains ; elles étaient longues, fines et agiles, pareilles à celles des chirurgiens chargés des opérations les plus complexes. Ruvik poursuivit :

\- De plus, m'occuper de toutes ces tâches ridicules ne m'importune pas trop.

Il se détourna du plan de travail et sourit brièvement à Sebastian, avant de lui tendre le sandwich.

\- J'imagine que vous n'aurez guère le temps de déjeuner, après m'avoir rendu cette visite.

Sebastian prit le sandwich. Il allait de surprise en surprise.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-il, un peu confus.

Il consulta sa montre et soupira. Il devait déjà retourner au commissariat.

\- Ce soir. Ici, dit tout à coup Ruvik. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Sebastian ne put qu'accepter. Il quitta vite Ruvik, le coeur bien plus léger qu'à son arrivée. Il peinait à croire qu'ils aient enfin franchi ce pas. Il l'avait invité chez lui, là où personne d'autre, hormis une femme de ménage et cet "ami" qui agaçait tant Sebastian, n'étaient tolérés.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse encore plus folle que d'habitude. Comme Ruvik n'avait pas précisé d'heure, il s'arrangea pour être de retour sur le coup de vingt heures. Il s'était fait présentable, changé, propre, pour ainsi dire impeccable. Lorsque Ruvik vint l'accueillir, il remarqua que le blond aussi avait fait un effort supplémentaire. Il avait mis la barre encore plus haut que les soirs précédents. Sebastian lui emboîta le pas et ils gagnèrent la salle à manger. A peine franchi le seuil, Sebastian fut saisi d'un curieux malaise. La vue de la grande table dressée lui fit tourner la tête. Il se raccrocha discrètement au mur, le temps de se reprendre. Par chance, Ruvik ne sembla rien remarquer de sa défaillance. En tout cas, il eut la décence de ne pas faire de commentaire. Une fois remis, Sebastian s'extasia devant la quantité de plats cuisinés.

\- Vous avez préparé tout ça ?

Ruvik fut agité d'un petit rire malicieux.

\- Non. Je cuisine, mais pas aussi bien et surtout pas à cette vitesse. J'ai engagé un traiteur.

Il s'installa et Sebastian s'assit face à lui, après s'être débarrassé de son trench coat sur le portemanteau.

\- Tiens, lança soudain Ruvik, l'air de rien. Vous l'avez perdue ?

Son regard était posé sur la main de Sebastian. A son annulaire, nulle bague visible, juste un fin trait de peau plus claire. Ruvik savait parfaitement qu'il l'avait enlevée et non égarée. Personne ne perdait ce genre d'objet, mais il prenait un malin plaisir à l'embarrasser, à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Sebastian avait compris qu'il était observateur, mais il était surpris qu'il le détaille à ce point.

\- J'ai décidé de faire de la place, répondit-il au bout d'un moment, après avoir soigneusement choisi ses mots. Pour me fabriquer de nouveaux souvenirs.

La discussion avait des relents de déjà-vu. Ruvik saisit immédiatement le sous-entendu. Sebastian frisait dangereusement la frontière entre le permis et l'interdit, le tabou. Il ne violait pas la règle établie entre eux. Il la contournait ingénieusement. Il avala sa gorgée de vin et glissa, avec un demi-sourire :

\- J'ai eu tort ?

L'embarras gagna Ruvik, qui ne sut honnêtement que répondre. Il ne dissimulait rien ; il était juste en pleine confusion. Il fit tourner son vin dans son verre rond un moment, les yeux rivés dessus, concentré, puis il murmura :

\- Je suppose que non.

 _Obligé de mentir pour poursuivre ce ridicule petit jeu encouragé par Marcello_. Il en était malade, mais il sourit. Sebastian aussi, parce qu'il le croyait sincère. Mais il ne manqua pas le tremblement qui parcourut la main droite de Ruvik, celle qui serrait le manche de son couteau, comme s'il retenait de le lancer, de frapper. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net chez ce type ; il le savait pertinemment au fond, mais il restait et, pire, il revenait, encore et encore. En en désirant toujours plus.

\- Vous ne vous sentez jamais... seul ici ?

Ruvik le regarda sans comprendre, alors que la question tombait sous le sens pour quiconque d'un tant soit peu équilibré. Il vivait en ermite. Il reposa ses couverts et interrogea du regard son invité, qui dut lui expliquer ce qui lui paraissait si élémentaire.

\- L'homme n'est pas fait pour la solitude.

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe quel homme.

Sebastian ne réussit pas à retenir un rire attendri, mais qui déplut énormément à Ruvik. Constamment sur la défensive, celui-ci crut aussitôt qu'il se fichait de lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, au point que Sebastian s'en aperçut malgré les bandages. Sa bouche se tordit. Sebastian préféra couper court à toute dispute.

\- Je le sais, Ruvik.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et continua, d'un air naturel, alors qu'il avait les entrailles nouées :

\- Vous êtes la personne la plus forte, la plus courageuse et la plus intelligente que j'ai rencontrée.

 _Et la plus belle_. Mais il se dit que Ruvik prendrait ça pour une moquerie, alors il le garda pour lui. Une foule d'autres superlatifs lui venaient en tête. Il rit intérieurement. _La plus névrosée aussi_. Il ne savait même pas encore à quel point. En réalité, le stade névrotique avait depuis longtemps été dépassé.

Ruvik resta sans voix, sa colère tuée dans l'oeuf. Ce que Sebastian venait de lui dire valait bien un aveu. Personne, au grand jamais, ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Jimenez l'encensait bien parfois, mais ce n'était qu'hypocrisie, qu'un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait plus aisément. Durant un fragment de seconde, un infime instant, Ruvik culpabilisa de mentir sans vergogne à cet homme si bon. De toute évidence, Sebastian ne le blesserait pas. Il n'essayait pas de l'utiliser comme les autres. Il ne le forcerait à rien, ni ne le ferait chanter. Ruvik se mordit la langue. Mais, après tous ses crimes, il ne pouvait plus se donner le luxe d'être clément et de faire des exceptions. Il aurait dû s'engouffrer dans la brèche que Sebastian avait lui-même ouverte, mais, même en songeant à la prison, il n'y parvint pas. Il essaya de modérer Sebastian. Comme pour l'avertir.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas assez pour tirer de telles conclusions, dit-il.

 _Tu serais si déçu de voir mon vrai visage, d'apprendre que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu et que tu n'es qu'un pion. Mon pion_.

\- N'oubliez pas que je suis détective, sourit Sebastian, sur un ton complice ; il ne se le permettait que maintenant, car il avait l'impression que Ruvik baissait peu à peu sa garde, qu'il acceptait mieux sa présence. Il y a aussi des choses que je sens.

 _Vraiment ? Beaucoup que tu loupes aussi_. Un sourire quelque peu machiavélique se dessina sur la bouche de Ruvik, mais il le troqua vite pour un autre nettement plus doux.

\- Alors je ne peux que m'en remettre à votre jugement.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, seuls les cliquetis des fourchettes et des couteaux résonnèrent à travers la salle. Une question torturait un peu Ruvik. La réponse lui importait assez peu, en définitive, mais il voulait comprendre la nature exacte de l'affection que Sebastian lui portait. Le brun avait eu pas mal de phrases équivoques.

\- Serait-ce trop indiscret de vous demander ce qui vous a convaincu de... tourner la page ?

De retirer la bague, de surmonter son départ. Ce qui l'avait déterminé à revivre en réalité. Sebastian n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il le regarda franchement et répondit du tac-au-tac :

\- Vous.

Ruvik se glaça. _Oh. Merde_. Alors c'était ça... C'était vraiment _ça_. Ruvik n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse auparavant et, honnêtement, il n'avait pas envie d'essayer. Il n'avait aimé qu'une seule fois, dans toute sa vie, et cet amour s'était bâti au-delà de toute considération. Il avait été beau, pur, enfantin. Rien ne le remplacerait. Débarqué en plein terrain inconnu, perdu, il ne sut que répondre. Devait-il répondre ? Devrait-il vraiment en arriver là pour protéger son secret et poursuivre ses recherches en toute sécurité ? Jimenez l'y aurait poussé, mais lui s'en sentait incapable. Son égarement était si fort qu'il transparaissait sur son visage et dans ses mouvements. Sebastian regretta de s'être montré si entreprenant.

\- Ruvik. Je n'attends rien de t... de vous.

 _Tu parles_. Ruvik préféra néanmoins le croire ; il voulait à tout prix éviter _ça_. La vie réelle, tous ses petits éléments, y compris le sexe, surtout le sexe, lui flanquaient la nausée. Comme il nageait toujours en pleine confusion, il se dressa.

\- Un peu de dessert ?

Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire. Il ne voulait pas répondre ; il ne pouvait juste pas. Sebastian acquiesça, sans grand entrain. Un pas en avant, deux en arrière. Il se mortifia. _Quel con_. Il avait vraiment manqué de tact. Le repas touchait à son terme, quand Ruvik se dressa subitement de sa chaise, étrangement animé. Il avait réfléchi, tout en achevant son souper. Il refusait de s'investir à ce point, de donner davantage de sa personne, alors il devait accélérer les choses. Pourtant, pour elle, il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Il aurait secoué ciel et terre.

\- Suivez-moi.

Il ordonna et Sebastian obéit. Une partie de lui se faisait des films, il devait l'avouer, mais l'autre était plutôt intriguée et voulait savoir ce que cachait ce brusque changement d'humeur. Ruvik le conduisit à l'étage, jusqu'à une immense bibliothèque organisée sur deux niveaux. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et en proposa un autre à Sebastian, qui prit place. D'un tiroir à sa droite, il extirpa un petit coffret d'acajou, l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une petite clef et le tendit à Sebastian. La boîte contenait d'excellents cigares.

\- Vous fumez, me semble-t-il ?

Sebastian acquiesça et s'empara d'un des cigares. Excellents, exhalant une odeur enivrante. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir la chance de seulement en tenir un de semblable entre ses doigts. Il sourit et rendit le coffret à Ruvik, qui le rangea aussitôt.

\- Vous n'en prenez pas, souligna le brun.

\- Ce serait incompatible avec mon état de santé, murmura-t-il, d'une voix sombre et amère.

Son regard se releva et se balada sur Sebastian. Ce qu'il crut deviner dans ses yeux lui parut étrange. De la sollicitude ? Voire de l'anxiété. Comme s'il se faisait vraiment un sang d'encre pour lui. Après un moment, le brun demanda à mi-voix, appréhendant la réponse :

\- C'est grave ?

Son trouble prouvait bien que le sujet lui tenait à coeur. Il ne posait pas cette question à la légère, pour faire semblant de s'intéresser à lui ; il se sentait réellement concerné. Ruvik hésita un moment, puis finit par lui dire la vérité :

\- Non, mais, compte tenu de ce qui m'est arrivé, je préfère me méfier et éviter toute forme de "stimulant". Mon corps... n'est pas aussi neuf qu'il le devrait, acheva-t-il à regret.

 _Ton corps est magnifique_. Sebastian se contenta de garder le silence, rassuré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il laissa Ruvik poursuivre.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est de ce propos que je désirais vous entretenir.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus surpris et intéressé.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais expliqué... ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là... débuta Ruvik, terriblement embarrassé et mal à l'aise.

Il soupira, le regard baissé, les mâchoires serrées. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis il se leva et esquissa un pas jusqu'à Sebastian. Là, il ôta ses bandages. Le spectacle était à la fois terrifiant et ensorcelant. Une fois que son visage fut entièrement découvert, il se pencha légèrement vers le détective, rencontra son regard. Le sien brûlait d'une flamme intense, mêlant haine et colère.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais parlé... des salopards qui m'ont infligé ça.

Il ne se montrait jamais vulgaire d'habitude. Ils avaient franchi une étape. Il marqua une pause. Ses narines se gonflèrent, tandis qu'il inspirait à pleins poumons, essayant de dominer sa fureur.

\- Des salopards qui m'ont enlevé ma soeur.

Sebastian ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de ces yeux, même si la lueur dévorante qui les illuminait semblait presque le consumer. La haine. A l'état pur. Il aurait pu apercevoir le diable dans ces yeux. Alors que l'éclat se faisait insoutenable, Ruvik se détourna. Sebastian reprit sa respiration.

\- Laura et moi avions pour habitude de nous isoler dans une grange, à l'ouest du domaine.

Le jaune des tournesols, s'unissant au doré des rayons solaires. La caresse de la brise, puis celle, ardente et effrénée, des flammes. Et les cris de Laura. Ses doigts se replièrent. Ses ongles entamèrent ses paumes. Sa voix tressaillit, à maintes reprises, tantôt de douleur, tantôt de colère, mais il y parvint. Il réussit à tout lui raconter. L'innocence de leurs jeux d'enfant interrompue. Le basculement dans l'horreur et la souffrance.

\- Elle... Elle s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver...

Après ça, les salauds l'avaient traqué à travers le champ. A bout de forces, le cerveau délirant à cause de la douleur trop extrême, il avait fini par s'évanouir, au milieu du champ de fleurs. Quand il s'était réveillé, il était chez lui. Et son père semblait déjà décidé à le terrer dans leur cave, dégoûté par sa seule vue.

A cet instant, Sebastian ne put plus se retenir. Il se leva et alla vers lui. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras, sans arrière pensée, pour le réconforter, mais Ruvik réagit d'une manière inattendue. Il lui cria d'arrêter en le repoussant violemment. Puis il le fixa, comme une bête blessée, écorchée vive. De longues secondes, minutes même, filèrent et Ruvik ne parlait plus. Sebastian, quant à lui, n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche, trop abasourdi par l'atrocité du récit et par son subit revirement. Enfin, Ruvik reprit la parole. Haletant de rage, il articula distinctement :

\- Retrouvez-les. Pour moi, retrouvez-les tous jusqu'au dernier.

Sur un ton d'une froideur inhumaine, sans pitié. Sebastian sentait bien qu'il n'en résulterait rien de bon. La tâche, de plus, lui paraissait littéralement impossible. Comment mettre la main sur des hommes non identifiés, pour des faits accomplis près de vingt ans auparavant ? Quand bien même, par miracle, il les aurait retrouvés, les faits tombaient sous le coup de la prescription. Jamais ces criminels ne seraient punis. Mais il ne réussit pas à dire tout ça à Ruvik. Alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Je vous paierai bien, garantit Ruvik, qui reprenait ses esprits.

Il farfouillait dans sa poche et s'apprêtait à en sortir des billets, quand la main de Sebastian recouvrit la sienne. Il ne souffla mot, mais son regard suffisait à exprimer sa pensée. _Non, ce n'est pas la peine_. Il le ferait, pour lui et uniquement pour lui.

* * *

 _Bordel, je dois avouer que j'ai de la peine pour Sebastian, mais bon... L'histoire veut qu'il en passe par là._

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Un seul et dernier  
**

Une, deux, trois semaines passèrent. Puis il cessa de compter. Les semaines devinrent des mois. Cela faisait désormais deux mois, jour pour jour, qu'il avait rencontré Ruvik. Leur relation semblait au point mort. Ils ne se fréquentaient guère plus. Le vouvoiement persistait, telle une muraille infranchissable dressée entre eux. Sebastian rêvait de l'abattre à coups de petites attentions, de sorties, d'une phrase glissée ça et là, mais Ruvik la reconstruisait lentement à chaque fois. Aussi tenace qu'il soit, le brun commença à perdre espoir et, lentement, il lâcha l'affaire. Il ne cessa pas pour autant d'enrager, toutes les fois où il apprenait que Ruvik sortait en compagnie de cet énigmatique "ami", qui semblait déterminé à lui voler la vedette.

Le temps que Sebastian ne passa plus avec Ruvik, il le dédia intégralement à son travail. Ils n'avaient pas fait de progrès significatifs dans l'affaire des disparus de l'hôpital Beacon, mais il avait réglé quantité de cas à côté. Surtout, il croyait avoir enfin rassemblé une liste plutôt exhaustive des assassins de Laura. En réalité, même lorsqu'il était supposé enquêter pour une autre affaire, il gardait celle-là dans un coin de sa tête. Son cerveau cogitait comme jamais. Parfois même, il en rêvait la nuit. Immanquablement, il songeait alors à Ruvik et il regrettait de n'avoir pas su faire ce qu'il fallait pour débloquer la situation avec lui. Petit à petit, il rassembla les éléments, jusqu'à ce que la fresque soit complète.

Ce jour-là, il posa le point final à la liste. Il sonna aux portes du manoir, enjoué. Il avait réussi. Il ne comptait plus les heures qu'il avait passées à interroger des ivrognes dans des bars, à aller de ferme en ferme, ou même le temps passé dans les mairies, pour s'enquérir des changements de situation de tel ou tel homme, dans les hôpitaux, car, étrangement, les trois quarts de ceux dont il avait rassemblé les noms étaient déjà morts dans des circonstances plus que suspectes ou avaient été envoyés au fameux hôpital Beacon, qui n'avait plus la moindre nouvelle d'eux. Ils comptaient parmi les disparus dont Sebastian devait déterminer la destinée. Ses recherches en avaient été grandement facilitées. Il en restait pourtant un, un seul, qui vivait toujours, dans une petite maison au nord de la ville, en reclus. Un sur dix.

Ruvik serait sûrement satisfait d'apprendre que déjà neuf de ses bêtes noires avaient été punies par la vie elle-même. Ou par un tueur en série qui sévissait toujours. Sebastian sentait bien que sa demande n'était pas nette, mais il n'allait pas renoncer à informer Ruvik. C'était déjà tordu d'avoir accepté de retrouver les meurtriers maintenant. Autant qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait entamé.

Quand Ruvik lui apparut, le sourire de Sebastian grandit. Il ne l'avait seulement pas entraperçu depuis une bonne semaine et dieu sait qu'il lui avait manqué. C'était une belle journée, même si la météo annonçait de l'orage en ce soir d'été.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Le blond lui rendit son sourire et s'effaça pour lui libérer le passage.

\- Vous paraissez bien satisfait, inspecteur.

Celui-ci se contenta de lui glisser entre les mains ses conclusions. Ruvik consulta rapidement la liste. En face de neuf noms, était inscrit la mention "Décédé". Ruvik avait souri davantage dans l'ombre. _Evidemment_... Il savait déjà tout ça. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la dernière ligne. Il vit le nom, la mention "En vie" et l'adresse. Ses yeux flamboyèrent dans le noir. _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_. Vingt-sept ans. Il lui avait fallu vingt-sept années pour retrouver sa trace. Vingt-sept longues, interminables, années, pour qu'enfin la chasse arrive à son terme et porte ses fruits, pour qu'enfin la douleur se tarisse.

 _Prépare-toi, enfoiré. J'arrive._

Il allait le massacrer, le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'abréger ses souffrances. Exactement comme les autres. Ils réagissaient tous de la même façon. Absolument tous. Il affichait un air très doux, presque angélique, tout à l'opposé du feu infernal qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il sourit gentiment.

\- Merci Sebastian.

 _Merci infiniment..._

* * *

Sebastian était rentré chez lui, assez surpris que Ruvik se soit contenté de le remercier de vive voix et pas en lui proposant une soirée, un dîner ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'avait même pas promis de l'appeler ultérieurement. Après tous les efforts que Sebastian avait fournis, il en espérait davantage. Peut-être Ruvik ne se rendait-il simplement pas compte ? Peut-être qu'il se figurait qu'il suffisait d'entrer quelques données dans un ordinateur de la police et que la machine faisait tout le reste.

Il s'installa à table, seul, désespérément seul, et termina une vieille bouteille de whisky. Il se tança vertement. _A toi... Pauvre con..._ C'était terminé maintenant. Il ne reverrait plus Ruvik. Il commençait à se dire que le blond n'avait fait que l'utiliser. Maintenant qu'il lui avait donné cette fameuse liste, Sebastian ne représentait plus rien à ses yeux. Il était normal qu'il s'en débarrasse. Le brun but cul sec, tout en se disant qu'il retrouverait quelqu'un d'autre, même s'il devait avouer que les personnalités comme celles de Ruvik se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. _Et encore_.

Il essaya de voir les choses du bon côté. Ruvik avait créé une grande excitation dans sa vie ; il ne pouvait le nier. Mais pas seulement. Il avait aussi engendré une gêne, un doute permanent. Sa façon d'être, si trouble, voire de mentir... Sebastian ne voulait pas compter parmi ceux qu'elle ferait pleurer. Quand bien même il lui reviendrait, il ne retomberait plus dans le piège. Ruvik pourrait bien s'excuser, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver en réalité, il le rejetterait. C'était beaucoup trop d'efforts. Si seulement il avait compris plus tôt... Pourquoi y songeait-il encore pour commencer ? Ruvik n'était plus là. Il ne le serait jamais plus. Il devait le considérer comme disparu, comme tous ces patients de l'hôpital. La pensée le fit sourciller une seconde, mais la sonnerie de son portable interrompit le cours de ses pensées. C'était Joseph. Il fronça davantage les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir à cette heure ? Il décrocha ; c'était son job après tout, d'être sur le qui-vive et prêt à intervenir en permanence.

Au fur et à mesure que Joseph lui détaillait le problème, son front se plissait, tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Un nouveau kidnapping et l'homme ne lui était pas inconnu. Pour cause, il s'agissait du seul survivant sur la liste qu'il avait tantôt donnée à Ruvik. Le dernier des assassins de sa sœur en vie. A ne pas avoir été châtié. A respirer. _Il irait jusque-là ?_ La réponse s'imposa à lui. Il décuva instantanément.

\- Seb, ça va ? s'enquit la voix de Oda, à l'autre bout du fil.

Il répondit à peine :

\- Fais circuler l'avis de disparition. Procédure habituelle.

 _Même si je sais déjà où le chercher_. Et il raccrocha tout net. Oubliant dans la seconde toutes ses bonnes résolutions, il empoigna son trench coat et dévala les escaliers de son immeuble. La minute suivante, il grimpait dans sa voiture et démarrait en trombe pour se rendre au manoir des Victoriano.

* * *

Ce n'était pas raisonnable du tout ; c'était même fou. Ce fichu inspecteur le soupçonnerait. Mais il devait le faire. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Plus un jour de plus. Plus une seule minute. Il n'avait que trop patienté. _Vingt-sept ans..._ Tout ce temps perdu, ces minutes qu'il ne regagnerait jamais, tout ce gâchis. Il soupira dans le noir. Mais ça en avait valu la peine.

Il regarda l'homme se réveiller. Celui-ci crut d'abord à un cauchemar. Comme tous les autres avant lui, qui s'étaient tenus sur cette chaise de torture, solidement attachés. Une silhouette, allongée, osseuse comme la faucheuse, lui faisait face, tapie dans l'ombre. Tout ce qu'il percevait tenait en ses deux yeux braqués sur lui, reluisant même dans les ténèbres. Là, il comprit que tout était réel. Il jura, se secoua, mais les liens, des barbelés, lui entaillaient la peau, créant des rigoles de sang. Peu à peu, il réalisa son impuissance. Alors, toujours comme tous ses prédécesseurs, il se mit à chouiner, à geindre. _Pire qu'un gosse_. Ruvik le contemplait, avec un mépris brûlant. Lui n'avait jamais pleuré, même avec le corps en feu.

\- Pitié... Pitié... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? gémissait-il, gigotant, s'ouvrant toujours plus sur les barbelés.

La forme confuse, perdue dans le noir, resta là, sans faire un geste durant un moment qui lui parut interminable. Et, toujours, ces yeux incandescents, vengeurs, l'observaient. Comme l'oeil de Dieu dans la tombe de Caïn. Mais la main de Dieu ne s'abattait jamais. Celle de Ruvik, si. Lorsqu'il glissa enfin dans la lumière, son prisonnier pleurait et suppliait. D'un geste, il rabattit sa capuche. Et un tremblement perceptible ébranla l'homme tout entier. _Tu me reconnais..._ Les lèvres brûlées s'entrouvrirent et une voix d'une froideur inhumaine résonna dans le caveau :

\- J'avais l'air mort, n'est-ce pas ? Un enfant brûlé, par endroits jusqu'à l'os... Brûlé, calciné, comme sa sœur. Mais, voilà, non, je ne suis pas mort. J'ai survécu.

 _Avec votre haine qui s'insinuait dans mes veines, qui grillait mon cerveau et s'en repaissait_. Il s'était caché, terré entre ses quatre murs, pour que ce moment puisse un jour arriver. Il avait vécu caché, mais qu'importe puisqu'enfin, il était là. Le dernier.

\- J'ai souffert, comme tu ne l'imagines même pas, poursuivait lentement la voix vengeresse, avec une certaine lenteur, afin que le supplicié se remémore chaque instant. J'ai été abandonné et j'ai hurlé, j'ai tellement hurlé... J'ai crié vengeance pendant toutes ces années. Et j'ai fait comme vous. J'ai tué. J'ai tué, encore et encore. J'ai tué tellement de gens, pour réparer ce que toi et tes amis avaient fait, que j'en ai perdu le compte, mais, devine quoi ? Tu es le dernier sur ma liste.

 _Une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi, je me sentirais peut-être un peu mieux_. L'homme gesticula de plus belle. Il implorait son pardon, mais Ruvik avait l'habitude. Il extirpa un scalpel et l'appliqua contre son cou. Il lui sourit doucement, rabattit ses cheveux en arrière, tout en chuchotant de faux mots rassurants à son oreille. Si seulement il avait pu sentir sa haine, il aurait réalisé que rien, absolument rien au monde, ne le tirerait de ce mauvais pas.

\- _Tch tch_... soufflait doucement Ruvik. Ne me fais pas cet affront. Il n'y a absolument plus rien qui puisse te sauver.

Il ne nourrissait qu'un désir : celui de le trancher dans le vif, de détruire sa vie, de l'annihiler. Il ne croyait ni au Paradis, ni à l'Enfer, alors n'était-ce pas son devoir de faire en sorte que ce monstre ait ce qu'il mérite ?

\- Calmé ? On est sage ? demanda-t-il, sur un ton presque mutin, comme s'il gourmandait un enfant indocile.

Le prisonnier acquiesça avec vigueur. Ruvik lui tapota la joue avec un cynisme immense.

\- Bien. Nous allons pouvoir nous amuser un peu alors, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire des plus malsains.

Un instant, il était paisible et presque doux, mais, en un éclair son regard se durcit et il poussa un cri de rage froide, en tailladant la face de l'homme à coups de scalpel. La victime émit une sorte de couinement de terreur ridicule, qui fit éclater de rire Ruvik. Un porc répugnant qu'il allait saigner. Il s'apprêtait à l'inciser de nouveau, quand le crissement de pneus sur la route détrempée par la pluie le fit se pétrifier. Il n'attendait personne, surtout pas à cette heure tardive. Marcello était le seul qui osait lui rendre visite à l'improviste. Non, plus maintenant. Ses traits se tordirent de colère. _Sebastian_... Il fallait qu'il fourre son nez partout.

Ruvik bâillonna sa proie et commença à remonter les escaliers de la cave, tout en se débarrassant de ses gants ensanglantés et de sa blouse. Une fois dans le hall, il s'assura que le passage était bien fermé et passait inaperçu. Il s'inspecta une seconde dans une glace. Pas une trace de sang sur lui. Il était prêt. Il se rendit à l'entrée pour ouvrir.

Quand la porte s'entrouvrit, le visage fermé et furieux de Sebastian apparut dans l'embrasure. Ruvik perçut l'ire dans ses yeux. Immédiatement, il réalisa. _Il a compris que je lui ai menti_. Il avait fait si chaud jusqu'à ce soir-là. L'air était toujours aussi lourd, à l'image de l'atmosphère entre les deux hommes. Pesante et intenable. Un éclair illumina leurs deux faces concentrées, comme s'ils s'affrontaient. Ruvik ne lâcherait rien, ou qu'après un long combat ; Sebastian le savait. Puis le tonnerre retentit. Le visage de Ruvik disparut de nouveau dans l'ombre.

\- Où il est Ruvik ?! s'exclama juste Sebastian et il le bouscula pour entrer de force dans le manoir. Où il est ?!

 _Il est ici. Je le sais_. Maintenant, il croyait avoir mis le doigt sur la dernière chose qui le gênait chez Ruvik, cet indéfinissable détail qui le gênait. Qu'aurait-il dit en apprenant qu'il était encore loin du compte ? Comme le blond demeurait muet, immobile, Sebastian le chopa par les épaules.

\- Où est-il putain ?! Dis-moi !

 _Je ne te laisserai pas le tuer. Je ne te laisserai pas t'infliger ça_. Sombrer dans la folie. Ruvik le fixait de ses yeux enflammés. _C'est trop tard_. Son regard vida Sebastian de toute assurance. Ruvik en profita pour se libérer de son emprise, mais la voix du brun le pourchassa, lui répétant toujours la même question. Il n'y répondit pas et s'esquiva encore. Sebastian le poursuivit dans l'escalier.

\- Ruvik ! Réponds-moi !

Il ne le craignait pas ; il ne lui en voulait même pas. Il comprenait qu'il brûle de haine, qu'il coure après la vengeance. Tout ce qu'il espérait en se précipitant ici était d'arriver à temps pour empêcher Ruvik de commettre l'irréparable. Pas parce que Sebastian estimait que le meurtrier méritait d'être sauvé, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Ruvik perde pied définitivement. Une fois qu'on avait ôté la vie d'un homme, on pouvait en prendre cent autres sans sourciller. Le sens des valeurs basculait.

Ruvik s'échappait toujours, sans vraiment sembler fuir. Sebastian se pressa derrière lui et essaya encore de l'empoigner, mais il se dégagea.

\- Ruvik ! Je veux juste t'aider ! s'écria Sebastian, en s'en voulant ; normalement, il aurait dû appeler le service, requérir une perquisition et braquer son flingue sur cette tête. Mais il aimait la personne à qui appartenait cette tête. Ce petit détail changeait tout.

\- M'aider en envahissant ma vie privée ? riposta furieusement le blond, tout en faisant subitement volte-face.

Son doigt pointé sur lui appuya sur le torse de Sebastian, creusant dans le tissu de sa chemise. Le grand brun ne se laissa pas désarçonné. Il chopa vivement son poignet et le tint avec fermeté, lui interdisant de se soustraire à son étreinte.

\- T'aider en t'empêchant de faire une grosse connerie qui va détruire ta vie !

 _Je dois t'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_. Ruvik lutta. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalisât son impuissance. Sebastian était plus grand et costaud que lui. Alors il s'immobilisa, le souffle court, et il planta son regard dans le sien. Sur ce terrain-là, il pouvait encore gagner. Pendant plusieurs secondes, seuls ses halètements retentirent dans le couloir à peine éclairé, entrecoupés de coups de tonnerre. Il se reprenait progressivement. Il calculait son dernier mouvement. Tout à coup, il rugit, la voix sifflante de colère :

\- Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi finir ce que j'ai commencé !

 _Laisse-moi apaiser mon âme, pour que je puisse dormir en paix_. Sebastian le scrutait, sans horreur ou peur dans le regard. Il était incapable de bouger, de se décider, et restait là, les bras ballants, à contempler la vengeance faire son oeuvre. Le blond ne cherchait plus à fuir. Il s'était résolu à l'affronter. Il tâcha de reprendre son souffle devenu erratique, pas parce qu'il avait accompli un effort quelconque, mais parce qu'il était si impliqué émotionnellement que le moindre mot requérait un effort titanesque pour être extrait de sa gorge. Puis, il cria de nouveau, de toutes ses forces :

\- J'ai le droit de tuer cet enfoiré !

Le mot était dit et le crime, avoué. Tout doute résiduel, toute quiproquo éventuel, était écarté. Ses veines enflèrent un moment, avant de disparaître de nouveau sous sa peau pâle. Il haleta plusieurs secondes. Ensuite, il ne cessa de répéter en boucle ces mots :

 _\- J'ai le droit... J'ai le droit...  
_

Un terrifiant silence s'installa. Un éclair éclaira brutalement le couloir, frappant les rétines et révélant toute la rage qui animait Ruvik. Sebastian, complètement déboussolé, au lieu de se jeter sur lui pour lui passer les menottes, hésitait, la conscience partagée. Cette seconde était la plus décisive de sa vie entière. Il le savait ; il le sentait. Il mettait tout en jeu ici, maintenant. Sa carrière, sa vie. Toute la question était de savoir : qu'est-ce qui pesait le plus lourd sur la balance ? Ruvik ou le reste ? Le blond finit par rompre le silence. Il assura, insistant bien sur chaque mot qu'il prononçait :

\- Quoi que tu décides, je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer. Il ne sortira pas d'ici vivant.

 _J'en fais le serment. J'ai trop attendu_. Sebastian était à mille lieues de se douter qu'il faisait face à un pur sadique, à un être inhumain. Au contraire, la personne qu'il lui faisait face était l'humanité personnifiée, rongée par la colère, réclamant que justice soit faite. S'ils relâchaient cet homme, celui-ci s'en tirerait sans le moindre problème. L'absurdité de la prescription. De toute façon, ils n'auraient pu rassembler suffisamment de preuves, pas après tout ce temps. Comment un homme pouvait-il prendre la vie d'une adolescente et tenter d'assassiner un gosse de dix ans et s'en tirer en toute impunité ? Ce monde écoeurait parfois Sebastian aussi. Il fallait parfois savoir s'enlever ses oeillères et fermer les yeux sur les règles. Pour se faire justice soi-même. Ruvik sentait qu'il remettait tout en question ; c'était le moment ou jamais d'abattre sa dernière carte. Si Sebastian persistait à vouloir l'arrêter, il devrait employer un moyen nettement plus punitif. Il aurait alors été dans une situation des plus délicates. Tout le monde se moquait de la disparition d'aliénés, mais celle d'un détective ne passerait pas inaperçue. Il priait pour que Sebastian ne l'oblige pas à en arriver là.

\- Seb...

Le surnom arracha un frisson à l'interpellé, en particulier à cause du ton si grave sur lequel il était prononcé.

\- Mets-toi à ma place. Imagine-toi que Lily ait été assassinée...

Sebastian peinait à le concevoir ; il songea une seconde qu'il serait peut-être devenu fou. Fou de haine, rongé par elle chaque putain de jour qui passerait. Exactement comme Ruvik. Le silence les enveloppa de nouveau. La pluie cognait fort contre les vitres et le vent emportait des feuilles boueuses. Ruvik attendait que le couperet rombe, avec une certaine angoisse. Il y eut comme un flottement et la pression sur son poignet s'évanouit d'un seul coup. Sebastian l'avait libéré et il soupirait, la tête basse. Il jura et s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber, sur une chaise adossée au mur. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, tandis que Ruvik, perdu, l'observait attentivement.

\- Tu comptes en faire quoi ?

Le blond n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

\- De lui ou du...

\- Du corps. Tu comptes en faire quoi ? répéta-t-il sur un ton très sec et pressant, tout en se traitant de tous les noms mentalement. Faudra le faire disparaître.

Ruvik se mordit la lèvre inférieure une brève seconde. Jimenez se chargeait fort bien de régler ce genre de détails d'ordinaire, mais il garda le silence sur ce sujet. Sebastian lança alors une idée :

\- On l'enterrera dans la crypte ?

Ruvik s'apprêtait à acquiescer, quand il réalisa que cela reviendrait à révéler tous ses autres sales petits secrets à Sebastian, les expérimentations clandestines, les patients disparus prisonniers dans ses caves. Il secoua vivement la tête.

\- Je préférerais que son sale cadavre finisse dans une décharge... loin de chez moi. Surtout pas dans cette maison.

Comme s'il la souillerait de sa seule présence. Sebastian comprit sa décision sous cet angle. Il hocha doucement la tête et déclara dans un murmure, tout en sachant très bien, malheureusement, dans quoi il s'engageait et le risque qu'il encourait :

\- Je chargerai le corps dans ma voiture et j'irai le jeter, avant l'aube. Oublies pas les gants pour les empreintes et...

Il se râcla nerveusement la gorge. _Bon sang, il foutait quoi ?_ Mais il savait pourquoi il le faisait. La raison existait dans les yeux de Ruvik. Le regard du blond s'adoucissait très lentement, comme si la fureur qui l'habitait et le bouffait de l'intérieur s'atténuait, au moins pour un instant. Sebastian soupira à s'en fendre l'âme.

\- Dépêche-toi.

 _Fais ça vite... avant que je ne change d'avis_. Ruvik acquiesça imperceptiblement et se pressa dans les escaliers, si bien que Sebastian ne le vit pas prendre la direction des sous-sols. De toute façon, il n'avait rien envie de savoir, de voir ou d'entendre davantage. Il sortit carrément du manoir et s'enferma dans sa voiture garée devant.

Ruvik s'en était retourné dans les caveaux. L'homme, qui se vidait lentement de son sang, en raison des multiples plaies qui le recouvraient, trembla de tous ses membres en l'entendant approcher. Ruvik se baissa à sa hauteur et le frappa froidement au visage, pour qu'il le regarde et ne se détourne plus.

\- Je suis terriblement désolé, mais il semble que je doive faire vite.

L'homme voulut le stopper. Son cri s'acheva dans un gargouillement, alors que sa gorge était tranchée nette. Un trait net, d'une précision chirurgicale. Ruvik le contempla un long moment. _C'était fini. J'ai tenu ma promesse, Laura. Je les ai tous eus, l'un après l'autre_. Un sourire presque heureux germa sur sa bouche. Il aurait aimé prolonger sa contemplation, mais le temps, en la personne de Sebastian, pressait. Il attrapa une immense enveloppe plastifiée, détacha le mort de sa chaise et l'enveloppa dedans.

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian attendait au volant de sa voiture, fumant cigarette sur cigarette. _Putain de merde... J'ai foutu quoi ?!_ Il regrettait déjà amèrement sa décision ; qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?! Mais, maintenant qu'il avait donné sa parole, il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Fichu sens de l'honneur et fichu coeur trop tendre. Dire que tout avait commencé par une banale curiosité et un léger béguin... _Te voilà bien dans la merde, mon vieux_...

Des pas lui firent dresser la tête. Ruvik descendait vite le perron, sous la pluie battante. Sebastian descendit de son véhicule. Malgré le fracas de l'averse, il entendit :

\- C'est fait. C'est fini. Je l'ai mis dans un sac. Il t'attend dans l'entrée.

Alors qu'il venait d'enfiler son trench coat et s'apprêtait à aller chercher le corps, Ruvik l'agrippa par la manche et le retint. Il ne savait pas trop bien ce qu'il faisait. En fait, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais il précipita sa bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser fut si furtif que Sebastian demeura un moment sous le choc, cloué sur place, en train de se demander s'il était bien réel ou s'il avait rêvé. Ruvik murmura alors, lui ôtant tout doute :

\- Merci... d'être là...

Alors que n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait mis sous les verrous ou aurait appelé à l'aide, en criant au fou. Il n'avait pas ressenti grand chose en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais, apparemment, il en allait tout autrement pour Sebastian, dont l'expression et la voix changèrent, se faisant plus détendues, comme s'il se délestait d'un peu de culpabilité. A bout de souffle, le brun le contempla encore quelques secondes. Il était comme possédé, ou plutôt il se sentait vivant, comme si tout ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant n'avait été qu'un songe. Son coeur battait la chamade comme seulement deux fois dans sa vie, à la naissance de Lily et à sa mort.

Ruvik, lui, était comme mort à l'intérieur. Il regrettait déjà son élan qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, mais, surtout il réalisait à quel point il était piégé maintenant. Il avait mal joué. Sebastian connaissait sa vraie nature, son vrai visage. Leurs destins étaient désormais liés à jamais. Ruvik devait éviter de le tuer, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais il ne pouvait plus non plus couper les ponts avec lui. Plus maintenant qu'il savait presque tout de lui. Il devait le garder dans sa ligne de mire. Il devait... l'amadouer pour mieux le contrôler. Il ferma les yeux, ressentit avec beaucoup de dégoût la pression de cette bouche sur la sienne pendant une seconde. Quand il avait rouvert les paupières, Sebastian charriait le cadavre dans son coffre et retournait au volant. Ruvik prit sur lui pour passer sa main et bloquer sa portière.

\- Reviens.

Sebastian, très dérouté, le considéra avec stupeur. ça semblait tellement irréel, surtout de la part de Ruvik.

\- Reviens passer la nuit avec moi.

L'inspecteur combattit son envie de lui dire oui. Il baissa les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. Il était épuisé.

\- Je sais pas si...

\- Tu vas m'abandonner maintenant ? le coupa vite Ruvik, affectant une immense tristesse.

Les phares s'allumèrent. Il pleuvait toujours des cordes. Les gouttes heurtaient violemment le métal de la carrosserie.

\- Couche-toi. Essaye de te calmer. Je serai là d'ici une heure.

Ruvik opina du chef et esquissa un pas en arrière pour laisser la berline s'éloigner. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la nuit l'avale tout entière.

* * *

 _Là, ça passe encore, mais y a quand même des limites à la gentillesse de Sebastian et le sadisme en fait partie ;)_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : La force du déni  
**

Il roula dans la nuit, sous l'averse affolante, jusqu'à la décharge la plus éloignée du lieu du crime. Du manoir de Ruvik. L'idée le rendait malade, bien plus que la moiteur du plastique sous ses doigts, lorsqu'il l'extirpa de son coffre. Comme si l'homme enveloppé dedans vivait encore. Et s'il pouvait encore le sauver ? Sebastian contempla ce qui devait être la face de l'inconnu, sous la bâche tendue. Il se baissa lentement, écoutant avec attention, en quête d'un souffle, tout en sachant qu'il se créait de faux espoirs. Ruvik était méthodique et acharné ; jamais il ne l'aurait laissé en vie. Sebastian n'entendit rien, ce qui confirma sa théorie. Cependant, il demeura là encore quelques secondes, à hésiter à retirer le plastique, à dévoiler la dépouille.

Une part de lui voulait contempler l'oeuvre de Ruvik, voulait voir l'étendue de sa folie, de son ire. Une autre lui serinait de n'en rien faire. _"L'aimes-tu ?"_ lui répétait-elle. Il n'aurait vraiment su le dire, au point où il en était. D'un côté, il en détenait la certitude, mais, d'un autre, il en éprouvait tant de culpabilité à présent qu'il aurait souhaité détruire ce lien qui avait été ardu à nouer. Ses doigts s'approchèrent du sac, demeurèrent en suspens, au-dessus, incertains, puis finalement se retirèrent définitivement. Sebastian chargea alors l'énorme paquet sur son dos et marcha jusqu'au recoin le plus puant et sombre de la décharge. Là, il balança le corps, là où se trouvait sa place, selon Ruvik. Parmi les déchets. Sebastian se sentit perdu une seconde.

 _J'ai fait quelque chose de mal... ou j'ai fait quelque chose de bien ?_

Cet homme, celui-là même enveloppé de plastique, au milieu des ordures putrides s'affaissant, méritait de mourir pour ce qu'il avait osé faire à Ruvik et Laura. Mais la justice qu'il servait lui disait le contraire. Sebastian se surprit à la remettre en question. Il n'avait jamais vraiment songé à contourner les règles, à les plier, auparavant. Il se secoua. Pas de temps pour tergiverser. Il devait partir. Il pouvait encore aller prévenir les autorités et, par là, les mettre, lui et Ruvik, dans un pétrin sans nom. Tous deux iraient en prison. Ruvik, à coup sûr, y finirait ses jours. Quant à lui, il n'en sortirait que vieillard. Ou il pouvait retourner auprès de Ruvik et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si cette triste soirée ne se rejouerait plus jamais. Il s'assit dans son siège de voiture, conduisit assez longtemps pour établir une distance suffisante entre la décharge et lui, puis s'arrêta en bordure de la route.

Son briquet craqua, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit d'un geste fluide, pour allumer sa cigarette. La flamme, avant de mourir dans la nuit, alluma une seconde son visage crispé, pensif, en proie au dilemme le plus cornélien de son existence. Le problème s'était déjà présenté à lui, sous diverses formes, de multiples fois, durant sa carrière. Les règles devaient-elles toujours être parfaitement respectées ? Parfois, il les avait laissées de côté, mais en avait toujours nourri des remords. Il était trop honnête. Cette fois pourtant, il se montrait simplement égoïste. Sa véritable crainte était celle que Ruvik se serve de lui. Uniquement. Il ne l'avait même pas appelé et Sebastian l'avait pourchassé. Déjà plusieurs mois qu'il lui courait après et pourquoi ? Pour finir complice d'un meurtre.

Le pire restait qu'il l'était devenu de son plein gré. Ruvik l'avait charmé. Nul besoin de beauté pour ça. Il avait suffi de cette façon particulière d'être, de prononcer le moindre mot, de faire le plus infime geste. Et sûrement aussi sa manière de lui résister en toute délicatesse, de ne pas céder, de ne rien lui donner. Tout en le faisant espérer toujours plus. Le brun ricana amèrement. Il était complètement mordu. Un faible sourire fendit ses lèvres, refermées sur sa clope presque terminée. La seconde suivante, il la jetait par la fenêtre et prenait la direction du manoir. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il vit la grande maison plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Pas une seule lueur. A aucune fenêtre. La demeure paraissait à l'abandon. Un instant, il en vint à croire que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un songe de plus. Puis il aperçut cette grande ombre dans la nuit, glissant entre les arbres.

Ruvik n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il marchait, à travers le jardin, se moquant de la pluie battante. Sa silhouette louvoyait entre les troncs d'arbre et il se rappelait les heures heureuses passées avec Laura, à jouer, en ce temps où le jardin était encore rempli de leurs éclats de rire. Sebastian descendit de sa voiture en prenant garde de ne pas claquer la portière, comme si Ruvik était un animal sauvage qui risquait de fuir. Une apparition presque magique. _Tu me rendras dingue..._ Fou d'amour. Il s'avança, sans se douter que c'était précisément son objectif. Celui de le bercer de mensonges qu'il goberait l'un après l'autre, de paraître doux quand il n'était que rancoeur et colère.

Aussitôt qu'il l'entendit rentrer, il adopta un air perdu, mélancolique. Celui qu'il aurait dû avoir sans le forcer, en de pareilles circonstances. Mais le charme fit son effet. Sebastian osa effleurer sa manche. Détrempée. Il devait être dehors depuis un sacré bout de temps. Ruvik s'esquiva, avec une certaine légèreté toute fantomatique. Après tout, il se sentait mort à l'intérieur. Depuis ses dix ans. Il regarda Sebastian de haut en bas, le toisa. _Tu veux de moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

Sebastian agrippa son poignet et Ruvik voulut l'éviter, mais une seconde trop tard. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, bataillèrent plusieurs secondes, peut-être minutes. Sebastian scrutait la face tendue vers lui, défiante et délavée par la pluie. Les gouttes d'eau glissaient entre les incurvations de la peau brûlée. Les bandages étaient tous tombés. Il s'en était débarrassé, comme du cadavre quand Sebastian l'avait emmené. Il continua de fixer le brun, sans un mot, les lèvres résolument closes. A cet instant, Sebastian sentait qu'il était pleinement lui. Qu'il ne lui mentait pas. La pluie frappa plus fort et le vent souffla de plus belle. Sebastian soupira. Assez de ce jeu de cache-cache.

\- Je te veux.

Ce n'était même plus sexuel. Ce n'était pas si bas. ça avait dépassé ce stade primitif, pour devenir une union plus sacrée, plus intime encore. Une sorte d'échange entre deux âmes blessées. _Tu panseras mes plaies et j'en ferai de même avec les tiennes_. Un curieux sourire illumina le visage de Ruvik, tout en le rendant d'une malice peu rassurante. Il savait bien que Sebastian s'attendait à coucher avec lui, ou au moins à dormir auprès de lui, puisque l'amour ne correspondait pas trop à l'humeur du jour. Mais il n'aurait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Le sourire de Ruvik s'accentua, tandis qu'il le ramenait à l'intérieur.

 _Tu ne dormiras pas avec moi ce soir._ Ni les suivants, s'il avait pu l'éviter. Mais, pour que tout reste voilé, pour parvenir à son but, une vraie relation était sa seule issue ; l'unique moyen d'endormir la méfiance et la conscience du détective consistait en cette nuée de sentiments. Aussi lui indiqua-t-il la chambre d'ami, voisine de la sienne.

* * *

Lorsque Sebastian se réveilla le lendemain, son premier réflexe ne fut pas de sauter du lit pour filer à son travail. Il avait manqué son réveil, tant les événements de la veille l'avaient secoué. La bouteille de whisky, soigneusement déposée sur sa table de chevet par les soins de Ruvik, n'y était pas non plus étrangère. Il avait été assez écoeuré de ne toujours pas être autorisé à partager son lit et il avait bu pour dissiper et sa déception, et sa faute. Il avança à pas feutrés dans le couloir conduisant à la chambre de Ruvik. Sans en connaître la raison, il se sentait obligé de prendre ses précautions ici. Parvenu devant sa porte, il frappa. Pas de réponse. Une crainte terrible le saisit. Il avait déjà vu tant de malheureux acculés au suicide, après avoir cru se soulager de leur peine en se vengeant, en vain. Il ouvrit la porte, mais ne découvrit qu'un lit impeccable. Un détail retint cependant son attention. La fenêtre était ouverte. Toute grande. Comme le signe d'une libération. Sebastian n'avait jamais vu la moindre vitre de cette maison laissée ainsi. Il s'y pencha. Dehors, plus loin dans les jardins, il entrevit une fine silhouette, blanche comme un fantôme, qui parcourait les allées, la démarche plus légère que la veille et les jours précédents.

Lorsqu'il parvint en bas, face à lui, le spectre s'était confortablement installé sous les frondaisons. Il détestait le soleil, sûrement parce qu'il y était plutôt sensible, pour ce qu'il lui évoquait, mais aussi parce qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de le voir. Un large chapeau blafard reposait sur sa tête, couvrant les zones dénudées de son visage et de son cou, que les bandages tout aussi pâles ne recouvraient pas. Il était entièrement vêtu de blanc. Du pantalon au long manteau d'été, à manches longues, dans lequel il était enveloppé. Il ne semblait pas réel. Toujours si évanescent. Atemporel. Sans âge.

Et il paraissait si calme, alors que, quelques heures à peine avant, il se déchaînait sur un homme. Il faisait jaillir son sang ; il le plantait comme un animal. Il entendait encore ses cris, pouvait presque sentir son sang épais et sale couler sur lui et sa lame, et, tout en laissant le flux de souvenirs l'inonder, il souriait. De plus en plus. A cet instant, Sebastian entrevit une seconde son coeur de glace. Mais il s'approcha. Ruvik l'accueillit d'une manière toute cohérente avec son apparence, affable, mais trouble et froide.

\- Bien dormi ?

Sebastian soupira en haussant les épaules, puis s'assit à côté de lui. Sous les feuillages, il faisait presque frais.

\- Et toi ? s'enquit-il simplement.

Le tutoiement fit visiblement tiquer Ruvik, mais il choisit enfin de pleinement et en tout temps l'accepter, pour le bonheur de Sebastian. Ruvik marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de répondre, sur un ton calculé :

\- Je respire.

Un pesant silence s'instaura et dura, jusqu'à ce que Ruvik ne décide de le rompre ; il devait achever de glisser Sebastian dans sa poche. Même si le détective s'était déjà compromis pour lui, il n'était pas à l'abri d'un impromptu revirement de situation.

\- J'ai conscience que ce que... tu as dû accomplir cette nuit était horriblement difficile pour toi. Après tout, tu es sensé protéger les gens... Peut-être même as-tu le sentiment d'avoir trahi ce en quoi tu croyais...

L'hispanique le coupa net. Ruvik touchait un point sensible, mais rien qu'il n'avait pas d'ores et déjà résolu de son propre chef.

\- Je me suis juré de protéger ceux qui le méritent.

Il inspira, afin d'apaiser son coeur qui battait la chamade, et s'enhardit à attraper une main de Ruvik, pour capter son regard. Le blond dut réprimer un mouvement de recul, tandis que le brun poursuivait :

\- Et celui qui t'a fait ça n'appartenait pas à ceux-là. Toi, si.

 _Pas plus que ce père que j'ai arrêté la veille... Et qui me rappelait tant le tien_. Un parent dans toute son indignité. Un étrange sourire fendit les lèvres du blond, alors que sa main glissait insensiblement de dessous celle, râpeuse et plus large, bien plus robuste, de Sebastian ; ils n'avaient pas eu la même vie, pas les mêmes chances, ni les mêmes problèmes. Quoique...

\- Tu n'es pas aussi d'étroit d'esprit que je le croyais...

La première fois où il se montrait véritablement honnête et agréable avec lui. Sebastian se mit à son tour à sourire. D'une manière quasi-imperceptible, il se pencha vers Ruvik, dont les yeux se plissèrent dans l'ombre de son chapeau.

\- Heureux que tu t'en sois enfin aperçu...

Ruvik se détourna légèrement, dévoré par l'envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles ; il détestait être moqué ou se faire seulement taquiner. Pourtant, il n'y résista pas seulement par nécessité. Une part de lui avait aussi appris à s'amuser des propos de Sebastian, sans réellement s'en offenser. Il mesurait bien, depuis la veille, l'adoration presque sainte que lui portait le brun. Comment, dans de telles circonstances, aurait-il pu prendre ombrage d'une simple phrase ? Il n'avait pas envie de lui céder pour autant, même s'il sentait que le couperet tomberait bientôt.

Sebastian avait passé ses dernières années à bosser, sans relâche, infatigable. Il avait accumulé une quantité impressionnante de jours de congé. Même si l'époque n'était pas la mieux choisie, il décida d'en poser un pour passer la journée en compagnie de Ruvik. Celui-ci mourait d'envie de le faire renoncer, mais il accepta de mauvaise grâce qu'il reste à ses côtés, "le temps qu'il se remette du choc". Ces mots l'avaient fait doucement rire. _Mon pauvre Seb, je pense que tu es bien le plus choqué de nous deux..._ Prétextant une migraine, il se retira dans sa chambre pour faire la sieste. _  
_

Sebastian en profita pour passer son coup de fil. Alors qu'il composait le numéro du commissariat, son portable sonna. Il devina aisément ce que Oda lui voulait. Soit l'asiatique le rappellerait à l'ordre, parce qu'il était en retard, toujours avec cette politesse qui le caractérisait, soit il était porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Une nouvelle disparition, par exemple. Sebastian se surprit presque à le souhaiter, histoire d'écarter enfin Ruvik de toute cette sordide histoire. Naturellement, il songea également à une troisième possibilité, qui s'avéra la bonne. Aussitôt qu'il eut décroché, Joseph lui annonça que le corps du kidnappé de la veille avait été retrouvé dans la décharge au nord de la ville, mutilé. Rien que Sebastian ignorait. A son grand regret. Il voulait lui dire qu'il se retirait pour la journée, quand Oda ajouta :

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Nous avons aussi mis la main sur un des disparus de l'hôpital Beacon.

 _Enfin !_ Le coeur de Sebastian bondit dans sa poitrine. Enfin, ce taré avait commis une erreur. Oda poursuivait, de sa voix monocorde :

\- Vous serez sûrement intéressé d'apprendre que les deux affaires sont peut-être liées.

A ces mots, Sebastian réagit au quart-de-tour. Il s'exclama, abasourdi :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les deux corps présentent des entailles assez similaires, même si elles n'ont pas été faites aux mêmes endroits. Dans les deux cas, d'après le légiste, les blessures ont été infligées à l'aide d'un type identique de lame. Une lame chirurgicale, probablement un scalpel.

La respiration du détective s'accélérait à chaque mot. Il demanda avec empressement :

\- Quoi d'autre ?

La voix à l'autre bout du fil le déçut :

\- Rien pour le moment. Il se pourrait qu'il existe d'autres similitudes, mais il faudra attendre le rapport complet du légiste pour en avoir le coeur net.

Un silence tomba abruptement. Joseph, au bout de quelques minutes, le rompit, songeant que Sebastian réfléchissait à leurs dernières avancées.

\- Vous ne comptez pas venir aujourd'hui ?

Sebastian mit un temps avant de répondre ; son cerveau était en sens dessus dessous. Il tâcha de s'éclaircir les idées et reprit à grand peine, en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de ses doutes :

\- J'allais justement appeler pour avertir le secrétariat. Je m'autorise un jour de vacances.

Joseph sembla presque rassuré par la nouvelle. Il avait tant de fois cru que Sebastian finirait par se tuer à la tâche.

\- Profitez-en bien, détective, et pas seulement pour cogiter, acheva-t-il, dans un léger rire, avant de raccrocher.

Lentement, Sebastian décolla le portable de son oreille. A cet instant, Ruvik descendait les marches vers lui. A son expression, au léger frisson de ses doigts quand il glissa son téléphone dans sa poche de trench coat, il comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait. Jimenez avait dû merder. Et c'était à lui, qui se retrouvait dans la ligne de mire, de rattraper le coup, tant bien que mal.

Il regarda Sebastian d'un air anodin, presque doux. _Je vais devoir coucher avec lui_. Lui dire oui à tout. Lui dire même qu'il l'aimait, si, d'aventure, il le lui demandait. Tout cela même si le soir était on ne peut plus mal choisi. Il devait recevoir un nouvel arrivage durant la nuit. Qu'importait... Avec un peu de chance, Sebastian se serait saoulé et dormirait, ivre d'amour et d'alcool.

* * *

Il l'emmena dîner à l'extérieur, même s'il aurait été plus sage de se cacher, de se terrer dans le manoir ou, plus encore, de partir chacun de son côté. Ruvik lui parut bien maussade, mais pas comme quelqu'un empreint de remords. Il semblait juste avoir le blues. Pour la première fois depuis leurs nombreuses soirées passées ensemble, il ne lui posa pas une seule question concernant son travail. Ils n'abordèrent pas le sujet, de près ou de loin. En revanche, pour la millième fois, Sebastian aurait voulu lui jurer qu'il n'attendait rien de lui. Qu'il ne lui imposerait rien, en échange de son silence. Mais il se tut.

Ils rentrèrent en silence et, même s'il ne pesait plus aussi lourd qu'autrefois, Sebastian aurait tout donné pour l'abattre. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait, Ruvik ne l'ignorait pas. Bien au contraire. En réalité, il n'avait cessé de l'observer, de tout le repas, tellement aspiré qu'il n'avait pas émis un son, ni touché à son assiette. Comme tout ce qu'il accomplissait, y compris les tueries, il le faisait avec une certaine élégance discrète, effacée. Il l'avait étudié, comme un spécimen rare, avec une curiosité innocente d'enfant. Même lorsque ses yeux avaient glissé sous la ceinture. Il pensait pratique. Un être humain ne se résumait à ses yeux qu'à un amas de chairs, de membres articulés savamment agencés par la nature. Il peinait à éprouver du désir ; il n'y arrivait pas. Quelque part, ça l'agaçait. Parce que ça lui échappait. Il espérait que Sebastian pourrait lui être de nouveau utile. Il était au pied du mur ; autant faire tout son possible pour que cette nuit ne soit pas juste un supplice.

Une fois arrivé, Sebastian le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et attendit qu'il l'invite ou non à entrer. Pour rester. Toujours prisonnier de son mutisme, il lui fit signe de la main de le suivre. ça suffisait amplement. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, Sebastian se prit lui-même à hésiter. Ruvik s'était montré de nouveau si distant... Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, dans la pénombre. Il eut l'air de le comprendre, mais recula d'un pas, l'enjoignant à entrer tout de même. La chambre n'avait pas changé depuis son enfance. De vieux dessins traînaient sur la coiffeuse. Une grande jeune femme aux cheveux noirs tenait par la main un petit garçon blond.

\- Laura ? s'enquit le brun.

Ruvik acquiesça avec lenteur. Il s'était installé sur le lit et le scrutait d'un regard des plus décontenançant. Sebastian s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui clochait, quand il le devança. Clair et presque ferme, il lui ordonna sans crier gare :

\- Déshabille-toi.

Il avait besoin de garder les commandes, d'en avoir l'impression en tout cas. Sebastian était prêt à le lui accorder, si ça pouvait lui permettre de se détendre. Il s'exécuta donc, sans protester, en dépit de l'incongruité de la situation. Bientôt, il se retrouva en boxer, face à Ruvik. Qui le regardait toujours, avec cette expression de neutralité totale. _Bordel_... Non, vraiment, c'était sûrement le moment le plus bizarre, le plus gênant de sa vie.

\- ça aussi, déclara Ruvik, après quelques secondes d'embarras atroce pour Sebastian. Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière, mais je doute que tu puisses le garder.

Sebastian soupira. _T'es fou..._ Mais il obéit encore et se retrouva aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Il avait espéré que les choses se fassent naturellement, mais c'était bien illusoire avec quelqu'un tel que Ruvik. Alors il s'était en quelque sorte préparé. Du moins, il l'avait cru, car, désormais, il n'avait plus aucune certitude. Quoique que Ruvik eut espéré, il ne l'avait pas trouvé et Sebastian le devinait aisément à son expression.

Derrière ses grands airs, le blond avait perdu contenance. Il le sentait anxieux, craintif, presque... effrayé ? Comme si se livrer à cet acte, pourtant normal entre adultes consentants, risquait de tout remettre en question, allait balayer ce qui lui restait d'enfantin. Sebastian se racla nerveusement la gorge, puis finit par le rejoindre. Il s'assit près de lui sur le lit et lui passa, tout doucement, la main dans le dos. Il évitait le moindre geste brusque.

\- Si tu n'en as pas envie, murmura-t-il tout bas, te forces pas. T'as pas à le faire.

 _C'est ok... C'est pas grave_. Mais le problème s'était déplacé. Ruvik n'hésitait plus pour les mêmes raisons. C'était bien plus dur d'accepter cette parcelle d'humanité qu'il exécrait que de tuer quelqu'un.

\- Je n'arrive juste pas à...

Il butait les mots. Pour une fois, il ne maîtrisait vraiment plus rien.

\- Je n'arrive pas à être "normal".

\- ça me convient très bien comme ça, rit doucement Sebastian.

Ruvik inspira et baissa lentement sa capuche, sans stopper ses pensées. Sa respiration avait grimpé en flèche les minutes précédentes, mais elle décroissait graduellement. Il planta son regard dans celui de Sebastian. Contrairement à d'habitude, il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois.

\- Très bien, déclara-t-il, de la voix la plus posée possible. Faisons " _ça_ ".

Sebastian aurait vraiment aimé le taquiner, mais il se retint et s'abstint du moindre commentaire ; Ruvik aurait définitivement coupé les ponts, à coup sûr. Alors que Sebastian espérait un baiser ou même une simple caresse, un geste initiant un rapprochement, Ruvik se dressa et reprit, le fixant toujours :

\- Montre-moi.

Sebastian en resta pantois. En d'autres circonstances, s'il avait été extérieur à tout ça, il aurait éclaté de rire. Ruvik lui rappelait juste la jeune fille timide avec qui il avait eu sa première fois. En plus autoritaire et froid, certes. Bon sang, quelle différence entre eux ! Mais il ne pouvait rire, lâcher un son. Là, il se sentait totalement dépassé. Il essaya de conserver son sérieux, même si la situation lui semblait franchement comique.

\- Ruvik, j'ai besoin de toi pour ça.

Sebastian se redressa et écarta un peu ses bandages de sa bouche, du bout de ses doigts, pour presser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une petite victoire. Elles se suivirent, dans une extrême lenteur. Ne serait-ce qu'enlever son haut ennuyait Ruvik, parce qu'il dévoilait le corps d'une victime, avec des faiblesses. ça semblait évident. Pendant les heures qui s'ensuivraient, il serait vulnérable. Si Sebastian voulait le blesser, il le pourrait, sans aucune réserve. Il réprima un tremblement quand il se retrouva dénudé à son tour. Il tenta de se rassurer. _Ce n'est rien. Tout le monde fait ça_. Y compris des gens bien moins forts, bien moins intelligents que lui. Mais ces gens-là avaient confiance en l'autre, en le genre humain. Ruvik non, si bien que se donner lui paraissait quelque chose d'insurmontable.

Pas aussi impossible qu'il se l'imaginait cependant. Sebastian sut prendre sur lui. Même si lui attendait ce moment depuis des mois, il laissa Ruvik se décontracter, ce qui prit plusieurs heures. Il rongea son frein, tout en s'attendant à ce que Ruvik se ravise et le rejette, à n'importe quel moment, pour n'importe quelle raison. A son plus grand soulagement, ça n'arriva pas.

* * *

Aux alentours de minuit, ils reposaient dans le lit, plutôt tranquilles. Sebastian était enfin de nouveau heureux ; que Ruvik ne l'ait pas renvoyé l'avait rassuré. Il aurait presque osé dire qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ruvik lui semblait plus songeur. Il hésita à lui demander franchement s'il avait aimé, s'il était déçu. Déjà, il ne pouvait comparer cette fois-là avec une précédente. Sebastian se garda de lui poser toute question, par crainte de l'indisposer. En réalité, Ruvik était plutôt rassuré par ce qu'il avait découvert. Il n'aimait pas Sebastian, mais il devait avouer qu'il appréciait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il rit intérieurement. Ce devait être intrinsèquement et profondément humain, ce goût pour le sexe. Quelque chose d'inscrit que même un être évolué tel que lui ne pouvait combattre.

\- Fatigué ? l'interrompit la voix contentée de Sebastian.

Ruvik lui offrit un petit sourire éteint. Tout à fait contrôlé. La légère quiétude provoquée par l'orgasme était déjà bien loin pour lui.

\- Un peu.

\- On a qu'à dormir.

Un bras poilu et veiné l'entoura et le ramena contre le torse un peu humide. Ruvik fit une moue discrète. Il mit son dégoût de côté et ne se décala pas. Il avait aimé l'acte en lui-même, mais tout le reste, tout ce qui l'entourait, lui paraissait inutile, voire pénible. Sebastian éteignit la lampe de chevet et embrassa un Ruvik plutôt récalcitrant. Il sombra vite dans un sommeil si profond qu'il ne broncha pas lorsque Ruvik, aux alentours de deux heures, quitta le lit pour sortir.

Le tonnerre, par contre, l'éveilla en sursaut, le sortant d'un nouveau cauchemar. La silhouette malingre de Ruvik le pourchassait à travers des couloirs métalliques, rongés par la rouille. Il avait beau tenté de le raisonner, lui crier qui il était, le spectre continuait inlassablement d'avancer, encore et encore. Avec cette expression de résignation glaciale plaquée sur son visage immuable. Sebastian aurait pu aller vers lui, mais quelque chose lui intimait de courir, aussi loin que possible. A son réveil, il éprouva le besoin de sentir Ruvik, le vrai Ruvik, le sien, celui qui ne le poursuivait pas, menaçant. Il fut surpris de ne pas le retrouver lové contre lui. Il tâtonna le lit, à sa recherche, en vain. Sa place était froide.

Il se dressa et fila à la fenêtre. La lumière de phares l'aveugla une seconde, le temps qu'il se déshabitue à l'obscurité. Dehors, dans l'enceinte du domaine, se trouvait stationné un large véhicule de transport. Sebastian plissa les yeux, tâchant de l'apercevoir plus nettement, mais, avec la pluie et la noirceur ambiante, il était dur de discerner quoi que ce soit de plus. Ce qu'il vit, en revanche, était Ruvik, discutant avec le conducteur. Le blond lui adressa quelques signes, puis finit par s'en retourner au manoir, tandis que le véhicule quittait la propriété.

La dernière chose à laquelle Ruvik songeait, quand il fut de retour dans la chambre, trempé jusqu'aux os, était Sebastian, bien réveillé, presque parfaitement lucide, l'attendant de pied ferme, en attente d'explications. Le brun attaqua derechef.

\- C'était qui ?

Avant même que Ruvik ne réponde, il l'interrompit, le prévenant d'une voix grondante :

\- Me prends pas pour un con. Je t'ai vu discuter avec un homme dans le jardin, à...

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur le réveil, sur la table de chevet.

\- A trois heures du matin.

Ruvik, tout en soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme, pour lui prouver qu'il se faisait du souci et se fâchait pour rien, s'assit et entreprit de se débarrasser de ses habits mouillés.

\- Juste un convoyeur qui s'était égaré. Je lui ai juste indiqué comment regagner la ville.

\- Un convoyeur ici, au milieu de nulle-part ? répéta le détective, incrédule.

Deux mains froides et ruisselantes d'eau se joignirent derrière sa nuque.

\- Oui... Ils ne sont pas tous très malins... Et... avec cette pluie...

Il l'embrassait entre chaque mot et Sebastian sentait sa colère et ses soupçons fondre comme neige au soleil. C'était si bon de se laisser aller à croire, tellement si simple de se contenter de fermer les yeux.

\- C'est si facile de se perdre par chez nous...

* * *

 _Un petit chapitre tout "sympa" avant que les ennuis commencent héhé_

 _Note : Ecrit avec l'album de Meiko Kaji (surtout les morceaux "Onna no Jyumon" and "Hotaru no hashi")_

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Un être à ma mesure  
**

Deux bonnes semaines se déroulèrent, dans le calme le plus apparent, le plus trompeur. Sebastian retourna chaque jour travailler comme un damné, mais il n'appréhendait plus le soir où Ruvik cesserait de répondre à ses appels. Pour cause, il avait emménagé chez lui. Il avait enfin rompu avec cette solitude atroce qui lui pesait. Chaque soir, il avait quelqu'un à saluer, qui l'attendait à son nouveau foyer ; chaque nuit, il avait un corps à étreindre. Surtout, il pouvait ainsi surveiller les allées et venues de son si mystérieux partenaire. Ruvik le manipulant ; Sebastian le soupçonnant. Chacun dans l'ignorance de l'autre. Cet étrange jeu de dupes établi entre eux semblait voué à durer pour l'éternité.

Evidemment, la proposition de vivre ensemble, sous un même toit, avait été lancée par Sebastian. Au départ, Ruvik y avait rechigné. Ils en avaient longuement parlé. Le sujet avait été plus qu'amplement débattu. Finalement, lui montrant combien le temps les pressait, Sebastian avait eu raison de ses dernières résistances. Ni lui, ni Ruvik, n'avait encore vingt ans. En s'installant à son domicile, Sebastian désirait aussi découvrir l'identité de cet ami que Ruvik voyait autrefois, avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, de manière officielle. Mais l'étranger ne parut jamais ; Ruvik cessa de le mentionner et, bientôt, il se fondit parmi les ombres du passé.

Sebastian se pressa dans les escaliers. Vivre au manoir allongeait considérablement son trajet pour se rendre à son bureau. Argument que Ruvik n'avait pas manqué de faire valoir, pour le détourner de son idée. Mais le détective avait remporté la manche, en se révélant bien plus obstiné. Il traversa le grand hall et jeta un regard en biais sur les portes des caves, entravées par de longues planches de bois robuste. Peu avant son emménagement, Ruvik les avait faites barricadées, prétextant que les effluves qui remontaient des sous-sols l'incommodaient. Il avait un odorat très sensible. En réalité, il s'agissait surtout d'un moyen de détourner pour de bon Sebastian des caves, de l'empêcher d'y entrer et de découvrir les corps qui s'y entassaient.

Ruvik, en robe de chambre, déjeunait tranquillement, l'air pensif. Comme toujours. Sebastian s'attarda une seconde pour l'observer à la dérobée. Il se demandait sans cesse ce qui pouvait tant l'absorber, où son esprit voyageait-il, loin d'ici. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il ne songeait qu'à des corps disséqués et à la machine du STEM. Ruvik devinait souvent quand Sebastian le scrutait discrètement, mais il feignait de ne pas le remarquer. Ce que Sebastian lui-même réalisait et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas le gêner. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Ruvik l'avait accepté bien plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait supposé. Sebastian ne cherchait pas à le piéger. Il lui laissait sa liberté, ses secrets ; il ne le pressait jamais de questions ou de demandes. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de délicat, mais il se forçait à agir comme tel, pour Ruvik. Pour ne pas le troubler.

Ce matin-là, Sebastian se contenta donc de le fixer quelques secondes, avant de filer. Lorsqu'il déboula dans son office, une montagne de dossiers empilés l'attendait sur son bureau. Il interrogea Oda du regard.

\- Les rapports du légiste et aussi un avis de disparition...

Sebastian s'empara le premier dossier et vit en grosses lettres le nom de Leslie Withers. _Oh mierda..._ Le gosse autiste qui avait voulu déposer, mais avait été déclaré inapte. Il se sentit aussitôt coupable de ne pas l'avoir écouté, d'avoir suivi l'avis de ses collègues qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un dingue de plus. Il feuilleta le dossier, puis passa aux rapports tant attendus. Il les ouvrit, non sans appréhension. Il avait carrément la boule au ventre. Ce qu'il y lirait confirmerait ses stupides soupçons ou les détruirait à jamais. Si tel était le cas, il en éprouverait un embarras intense envers Ruvik. Il se secoua. Il vivait avec Ruvik. Ils étaient amoureux. Comment pouvait-il douter de lui au point de lui attribuer l'oeuvre de ce tueur sanguinaire ? Il sourit doucement. Il s'affolait vraiment pour rien. Il devait enterrer cet étrange pressentiment qui le tenaillait et qui l'avait saisi à la seconde précise où son regard avait croisé celui de Ruvik, dans le cimetière. Ou même avant. Dans son cauchemar qui l'avait tant secoué.

Son sourire s'évanouit bien vite. Non seulement les deux cadavres avaient été tués avec un scalpel, mais ils avaient été, d'après les analyses, exposés à des environnements parfaitement similaires. Ils y avaient été assassinés, puis déplacés post-mortem. Bien que le corps du kidnappé ait été placé dans ce milieu moins longtemps que celui du disparu, les scientifiques avaient relevé les indices démontrant qu'ils avaient été placés dans des conditions d'humidité, d'obscurité, de froideur, identiques.

\- Les deux victimes ont été retenues et tuées au même endroit, conclut Oda, lui ôtant les mots de la bouche.

 _Et par la même personne_. Dans un lieu sombre et glacial, suintant comme une cave. Sebastian se sentait dévasté. Il soupira à s'en fendre l'âme, au point que le japonais s'en inquiétât. Il savait qui aller voir, qui arrêter, mais c'était terriblement dur. Poussant un nouveau soupir, il quitta son office sans explication et grimpa dans sa berline.

\- Le jeu est terminé, Ruvik... marmonna-t-il, en enclenchant le moteur.

Les photographies du cadavre du disparu tournaient en boucle dans son cerveau. Son derme découpé selon des lignes précises. Il avait été disséqué vivant. Son cerveau avait été retiré, d'une manière si propre, si impeccable que les chirurgiens auraient eux-mêmes peiné à reproduire ce processus. A quoi tout cela rimait-il ? De la science ? Une science qui réclamait des meurtres aussi ignobles ? Ou bien l'oeuvre de la folie pure et simple ? Tout en roulant, Sebastian se torturait mentalement. Quelque part, il priait pour que Ruvik clame être fou, pour qu'il lui donne une bonne raison... Un motif pour lui pardonner... Sebastian se secoua vigoureusement. Non, il n'en existait aucun cette fois. Rien ne pourrait jamais excuser de tels actes. C'était du sadisme, quel que soit le déguisement sous lequel il se tapisse.

Il ne prit même pas le temps d'arrêter son moteur. Il se rua hors de la voiture, la rage lui tordant les viscères, tendu comme jamais. _ça ira vite..._ Une ultime vérification. Il aimait Ruvik ; il espérait encore se tromper sur son compte, même si les apparences jouaient totalement contre lui désormais. Il se précipita sur les portes barricadées et en arracha les planches cloutées à mains nues, tellement il était hors de lui, furieux de déception. Il les craqua, les jeta de tous côtés et s'engouffra dans le corridor empestant le renfermé et l'humidité.

Tout de suite, à peine parvenu dans le couloir, il reconnut une odeur familière. Celle d'une morgue. La senteur de cadavres froids planait dans l'air. Elle semblait être ancienne, avoir imprégné les murs. Il pénétra dans une première salle, pour s'en exclamer de colère. Ce qu'il avait refusé de voir pendant si longtemps lui claquait au visage. Sur une table métallique, était étendu un corps. Sebastian reconnut sans peine le mode opératoire de leur énigmatique tueur en série. Les coupures avaient été faites aux mêmes endroits. Le scalpel, l'arme du crime, traînait encore près du mort. Sur les murs, étaient étalés des planches recouvertes de dessins schématiques ou précis, représentant le corps humain et plus précisément le cerveau. Sebastian s'efforça de lire ce qui était inscrit tout autour, mais il ne comprenait rien. D'ailleurs, tout bien réfléchi, il ne voulait rien comprendre.

Il grinça des dents. Maintenant, il devait retrouver Leslie, le sauver de cet enfer, et surtout stopper Ruvik... L'idée ne put que le peiner et il exécra cette tristesse qu'il éprouverait à l'arrêter. Il s'empressa de regagner le couloir. Tout lui faisait horreur à présent. Cet endroit... Son cauchemar revenait le hanter de temps à autre, alors même qu'il était éveillé. Par moments, le monde se floutait. Les traits se distordaient et il devait se reprendre, se concentrer pour que tout revienne à la normale. _Je suis déjà venu ici ?_ Il venait d'arriver à l'entrée des caves, quand un son retentit, venant d'en haut ; il s'immobilisa. Une voix ricana, doucereuse et mutine.

\- Plutôt impressionnant... apprécia Ruvik et Sebastian n'aurait su dire s'il le moquait ou se montrait sincère. Vous m'étonnez, détective Castellanos.

Dans le mauvais sens. Il lui avait délibérément désobéi. Le vouvoiement était de retour, parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient plus. Sebastian ne savait rien de cet homme qui venait vers lui. Pour sa plus grande surprise, Ruvik poursuivit, mais en s'exprimant en espagnol, sa langue maternelle. Lentement, sans cesser de parler, il descendait les marches menant à lui. Il se remit à le tutoyer, sans vraiment y penser. Lui le connaissait encore par coeur après tout ; il avait été le seul à tricher.

\- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir nous arrêter ? Le railla-t-il, sans rien en laisser paraître, sa voix demeurant empreinte d'un faux respect. Faire une différence ?

 _Avec ton insignifiante personne ?_

\- Ruvik !

Il devait l'arrêter ; il espérait que le blond lui faciliterait la tâcha. Leur faciliterait les choses à tous les deux en réalité. S'il coopérait, qu'il montrait des remords, alors peut-être... peut-être que tout ne serait pas encore perdu. Mais Ruvik le coupa net, la voix sifflante de colère glaciale.

\- Tais-toi.

Puis il reprit, son ton s'adoucissant de nouveau.

\- Au vu d'où nous en sommes arrivés, dit-il dans un soupir des plus posés, comme s'il regrettait tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, je te propose plutôt de prendre part à notre projet.

\- Comptes pas là-dessus... gronda Sebastian.

 _C'est fini._ Il le réalisa pleinement, enfin. _C'était déjà fini avant même que ça ne commence_.

\- Laisse-moi au moins t'exposer les enjeux, notre but...

Ce fut au tour du détective de trancher dans le vif. Avec colère.

\- Ferme-la ! J'm'en fous de ce que toi et ta bande de tarés vous manigancez ! Vous avez buté tous ces gens !

Ruvik venait de franchir la dernière marche et il se tenait à sa hauteur, à quelques mètres seulement de lui. Tranquillement, sans empressement, sans se départir de cette classe qui le caractérisait, il pivota vers lui.

\- Rejoins-nous. Tu continueras juste de faire ce que tu faisais si bien, sans même t'en rendre compte. Tu nous livreras les avancées de la police sur notre petite affaire et tu essaieras de les éloigner de notre piste. Je te promets un joli pourcentage sur...

Sebastian en avait assez entendu. Il dégaina son arme et la braqua sur Ruvik, qui n'eut pas l'ombre d'une expression de prime abord.

\- Ruben Victoriano, je vous arrête pour meurtres et enlèvements en bande organisée.

\- Vraiment ?

Il rit, d'une manière presque ingénue, toute démoniaque chez lui.

\- A votre avis, qui croiront-ils entre l'ancien flic dénoncé aux services par son propre coéquipier, le si zélé Monsieur Oda, et moi ?

Doucement, il étendit ses bras, se désignant comme un martyre.

\- Oui, dis-moi « Seb », qui croiront-ils quand tu viendras leur raconter cette histoire complètement dingue sur moi, l'héritier de la famille la plus riche et au destin le plus tragique de la ville ? Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils voudront toujours entendre tes élucubrations lorsque j'aurai graissé leurs dégoûtantes pattes avec ce sale argent qu'on m'a laissé ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, toutes les certitudes pourtant si fermes et ancrées de l'inspecteur fondaient comme neige au soleil. Et s'il avait raison ? Sebastian traînait pas mal de casseroles. Il était loin d'être blanc comme neige. Ruvik, par contre, l'était, en apparence, et cela suffisait. Il marchait autour de lui désormais, tel un fauve autour de sa proie, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme s'il riait. C'était le cas. Il se riait de lui. De sa situation qu'il avait bloquée. Il avait fermé toutes les issues, l'une après l'autre.

\- Pour ne rien arranger, tu as laissé ici... entre ses murs...

Il esquissa un pas vers lui, sa voix s'emplissant d'un dégoût qui fit bien plus de mal à Sebastian qu'une balle en plein cœur.

\- Entre ses draps...

Ruvik se tenait dans son dos. Il acheva dans un murmure presque grondant :

\- Tellement de traces.

 _Tu es fini_.

Ruvik souriait presque. _Maintenant, tu me vois tel que je suis ici vraiment. Et tu vois un adversaire à ta hauteur_.

Sebastian essaya de le choper, de le frapper pour le plaquer à terre et le menotter, mais Ruvik l'esquiva, avec une vitesse dont il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Il cria, alors qu'une lame lui entaillait le flanc dans un éclair. Éberlué, il se redressa tant bien que mal, effleura son côté qui saignait abondamment et son regard remonta sur Ruvik, face à lui, impassible. Le couteau luisant dans sa main, la lame trempée de rouge. Les gouttes tombaient doucement. Sebastian contempla cet inconnu. Qui avait un avantage manifeste sur lui, parce qu'il avait grandi dans l'adversité, dans le bain de la colère. Cet assassin qui tuait depuis qu'il avait dix ans, l'âme en feu. Le feu de la vengeance. Il y avait des choses qui ne s'apprenaient pas. Ça vous tombait dessus. Et le feu dans les yeux de Ruvik faisait partie de ces choses-là. Il s'était allumé à la mort de Laura et chaque tragédie, chaque coup, chaque insulte de son père l'avait ensuite renforcé, jusqu'à ce qu'il brûle, très haut, et consume tout.

Alors, oui, il était peut-être plus faible, plus petit, maigre à en crever, mais il était plus vicieux, plus hargneux qu'un molosse. Il ne lâcherait jamais. Il voulut sauter de côté, mais Sebastian le prit de vitesse et réussit à le désarmer. Ruvik dut lâcher le scalpel sous peine de voir son bras retourné. Il reprit une seconde son souffle et balança un coup de coude dans le ventre du détective, qui lâcha prise. Le blond courut à un meuble, sortit d'un tiroir un revolver et fit volte-face pour abattre le brun. Et se retrouver avec le canon d'une autre arme braquée sur lui. Les deux hommes, tous deux pointant leur arme sur l'autre, se scrutèrent longuement, haletants, dans un silence mortel.

\- Putain... Pourquoi ? Ruben...

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que Ruben est mort, articula-t-il avec hargne et son doigt se rapprocha de la détente.

Le revolver était d'ores et déjà prêt à faire feu. Celui de Sebastian aussi.

\- Je crois pas... Non... Sinon tu n'aurais pas fait tout ça. Tout ça... C'est en réaction à ce qui s'est passé.

Ruvik agita une seconde son revolver, pour le prévenir qu'il tirerait, s'il le fallait. Mais il recula machinalement d'un pas et, quand il reprit la parole, sa voix trembla un instant. Il perdait de son assurance.

\- Tu t'es acharné. Tu as causé ta propre perte !

Il rit, d'un rire terrible de tristesse et de méchanceté.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi "Seb", au cimetière savais-tu déjà ? Suspectais-tu qui j'étais ?

 _Tout ça... n'était-ce qu'une mission pour toi aussi, en réalité ? M'as-tu menti, comme je l'ai fait avec toi ?_ Il reprit, son ton redevenant dur et cinglant :

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu approché ?

Il ravança d'un pas, de ce pas qu'il avait fait en arrière. Sebastian aurait pu éviter la question, mais il préféra répondre, sans pour autant baisser son revolver.

\- Tu ne me croiras pas, si je te le dis.

\- Essaye toujours, répliqua sèchement Ruvik, aussi tendu que l'atmosphère.

L'air en était presque irrespirable, étouffant. Sebastian se radoucit, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ses mains tenaient toujours son arme pointée sur Ruvik, mais la fureur dans sa voix diminuait sensiblement.

\- Il y avait quelque chose chez toi... qui me parlait, qui m'appelait, avoua-t-il, dans un souffle.

Un ricanement narquois s'échappa de la bouche cruelle de Ruvik, mais il n'empêcha pas Sebastian de poursuivre ; le détective commençait alors à se rappeler plus précisément de ce rêve si étrange, si réel tout en semblant impossible, qu'il avait eu.

\- Et je t'avais vu... dans ce cauchemar. Tu... arpentais un monde qui ne faisait plus aucun sens... Il y avait des morts partout... et cette chose qui ressemblait à ta soeur... hurlait sans arrêt...

Ruvik fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, contrairement à ce que présumait Sebastian, il ne se moqua plus de lui. Au contraire, il paraissait à présent le prendre très au sérieux.

\- Tu as rêvé de moi... sans même que nous nous soyons croisés ? Ce rêve, raconte-le moi ! ordonna-t-il, la voix vibrante.

\- Je sais plus ! riposta nerveusement Sebastian, alors qu'une violente migraine lui vrillait le cerveau. Tout ce que j'me rappelle, c'est que tu... voulais me tuer. Les gens étaient tous... déformés. Ils... Ils brûlaient ! Laura aussi... C'était un putain de cauchemar !

A sa plus grande surprise, Ruvik sembla se détendre. Sa prise sur le revolver s'allégea doucement. Il ne le rengaina pas, mais Sebastian réalisa que, s'il ouvrait les hostilités, Ruvik n'aurait plus le temps de répliquer. Son esprit avait déjà changé de centre d'intérêt. Piqué de curiosité par ce que Sebastian lui avait appris, il y réfléchissait. Toutes ses pensées tournaient désormais autour de ce seul songe. Ses lèvres remuaient, de plus en plus vite, sans qu'aucun son ne semble en sortir. Il se parlait à lui-même. Sebastian ne saisit que quelques mots.

\- Une interconnexion entre des cerveaux... sans aucune connexion matérielle... Extraordinaire... Est-ce vraiment ça ?

Sebastian perdit patience. Il imagina le dernier disparu en train de se vider de son sang, quelque part, dans l'une des dizaines de geôles que cachaient ces sous-sols. Il l'interrompit sur un ton sec et autoritaire :

\- Ruvik, où est Leslie Withers ?

Le blond haussa les épaules avec un détachement cynique.

\- Pas encore ici.

Le blond hésita, mais, maintenant, il pouvait bien lui parler franchement. Il acheva :

\- Marcelo ne l'a pas encore amené.

\- Marcelo... ou ce mystérieux ami de toujours ? rit mauvaisement Sebastian, partagé entre la colère et la jalousie.

\- Seb, sois raisonnable. Tu ne peux m'envoyer en prison... et toi aussi du même coup.

\- Plaide la folie, rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique à souhait. Je suis sûr qu'ils te croiront sans peine.

\- Je vois... susurra Ruvik, du bout des lèvres, et, sans crier gare, il fit feu.

La balle effleura Sebastian, qui se jeta à temps à couvert. Le policier lança un regard furtif, au son de bruits de course ; Ruvik ne venait pas vers lui. Il prenait la fuite. Il se lança alors à sa poursuite, mais réalisa bien vite à quel point cette idée était stupide. Les sous-sols étaient un véritable labyrinthe, dont les couloirs s'enchaînaient à l'infini, toujours semblables. Et Ruvik, surtout, en connaissait tous les recoins, à l'opposé de Sebastian, qui, rapidement, se perdit. Le brun traversait un énième corridor, lorsque la voix de Ruvik résonna, l'écho des caves la répétant interminablement.

\- Tu sais, Seb, je ne compte pas te tuer. Plus maintenant. Tu feras un patient fabuleux.

Il rit, tandis que Sebastian essayait de le localiser, en vain. La voix semblait venait de partout à la fois. Il gronda entre ses dents serrées :

\- Dis plutôt un sujet d'expérience, espèce de malade...

Il s'était replié dans une geôle étriquée et reprenait son souffle, quand une flaque lui renvoya l'image d'une silhouette blafarde. Aussitôt, Sebastian se rua hors de sa cachette. Il ne tira pas, mais il hurla :

\- ça suffit, Ruvik ! Lâche ton arme maintenant !

Le blond frissonna une seconde ; il était acculé. Il avait commis l'erreur fatale de baisser son arme, tout en marchant. Il déglutit difficilement et déclara, d'une voix cassée se désirant affirmée :

\- Je n'irai pas en prison.

\- Et moi je m'assurerai que tu y pourrisses. Je te tirerai dans les deux mains s'il le faut. Si tu tentes de te suicider.

Ruvik fut agité d'un ricanement amer et accablé.

\- Tant de haine...

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? rétorqua froidement Sebastian.

Il sortit les menottes, alors même que Ruvik n'avait pas laissé tomber son revolver ; il avait les choses en main désormais. Mais il restait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas et elle arriva. Jimenez, entouré d'hommes vêtus de costards, apparut subitement dans la galerie. Il affichait un air tout sauf ravi. Ruvik lui-même ne s'y était pas préparé d'ailleurs. En attestait son étonnement, qui grandit lorsque deux des hommes firent un pas vers lui. Les autres les menaçaient de leurs pistolets, si bien que Sebastian dut déposer le sien.

Un des colosses désarma Ruvik sans peine. Le blond, qui avait d'abord cru que la chance lui souriait enfin, voyait celui qu'il songeait son allié se retourner contre lui. Pendant une seconde, il en perdit ses mots. Il n'appréciait pas Marcelo ; du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Mais cet homme demeurait l'unique personne à s'être intéressé à lui tout en le connaissant parfaitement et totalement, avec sa folie, avec ses travers. Il s'y était attaché sans vraiment s'en apercevoir ; il avait compté sur lui.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trahi ! J'allais justement le tuer ! Se défendit-il, alors que les gardes l'empoignaient et le tenaillaient.

Marcello haussa les épaules, avec un désintérêt total, qui acheva de lui fendre le coeur.

\- Peu importe. Au point où tu t'es rendu, je serai capable d'achever le travail en me passant de ton aide.

 _Et d'en récolter seul tous les bénéfices_. Il poursuivit, d'une voix calme et contrôlée, comme s'il exécutait des gens tous les jours. Après tout, il avait lui aussi passé sa vie les mains plongées dans des viscères.

\- Je vais régler deux problèmes d'un seul coup.

Ruvik redevint silencieux. Il paraissait abattu, alors qu'il se rendait compte que tout ce qu'il avait construit lui filait doucement entre les doigts. Jamais il n'achèverait sa propre oeuvre, sa machine. Jamais il ne la verrait fonctionner. Sebastian le regarda se démolir lentement, tomber en poussières. Il aurait voulu se réjouir de ce spectacle, sans y parvenir. Il essayait de le haïr ; il avait presque réussi, mais, quelque part, au fond de lui, son affection persistait. Comme une maladie incurable, le rongeant.

\- Bâillonnez et ligotez-les, commanda Jimenez, puis il prit la direction de la voiture qui les attendait dehors.

Ruvik voulut crier, mais un homme le fit taire d'un coup de coude dans le menton et il cessa de se débattre, preuve que le choc l'avait bien sonné. Sebastian lutta, de toutes ses forces, mais finit par réaliser qu'il s'épuisait en vain. Il feignit alors de se résigner et se laissa conduire jusqu'à leur véhicule, un de ces larges véhicules de transport rappelant les ambulances. Sebastian ricana amèrement en son for intérieur. Il ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs ; ils seraient simplement exécutés ailleurs, hors de la ville. Les hommes le balancèrent dans l'espace arrière, suivi de Ruvik, toujours un peu groggy. Marcelo était monté à l'avant et fut rejoint par ses subordonnés, à l'exception de deux qui restèrent pour surveiller les captifs.

Le moteur s'alluma et, tranquillement, l'ambulance s'ébranla et prit la route. Sebastian observait leurs agresseurs et le paysage défilant à travers la minuscule vitre arrière autant que possible. Il tentait d'enregistrer le plus d'informations possible. Il scruta les hommes, remarqua que leurs armes étaient rengainées et qu'ils ne lui prêtaient plus guère attention. C'était le moment ou jamais. Mais il n'arriverait à rien seul. _Il faut que Ruvik m'aide.._. La pensée que son destin dépende de ce salaud le révulsait, mais il devait s'y résoudre. Ruvik avait repris ses esprits, mais ne le regardait pas. En fait, il gardait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Sebastian songea à se râcler la gorge ou à esquisser un mouvement du pied, mais il aurait alors de nouveau accaparer l'attention de leurs deux gardiens. Il s'efforça alors de capter son regard. Il le fixa, comme Ruvik savait si bien le faire. Celui-ci finit par réaliser qu'il le fixait intensément et releva faiblement les yeux. Le détective jeta un vif coup d'oeil en direction des gardes pour lui signifier ce qu'il comptait faire. Une grande incertitude se peignit d'abord sur la face de Ruvik, mais la lueur dans ses yeux, meurtrière, qui hurlait, clamait vouloir vivre, se réveilla.

Sebastian n'était pas du tout certain qu'il le suivrait et encore moins qu'il l'aiderait, mais il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Pas de temps pour hésiter. Il se redressa et balança ses pieds dans la mâchoire de l'homme le plus proche de lui. Le second se dressa et s'apprêtait à dégainer, quand Ruvik lui fonça dessus, de côté. Il avait beau ne pas être costaud, il l'avait surpris et l'homme se cogna violemment la tête contre les portes arrière du véhicule. Il s'effondra, assommé. Sebastian, qui avait réussi à baisser son bâillon, balança son pied dans les portes, qui s'ouvrirent à la volée. Ruvik lui lança un regard alarmé.

\- Saute ! ordonna Sebastian, dans un grondement sonore. Descends putain !

Son appréhension était naturelle ; le véhicule roulait à toute allure, sur une route goudronnée des plus dures. Comme Ruvik hésitait toujours, Sebastian le poussa de la tête, avant de se jeter à sa suite. Leurs deux corps tombèrent lourdement contre le béton et roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres. Le véhicule ne s'arrêta pas. Par bonheur, il continua sa route, éloignant leurs kidnappeurs.

Sebastian dut rester inconscient un moment, car, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil était au zénith, trônant très haut dans le ciel. Une chance que cette voie ne soit plus du tout fréquentée. Il roula sur le côté, cracha du sang et grogna de douleur, tout en se redressant. Des côtes cassées au bilan. Voire davantage. Son coeur battit un grand coup, lorsque son regard rencontra un corps allongé en travers de la voirie, immobile. Toujours évanoui.

\- Ruvik ! Debout ! Ruvik !

Il ne réussit pas à obtenir la moindre réaction du blond, quoi qu'il fît, y compris quand il le souleva. Il se pencha pour écouter sa respiration. Elle s'était presque tue. Sebastian balada son regard sur les environs. Rien, hormis des broussailles éparses, quelques poteaux électriques endommagés. La ville paraissait si loin et personne ne passerait avant un bon moment. La vie de Ruvik reposait entre ses mains.

\- Putain ! s'écria-t-il, furieux.

Il se releva, esquissa un pas, envisageant de partir en l'abandonnant là. A une mort certaine. _Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite..._ Il ne tarda pas à faire marche arrière. Comme toujours. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à le laisser. Surtout, il ne comptait pas à son tour se changer en meurtrier. Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui, ouvrit sa chemise et commença le massage cardiaque. Les mâchoires serrées, il compta les secondes. Ruvik, sous lui, restait désespérément _mort_. Pendant un instant, il le trouva paisible, véritablement serein, et ce pour la première fois. De nouveau, il hésita à baisser les bras. Peut-être que le mieux était de le laisser s'arracher à cette enveloppe abîmée, à toute cette rage et cette douleur qu'il avait accumulées, séquestrées en lui, et qui le détruisaient.

 _Est-ce que tu mérites de mourir ?_

Une part de lui criait que oui, car ce qu'il était devenu se résumait à un être enragé, mais une autre l'arrêtait, en lui serinant que ce serait comme une faveur à lui accorder. Il se secoua, se raffermit.

\- Allez ! Ruben !

Il avait déjà perdu assez de temps à tergiverser, à se laisser commander par sa rancoeur.

\- Survis ! Survis bordel de merde !

 _Pour que je t'emmène en prison... ?_ C'était horrible à penser maintenant. Sebastian sentit qu'il le regretterait peut-être, sûrement, mais il se décida. _Non, je vais te donner une seconde chance._ Pas avec lui, mais avec la vie en général. Il ne l'achèverait pas ; il ne l'emprisonnerait pas non plus. Il le gifla, plusieurs fois, peut-être un peu trop fort ; ses émotions prenaient encore facilement le pas sur sa raison. Entre deux jurons, il inspirait et expirait entre ses lèvres.

Les minutes s'écoulaient. Les insultes fusaient et Sebastian se sentait presque fébrile, ses mains crispées autour des épaules de Ruvik. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il avait tout tenté. Il entreprit de charger le corps inerte sur son dos, quand, tout à coup, les yeux de Ruvik s'ouvrirent tout grand et une main cachectique entoura sa gorge. Sebastian se libéra, après une seconde de stupeur. Il mit du temps à comprendre ce qui avait motivé un tel geste de la part de Ruvik ; ce dernier était juste en proie à la panique la plus totale. Il avait le regard fuyant. Il s'agita d'une manière presque frénétique pour se lever et s'écarter de son sauveur. Il chancela, failit tomber et réussit finalement à se stabiliser. Il saignait aux bras et aux genoux et souffrait probablement de nombreuses contusions. En revanche, pas d'hémorragie interne. Il semblait désormais avoir repris une respiration quasi-normale.

\- ça va ? Tu peux respirer ? Tu peux marcher ? s'enquit Sebastian, qui se remettait à peine de sa surprise.

Le regard hagard de Ruvik, totalement confus et abasourdi, plana sur lui quelques secondes. Lui n'avait pas encore récupéré du formidable choc qu'ils avaient subi en sautant de l'ambulance. Sebastian se demanda s'il comprenait encore ce qu'il lui disait. A priori, oui, mais un bon traumatisme crânien n'était pas à écarter. Il regagnerait ses sens d'ici une heure ou deux. Sebastian se détourna et entendit un bruit dans son dos. Ruvik, paumé comme il l'était, lui avait emboîté le pas. Le brun fit volte-face. Il se montra dur, afin que Ruvik, même dans son état, le comprenne parfaitement.

\- Tire-toi ! Rugit-il. Estime-toi déjà heureux que j'te laisse partir aussi facilement !

De toute façon, Ruvik avait perdu l'appui de Jimenez. Aucun corps ne lui serait plus livré. De plus, il ne pourrait jamais plus reparaître à sa demeure à Krimson City, sans y risquer sa vie.

\- Et que j'entende plus jamais parler de toi ! s'exclama-t-il, avant de s'éloigner.

Il dressa l'oreille, pour s'assurer que Ruvik ne le suivait plus. Ce n'était pas le cas. Le blond était resté figé sur place. Immobile, il le regardait s'en aller.

* * *

 _Aucune certitude sur la façon dont je vais réarranger (ou pas XD) les choses pour nos deux personnages, à l'heure actuelle..._

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : La petite flamme qui dévaste tout  
**

Sebastian reprit sa vie là où il l'avait laissée. Du moins, autant que faire se pouvait après de tels événements. Il ne disposait toujours pas de preuves contre Jimenez et il savait où il aurait pu les trouver, autrement dit au manoir des Victoriano. Le médecin avait obligatoirement laissé des traces. Restait aussi la possibilité de faire témoigner Ruvik, mais cela semblait impossible sans le faire juger lui aussi coupable et, par là même Sebastian également. Sebastian retourna plusieurs fois au manoir pour chercher des preuves, qui ne les ferait pas du même coup tomber, Ruvik et lui. Il dénicha par miracle des lettres et des notes signées par un certain Marcelo et qui ne mentionnaient pas le prénom ou le nom de leur destinataire. ça ne suffirait pas à inculper Jimenez, mais c'était l'ombre d'un commencement, si l'on oubliait au passage l'origine frauduleuse des preuves.

Heureusement, les enlèvements, les disparitions, cessèrent et le calme revint dans la ville. Sebastian n'aperçut Ruvik à aucun moment. Il supputa que l'assassin avait quitté Krimson City, voire le pays, et ça lui allait parfaitement comme ça. Les rares fois où son esprit n'était pas occupé par quelque affaire ou par le cas de Jimenez et qu'il repensait à lui, il ressentait comme une violente brûlure dans la poitrine et une colère amère s'emparait de lui. Il se sentait terriblement trahi et, au fond de lui, il se disait que c'était peut-être la deuxième fois. Myra, elle était peut-être tout bonnement partie et non décédée. Il n'avait trouvé aucune mention d'elle dans les papiers découverts chez Ruvik. Ils lui avaient tous menti. _Tous_. Alors que lui, tout le long, que ce soit avec elle ou avec lui, n'avait eu de cesse de se montrer sincère. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Le crayon qu'il tenait craqua entre ses doigts.

\- Détective ?

La voix concernée d'Oda lui fit relever les yeux. Les siens, plissés derrière ses lunettes, traînait sur le crayon brisé net en deux.

\- Oui... je suis un peu fatigué, prétexta Sebastian.

\- Un peu tendu aussi, apparemment.

\- Un problème, Joseph ? répartit-il, afin de couper court à la conversation ; il la sentait sur le point de dériver vers des questions personnelles.

\- Non, fit-il d'un air légèrement contrarié. Juste un voleur à la tire que des agents viennent de prendre en flagrant délit dans les bas quartiers. Ils nous l'ont ramené.

\- Ils ne s'en occupent pas ?

\- Vous savez comment ils sont... Un type qui a volé un peu de pain pour se nourrir, ça ne leur donnera jamais de promotion. Ils s'en fichent. Ils l'ont mis en cellule et ils sont repartis en patrouille.

Sebastian déposa lentement son style cassé et poussa un profond soupir, tout en quittant son siège.

\- Je m'en charge.

Et, sur ces mots, il prit la direction des compartiments. Dans la dernière cellule du long couloir, un corps était recroquevillé sur lui-même, muet, absorbé dans quelque chose qui échappait à tout autre être humain. Sebastian avait l'habitude de ce genre de cas. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de pauvres ères que la vie n'avait pas épargnés. Ils étaient souvent morts de peur en entendant une simple réprimande. Aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, il les relâchait et, souvent, ne les revoyait jamais. Ils retenaient la leçon ou bien apprenaient à ne plus se faire choper. Mais peu importait à Sebastian. Ce jour-là, pourtant, il étouffa une exclamation. Lorsqu'il reconnut, dans l'ombre du capuchon sale, la figure hâve et émaciée de Ruvik, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Et encore moins ses oreilles, quand Ruvik leva les yeux vers lui et ouvrit la bouche. Sa voix sonnait différente ; elle était toujours froide, mais elle témoignait d'une fatigue intense.

\- Seb...

Il se mit tout à coup à parler très vite, de plus en plus rapidement.

\- Je n'ai tué personne d'autre ! Je t'ai pas désobéi ! J'ai juste... J'avais faim ! Il me fallait ce sandwich ! Il me le fallait ! ça faisait trois jours !

Sans avaler quoi que ce soit. Tout en s'exprimant, il gesticulait, si bien que Sebastian dut le ceinturer et le retenir le temps qu'il se calme et reprenne ses esprits. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien la menace de Sebastian, juste avant qu'il ne l'abandonne sur cette route. Il avait fait de son mieux pour s'effacer, pour survivre dans l'ombre, sans faire parler de lui, mais il avait fallu qu'il manque de discrétion et de rapidité cette fois-ci. Il avait été pris la main dans le sac.

\- Du calme ! Du calme ! s'écria Sebastian et, après s'être assuré que personne n'avait ouï un mot de leur brève conversation, il reprit, dans un murmure : Tais-toi. Je vais dresser un procès-verbal avec un faux nom et tu vas dégager en vitesse.

Sur ces mots, il le repoussa. Ruvik cogna doucement contre le mur bétonné et grimaça. Il n'avait vraiment plus que la peau sur les os ; c'était encore pire qu'autrefois. Il crevait de faim. Littéralement. Il mourait sur pied. Alors que Sebastian s'effaçait pour le laisser sortir, il se pressa brutalement contre lui.

\- Si... Si tu veux... je peux... te faire plaisir...

Il n'avait jamais connu avant l'horreur de la rue, de n'avoir nul endroit où dormir et s'abriter, ni nourriture, ni eau pour boire ou se laver. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il en arriverait là autrefois, il l'aurait fusillé du regard et aurait répliqué préférer le suicide. Mais, à cette époque, il ne savait rien ; il avait vécu tout ce temps dans une cage dorée, sans manquer de rien. Il avait passé toute sa vie hors du réel et était désormais jeté dans l'horreur de la réalité, de la pauvreté. Jusque-là, il s'était débrouillé pour subtiliser de quoi survivre, sans jamais avoir à donner de sa personne ; d'ailleurs, qui aurait voulu de lui ? Un mec malingre et brûlé, qui ressemblait à un méchant de film d'horreur. C'était différent avec Sebastian ; l'homme l'avait aimé, à un moment donné. Juste avant de le haïr. Alors, cette fois, il n'hésitait pas, il tentait le tout pour le tout.

Sebastian serra les dents et recula contre la porte, en sentant des doigts s'affairer pour défaire sa braguette. Il écarquilla les yeux, incapable de comprendre sur le moment ; ce comportement était si éloigné de celui du Ruvik qu'il avait connu. Comment le blond avait-il pu sombrer à ce point ? Réduit à s'offrir en échange d'un peu de nourriture ou d'un toit pour une nuit. Sebastian le rejeta brutalement. _Tu n'es pas si fort que ça_.

\- Arrête ça immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il, aussi furieux qu'embarrassé.

Il souffla nerveusement. Heureusement que personne du service ne les avait aperçus. Sebastian empoigna Ruvik par l'épaule, en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à combien elle était osseuse. Il le tira, Ruvik rechignant à le suivre, et s'arrangea pour le faire sortir par la porte de derrière. Le commissariat donnait de ce côté sur une impasse crasseuse. A la vue de la rue, Ruvik sembla brutalement recouvrir ses esprits. Son visage se crispa et sa voix se refroidit en une seconde.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'infliger ça ! Pas à moi !

Sebastian referma la porte dans son dos et s'appuya contre. Il consulta rapidement l'heure ; après tout, il avait bien droit à une pause. Il s'évertuait à penser qu'il ne restait que pour s'assurer que Ruvik ne l'ennuierait plus, mais savait bien en réalité qu'il se souciait encore de lui. Aussi horrible fût-il, aussi cruel se fût-il montré à son égard. Son étui craqua, alors qu'il en tirait une cigarette. Puis le briquet cliqua. La flamme dansa, se reflétant dans les yeux toujours si animés de Ruvik. Il vivait toujours là. Seulement là. Sebastian bascula la tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre le métal froid. Ruvik le consultait du regard, cherchant à capter le sien.

Il avait l'impression que le jeu recommençait. Ruvik revenait, criant à l'aide. Il lui avait fait miroiter une foule de choses, lui avait susurré ces mots dont il rêvait et Sebastian l'avait cru. Il avait bu la moindre de ses paroles. Maintenant, il se demandait ce qu'il avait exactement entendu. Un tissu de mensonges ? Jusque dans les moindres détails ? Tout n'avait-il été que pure invention ou avait-il renfermé, à un moment ou un autre, une part de vérité ? C'était pour connaître la réponse à cette question que Sebastian demeurait là, dans la ruelle s'assombrissant, sous le soleil déclinant.

\- Seb... murmura Ruvik, au bout d'un moment.

Il savait recevoir, mais pas donner. Sebastian renâcla nerveusement.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te repêcher encore une fois ! s'écria-t-il, sur un ton tranchant.

Le front de Ruvik se plissa ; il était contrarié. Il s'imaginait sûrement que ce serait plus facile, qu'il suffirait de ressurgir de nulle-part, un soir, pour que tout soit pardonné, effacé d'un coup de manche comme de la craie sur un tableau noir. Le blond demanda d'une voix acide, presque rancunière, comme si l'aide qui lui était refusée était une chose qui aurait dû lui être accordée de plein droit :

\- Comment peux-tu me haïr autant et si vite ?

Le sang de Sebastian ne fit qu'un tour. Il se mit à bouillonner dans ses veines. Il vérifia de nouveau que la porte dans son dos était bien fermée, la tapa pour bien l'enfoncer et retint le fantôme qui voulait s'évanouir déjà.

\- Je... t'aimais, dit-il difficilement. J'ai fait des choses pour toi... dont je ne me pensais même pas capable. J'ai changé pour toi.

 _Mais pas toi. Tu n'as pas dévié de la route que tu t'étais tracée_.

\- J'étais prêt à mourir pour toi.

Il n'avait pas de manière plus forte de lui exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti.

\- Alors, que fais-tu encore en vie ? fut la seule réponse qu'il lui donna, avant de faire volte-face et s'éloigner dans la nuit.

Sebastian suivit des yeux la fine ligne blanche qui se faisait de plus en plus mince, de moins en moins visible. Il savait deux choses. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire une croix sur son enquête s'il laissait partir son unique témoin, son unique chance de mettre la main sur Jimenez, et que, si Ruvik s'en allait cette fois-là, il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Qu'il se mourrait quelque part, de faim ou sous les coups d'une bande de jeunes avinés.

Il resta à hésiter sur le fait de le rattraper ou non, sur les raisons, sur à peu près tout. Il ne parvenait pas à arrêter sa décision, quand Ruvik ne se résuma plus qu'à un point pâle au tournant de la rue. Là, Sebastian ne réfléchit subitement plus. Il agit. Seulement. Il balança son mégot carbonisé et se mit à courir. Il perdit de vue le blond une dizaine de secondes, lorsque celui-ci quitta l'avenue principale pour se glisser dans une ruelle, et il crut l'avoir perdu jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque un attroupement de badauds, tous penchés au-dessus d'un corps. Sebastian, sa plaque en main, leur commanda de s'écarter, alors qu'il se précipitait auprès de Ruvik. Qui, dieu merci, respirait encore. Sebastian toucha rapidement sa joue ; il était glacé ; il avait atteint ses limites. La faim l'avait presque eu. Sebastian attrapa le poignet d'une femme qui composait déjà le numéro des secours.

\- Je m'en occupe, assura-t-il, d'une voix si ferme qu'elle rangea derechef son mobile sans poser de question.

Sebastian ne rentra pas chez lui en voiture ; il ne voulait pas repasser par le commissariat et risquer d'être vu avec Ruvik. Il héla un taxi et lui indiqua, après une légère dernière hésitation, son adresse. Aussitôt arrivé à destination, il s'engouffra dans son immeuble, pressa nerveusement le bouton de l'ascenseur qui ne vint pas assez vite ; il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et gagna son appartement.

Il avait pu sentir la température de son précieux colis chuter progressivement. Il coucha Ruvik dans son lit, le plaça sous les couvertures et frotta ses mains et ses pieds trop froides. Avec ses habits et ses chaussures qui s'étaient usés, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit si sensible au froid. Rien ne le protégeait. Il répéta ces mêmes gestes, le frictionnant, pendant près de cinq minutes, mais réalisa bien vite que ça ne suffirait pas.

\- J'pense pas... que tu m'en voudras... marmonna-t-il, tout en entreprenant de le déshabiller.

Dès que Ruvik fut nu, il le reprit dans ses bras et le plaça dans sa baignoire qui, pour une fois, s'avéra utile. Puis il enclencha le robinet d'eau chaude. Il régla le jet à une température convenable et prit une chaise pour s'installer à côté du bain. Tout en maintenant Ruvik la tête hors de l'eau, ne gardant que son corps immergé, il le scrutait, détaillait ses traits. Lui aussi avait changé, mais pas de la même manière. La vie dehors avait commencé à le marquer. Les longues nuits sans fermer l'oeil, le manque de nourriture menaçaient de le ravager. Il n'avait plus les épaules pour affronter ça. Il se perdait dans ses pensées, le regard enveloppant toujours Ruvik, quand les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrirent tout grand, sans crier gare.

Sebastian en eut le souffle coupé un instant, comme s'il était soudain en danger. Les yeux blancs dans la lumière glauque de la salle de bain s'enflammèrent, comme dans la cave, et des mains cadavériques essayèrent d'agripper Sebastian, pour le frapper, le griffer, l'étrangler... ? Ruvik lui-même ne semblait pas le savoir. Sebastian, qui avait été pris au dépourvu, regagna vite tous ses moyens et, par réflexe, il appuya sur les épaules de Ruvik qui glissa dans l'eau et commença à s'agiter frénétiquement. Une gerbe d'eau éclaboussa Sebastian et une ampoule qui grésilla. Le brun reprit ses esprits et il tira de la baignoire, d'un seul coup, Ruvik tout entier. Le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'excuser ; il le poussa brutalement et déguerpit en toussant, crachant l'eau qui avait infiltré ses poumons. ça ressemblait à un cauchemar. Il courut à travers une pièce, se cognant dans les meubles, le corps brinquebalé, instable. Il y voyait flou. Il entendit le bruit de Sebastian sortant de la baignoire et venant dans son dos, alors il se rua sur la porte. Ses doigts frôlaient la clenche, quand deux bras enserrèrent sa taille et le tirèrent loin. Ruvik voulut crier, mais une main calleuse recouvrit sa bouche et étouffa son hurlement. Il n'avait pas peur ; il avait la haine. Contre Sebastian, contre Jimenez, contre le monde entier.

Sebastian le plaqua dos au mur et, sans ôter sa main de sa bouche, gronda à voix basse :

\- Je te veux pas de mal, enfoiré.

Ruvik voulait riposter. Ses narines battaient tant il respirait vite, tant il écumait de rage. Sebastian discernait cette fureur dans ses yeux et il patienta près d'une minute, dans le silence le plus total, avant de le libérer. Mais il ne bougea pas. Le regard de Ruvik le retenait. Le blond asséna brutalement, d'une voix résolue :

\- Je ne m'arrêterai pas.

 _Je les tuerai._ Il ne pouvait peut-être plus mener son projet à terme, mais il pouvait encore se venger de Jimenez, notamment. A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase que la main de Sebastian recouvrait de nouveau sa bouche, le taisant. Le brun ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Il sentait ses lèvres continuer à s'agiter en dessous et il pouvait deviner ses mots. Il murmurait des choses horribles, que Sebastian réprouvait. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer tout ce qui se réveillait en lui. Cette pénible, ennuyeuse, flamme du désir.

\- Ferme-la putain ! rugit-il tout à coup, incapable de soutenir ses paroles.

Il le secoua, le repoussa contre le mur une seconde fois. Ruvik fit la moue, mais une moue victorieuse, parce qu'il savait bien qu'il le mènerait exactement où il voulait. Ses phalanges osseuses s'enroulèrent autour de celles de Sebastian pour les écarter.

\- Tu me hais, pas vrai ? Oh oui... tu me hais... Tu te débats toujours avec tes idéaux utopiques, mais ce monde... n'a rien d'une utopie.

\- Tu n'as pas tout vu.

\- J'ai tout vu ! hurla-t-il tout à coup. J'ai vu ma sœur brûler ! J'ai vu le sang de mes parents sur mes mains ! poursuivit-il, aussi animé, brandissant ses mains ouvertes sous le nez de Sebastian.

Se calmant, il chuchota tout bas, presque respira :

\- Je les punirai. Je les ferai souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous purs.

Il délirait sûrement, à cause de la fatigue, de la faim, mais ces mots comportaient une part de vrai, de ce que ressentait réellement Ruvik. Sebastian le considéra d'un drôle d'air. L'être devant lui pouvait bien inventer les machines les plus géniales de tous les temps, il avait un grain. Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il essaya d'appréhender son fonctionnement. Est-ce qu'il se percevait comme une sorte de... balance de la Justice ? Une justice certes bien à lui. Ou peut-être était-il juste fou à lier.

Sans un mot, Sebastian s'écarta enfin de lui et il se dirigea vers le frigo, dont il sortit un potage. Il mit le bol à réchauffer. Ruvik avait déjà entrepris de renfiler ses vêtements qui n'étaient plus guère que des loques souillées. Sebastian soupira et alla droit à lui, seulement pour être rejeté d'un geste dédaigneux de la main. ça ne l'arrêta pas. Il lui tendit son manteau, de quoi se couvrir le temps qu'il trouve une tenue plus convenable. Une fois de plus, Ruvik le repoussa et Sebastian remarqua enfin cette éclat qui le défiait dans ses yeux illuminés. Il le mettait au défi ? Ou bien cherchait à le faire sortir de ses gonds ? Ou peut-être même le voulait-il ? L'idée traversa l'esprit de Sebastian.

Le détective profita qu'il lui tournait le dos pour le regarder, ou plutôt son corps. Il ressemblait plus à un squelette qu'à un être humain désormais. Sebastian s'en détourna, mal à l'aise. Quand bien même Ruvik aurait eu dans l'idée de finir cette soirée au lit, lui n'aurait pas pu ; il aurait eu l'impression de le briser au moindre geste. La simple pression de ses doigts tout à l'heure, dans la salle de bain, avait laissé des marques violacées. De plus, il savait d'ores et déjà que Ruvik n'éprouvait plus la moindre sympathie pour lui... si jamais il en avait éprouvée. Sebastian se réduisait à un moyen d'obtenir du plaisir, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et il se refusait à tomber si bas. Il préférait encore noyer sa tristesse dans l'alcool. Même si Ruvik venait le chercher... Chose qui n'arrivait jamais auparavant et dont il rêvait. C'était plutôt ironique. D'une douloureuse façon.

Soudain, il se figea. Les doigts froids et blafards comme de la neige glissaient sur son épaule.

\- Mais tu m'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ?... Tu aimes...

 _Tes yeux, ta voix, ta... folie_. Ses cicatrices s'étaient même muées en un atour, pour Sebastian. La voix de plus en plus languissante et lugubre de Ruvik poursuivait, baissant graduellement :

\- Je connais un moyen de tuer cette culpabilité. Tu pourrais m'aimer en toute "impunité".

 _Un moyen de tuer ta conscience, de t'approprier pour toujours_. Ruvik faisait des gestes vagues mais vivants, comme s'il lui peignait quelque monde miraculeux éloigné. Sebastian paraissait en proie à un dilemme, alors qu'il devrait lutter contre ce mauvais génie qui ne cherchait qu'à annihiler son libre-arbitre. Toujours, la voix entêtante continuait de le happer, de l'attirer de nouveau. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de recouvrir ses sens, elle le faisait reperdre pied. Pareille à un charme irrésistible.

\- Imagine un refuge où rien n'aurait vraiment de conséquence... Où nous contrôlerions tout. Où nous ne pourrions pas être séparés... parce que nous serions liés... par ça.

Il plaça son index gelé sur sa tempe, tapotant sa boîte crânienne, puis le fit glisser le long de sa mâchoire carrée. L'espace fugace d'un instant, Sebastian oublia toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Toujours cette foutue flamme qui brûlait dans ses entrailles... Et dans ses yeux, à lui. Il mit de côté le corps trop famélique ; il écouta juste ce sentiment qui lui tordait les entrailles. Il pressa violemment ses lèvres sur celles de Ruvik ; le blond sourit d'amusement. _C'est si facile...  
_

\- Je sais ce que tu veux... mais pourquoi irais-tu chercher ailleurs ? Regarde... Je suis là...

Il respira dans le creux de son oreille :

\- Pour toi, pour toi seulement... Je suis revenu... Si tu ne me crois pas... fais-moi partir...

Il usait les mots correctement, à la perfection même. Les inflexions étaient justement posées. Sa "magie" résidait aussi là. Une fine goutte de sueur dévala le front de Sebastian. Il ne faisait pas si chaud, mais sa tête bouillonnait. Il entrait en conflit avec lui-même, avec ses valeurs, et Ruvik, comme toujours, se trouvait au centre du problème ; il était son origine même. A présent, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de se façonner une nouvelle image, de démontrer à Sebastian que la chance avait tourné, que c'était désormais lui qui avait l'avantage. Alors que Ruvik tirait toujours les ficelles en coulisses.

Ruvik avait lui-même cru se perdre à jamais, esprit et corps, dans les rues, mais, maintenant qu'il était de retour dans son royaume, en terrain conquis et connu, il se sentait revivre. Il vit arriver le moment où la raison de Sebastian défaillait. Il lui suffisait d'appuyer un chouia pour qu'elle vacille et flanche. Il souffla, sans quitter sa face tendue des yeux :

\- Tu as raison... Je t'ai menti. Je me suis servi de toi. Je t'ai apprivoisé... J'ai appris par cœur toutes tes petites manies, tout le contenu de ton dossier à la police... J'étais après toi et toi...

Il rit tout doucement.

\- Tout ce temps, tu étais après moi...

Ruvik, tout en regardant Sebastian droit dans les yeux, fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à sa ceinture. Tout en s'affairant, il sourit :

\- Il y a des choses que j'ai connues juste avec toi... qui m'ont cruellement manqué... puis je me suis rendu compte que c'était surtout... toi...

 _Il ment, il ment..._ Sebastian tâchait de se le répéter. Il essaya d'échapper à son regard inquisiteur, qui le sondait afin de se délecter de la faille géante qui s'ouvrait en lui. Il ne voulait plus que ça arrive, que Ruvik reprenne le dessus. Il continuait de se le répéter. _Plus de cette façon..._ Plus de cette façon ? Mais d'une autre... Il baissa de nouveau les yeux pour scruter ce visage qu'il refusait à tout prix de pardonner. Et qui lui rendit un regard vaguement narquois. _Mon pauvre Seb, tu as le cœur trop tendre... Et tu es trop seul, beaucoup trop seul._

Ruvik déposa un baiser presque chaste sur sa bouche. Ce fut un peu comme le signal qu'attendait Sebastian. Le sourire de Ruvik s'agrandit. _Le peu dont tu te contentes..._ Mais lui aussi se réjouissait de prendre un peu de plaisir après des temps si rudes. Il se garda bien de faire le moindre bruit tout le temps que Sebastian le prît contre le mur. Il voulait que le brun ne puisse entendre que ses propres sons, ses grognements, afin qu'il mesure bien à quel point il lui avait manqué, à quel point il avait besoin de lui. Ruvik, en courbant l'échine, gardait cependant le contrôle. Il le dominait encore mentalement. Il jouait avec son cerveau, maîtrisant ses envies, ses humeurs, activant ses pulsions. Avec la retombée de l'euphorie orgasmique, Sebastian réalisa l'erreur, presque stratégique, qu'il venait de commettre. Le ricanement étouffé de Ruvik ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux.

\- Putain ! s'exclama-t-il, balançant son poing dans le mur, furieux contre Ruvik et surtout contre lui-même ; il s'en voulait d'avoir été si faible, si corruptible.

Si humain, finalement. Les mâchoires crispées, il remonta sa braguette et alla chercher le bol de soupe, qui avait eu largement le temps de chauffer et refroidir. Il entendit la voix de Ruvik, à peine essoufflée, lui lancer, sur un ton anodin :

\- Au fait, tu sais déjà, j'imagine... que ta chère femme est toujours de ce monde ?

 _Enflure_. Bien entendu, il ne le lui disait que maintenant et surtout, juste après qu'ils aient recouché ensemble. Alors que Sebastian se sentait déjà minable. Le policier tâcha de faire comme s'il ne ressentait rien, absolument plus rien. Il déposa sans délicatesse le bol devant Ruvik. Il ne s'assit pas près de lui ; il resta debout, adossé contre le mur.

\- Comment t'as découvert ça ?

\- J'avais vu sa photo dans ton dossier... et je l'ai vue, en vrai, avec les hommes qui emmenaient tout mon matériel, termina-t-il, dans un frisson de colère.

Sebastian réapparut subitement dans son champ de vision. Etonnamment, il ne mentionna même pas Myra en premier.

\- T'étais pas sensé y retourner ! s'exclama-t-il, pointant du doigt Ruvik, qui détestait ça. Tu savais ce qu'ils te feraient s'ils te mettaient la main dessus !

\- J'y suis retourné une seule fois, rétorqua-t-il, puis il ajouta, avec un sourire mutin : Bien moins que toi. Je les ai vus tout emporter dans leur camion... Mes recherches, mes plans... Il n'y a plus rien...

Il le répéta, le regard perdu dans le vide, abattu durant un instant. _Plus rien..._

\- C'est sans espoir... murmura Ruvik et il reposa le bouillon, sans même y avoir trempé le bout de ses lèvres toujours un brin pourpres.

\- Rien n'est jamais sans espoir.

\- Peu importe, rétorqua le blond, cinglant à souhait. Je n'ai pas de questions à me poser.

Même si c'était pour perdre, il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Au moins, essayer. Il renifla nerveusement, pendant que Sebastian le lorgnait d'un sale oeil. ça ne tournait décidément pas rond dans cette tête. Cette _jolie_ tête, quelque brûlée qu'elle fût. Il laissa à Ruvik le temps de boire quelques lampées du potage, avant de demander :

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Récupérer mon travail, achever la machine, répondit-il, d'une manière presque mécanique. C'est l'œuvre de ma vie.

\- Pour que tu aies besoin de nouveaux cobayes ? s'insurgea Sebastian ; il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. T'as donc rien retenu ?!

Le plus jeune bondit sur ses pieds, avec une vivacité nouvelle.

\- J'expérimenterai sur moi-même s'il le faut, mais je terminerai la machine ! promit-il, d'une voix aussi passionnée que déterminée. Naturellement, il existerait bien une autre option...

Sebastian détesta la manière dont il le scruta intensément. Ruvik avait déjà mentionné le fait qu'il ferait un excellent "patient". Quand il le traquait dans les souterrains, revolver en main.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer, gronda méchamment Sebastian.

 _J'en ai marre de tes conneries..._ Il était à deux doigts de le foutre à la porte, de le refourguer aux rues inhospitalières.

\- On essaye de jouer les méchants, détective ? musa Ruvik. Pas de chance pour toi... J'en ai déjà rencontré de bien pire...

Les yeux sombres le suivirent, alors qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce. Tout à coup, sans la moindre explication, il se mit à rire. Sebastian se renfrogna, persuadé qu'il se fichait de lui. Puis Ruvik tourna vers lui une face presque navrée.

\- Tu ressembles un peu à mes parents... Si... emprisonnés dans leurs schémas qu'ils ne parvenaient plus à en sortir... Ni... à vivre pleinement leur existence.

Il ajouta à mi-voix, comme s'il en avait omis la présence de Sebastian :

\- Il n'aurait jamais compris ce qui nous unissait, Laura et moi... Pas plus que...

Cette fois-ci, il braqua ses yeux sur l'hispanique, qui dut réprimer un mouvement de recul.

\- Ce qui nous unit, toi et moi.

\- Y a absolument plus rien entre... toi et moi, répliqua Sebastian, sur un ton sans équivoque, mais il ne trompait personne ; il n'avait pas foi en ce que lui-même venait de dire.

Ruvik parut encore moins convaincu que lui ; il s'appuya sur une vieille commode, en ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit en ricanant une vieille photo. Celle d'une femme aux traits sévères.

\- Tu as pourtant eu tout le temps nécessaire pour la ressortir... et pour la remettre, acheva-t-il, en désignant d'un coup d'œil l'annulaire de Sebastian, auquel l'alliance n'avait pas reparu.

\- Que j'ai tiré un trait sur elle, ça veut pas dire que j'me réserve pour toi. Putain d'enfant gâté... grommela-t-il, en se détournant, certain qu'il piquerait Ruvik au vif.

Il avait vu juste. Presque immédiatement, il entendit les pas pressés du blond dans son dos.

\- Ne me traites pas comme ça ! Je me suis donné à toi, je...

C'était une chose si normale et anodine pour n'importe qui, mais pas pour lui. S'abandonner lui avait coûté son lot de nuits blanches, l'avait forcé à abattre tellement de murs mentaux qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Qu'il ait concédé cela à Sebastian faisait de ce dernier son obligé. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas ainsi dans le monde réel. Sebastian songea à le lui renvoyer en pleine figure, mais Ruvik craquait doucement, se morcelait sous ses yeux ; il préféra lâcher un peu de lest. Au lieu de l'achever, il déclara avec calme :

\- J'en ai déjà bien assez fait pour toi.

\- Seb... Tu veux arrêter Jimenez, pas vrai ? Revoir Myra, pour qu'elle s'explique ? Il faudra que je te montre le chemin... Tout ce que je demande en échange, c'est que tu me laisses finir ma machine... Rien d'autre.

 _Même s'il me faudra bien un sujet pour l'essayer... Ou un assistant pour que je puisse remplir ce rôle moi-même_.

* * *

 _J'avais envie de tenter un Ruvik encore plus brisé qu'il ne l'est déjà, ou plutôt d'une façon tout à fait différente, mais je n'avais pas envie non plus qu'il perde toute combativité, donc j'ai préféré qu'il reprenne du poil de la bête aussitôt qu'il voit qu'il peut encore se tirer d'affaire (toujours un peu aux dépens de Seb certes xD)  
_

 _Merci aux lecteurs !_

 _Beast Out_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : Toute fin marque un début  
**

Il devait mettre un terme à tout ça. Sebastian le savait, mais il revenait toujours. Il voulait toujours de ses yeux à la frontière de la mort et de l'extase, de ses cicatrices. Il se réveillait souvent auprès de lui et il l'en exécrait encore plus ; il le détestait parce qu'il réussissait à briser toutes ses résolutions, à réduire sa volonté à néant. Avec lui, il avait la sensation de voyager, ou plutôt d'être trimbalé. Il priait tout à la fois pour que le jour du départ arrive et pour qu'il s'éloigne. Jamais Sebastian n'avait vécu une relation aussi étrange ; jamais il n'aurait seulement pu se croire engagé dans une si curieuse. Si illogique qu'elle ne semblait se fonder que sur des instincts primaires ou des faits inconscients.

\- Il nous faut des renforts pour y aller, Ruben, soupira l'hispanique, entre deux gorgées de café.

\- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi, me semble-t-il ? rétorqua vivement le blond. Alors finissons-en au plus vite.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... maugréa Sebastian, mais il ne put que baisser les yeux avec honte.

Il se hasarda à les relever, mais se heurta immédiatement au regard glacial de son "partenaire".

\- Cette nuit, tu m'as pris comme si je n'étais qu'une poupée gonflable. Et encore... je suis gentil.

Pendant un instant, Sebastian hésita. Devait-il s'excuser ? Sûrement pas. Ruvik ne se montrait guère tendre non plus. Depuis qu'ils cohabitaient, ils se contentaient de satisfaire leurs pulsions. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sentiment là-dedans, juste un reste d'attirance physique, qui faisait énormément culpabiliser Sebastian. Ce dernier réalisait qu'il devait tout arrêter, avant de définitivement perdre tout contact avec la réalité. Ruvik, jour après jour, semblait l'aspirer dans sa folie, l'en imprégner. Finalement, déposant sa tasse, il souffla, un brin fébrile :

\- Très bien... Quand on part ?

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, répondit Ruvik, toujours aussi froidement.

\- Que ce soit clair, tu te débrouilleras, asséna le détective, en se dressant et débarrassant son assiette. Je veux rien avoir à faire avec tes expériences.

Ruvik renifla avec mépris ; jamais le dialogue n'avait été aussi pauvre, aussi haineux, entre eux, même quand ils se braquaient un revolver en plein visage. Sebastian l'abandonna à l'appartement pour la journée. Le quitter provoquait immanquablement en lui un soulagement intense, parce qu'il savait que chaque heure loin de lui était une heure où il ne craquerait pas. Il tâcha de se concentrer sur son travail, afin de le chasser totalement de son esprit, et y parvint presque. Le soir, de retour chez lui, il avala à peine deux bouchées de son repas et se retira dans sa chambre, avec une bouteille de whisky. Il ferma sa porte à clef, avec la ferme intention de ne pas la rouvrir, ni pour laisser le blond entrer, ni pour le rejoindre dans sa couche. Le sexe s'était mué en une sorte d'addiction malsaine. Il créait l'illusion d'un attachement qui n'existait plus. Sebastian ouvrit le whisky et en avala deux bonnes gorgées d'affilée. Comme il avait peu mangé, l'alcool agit directement sur son cerveau. Apaisé, dans un premier temps, il s'allongea sur son vieux lit et ferma les yeux. _Demain_... Demain signerait la fin de leur "relation", de ce qu'elle était devenue. Il ne garderait pas de contact avec Ruvik. C'était hors de question. Demain, ils se rendraient au laboratoire et Ruvik récupérerait ou non sa machine. ça, Sebastian s'en moquait ; ce n'était plus ses affaires.

* * *

Le réveil n'avait point encore sonné que deux mains froides happèrent ses épaules et le secouèrent avec vigueur, presque violemment. Les paupières du détective s'entrouvrirent à grand peine et ses yeux encore fatigués rencontrèrent ceux, brûlants et vifs, d'un Ruvik fin prêt.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ton réveil, déclara le jeune, sur un ton tranchant. Pas étonnant... au vu de ce que tu as bu.

S'il ne parlait pas comme son ex-femme... Sebastian marmonna une excuse qui avait plutôt des airs d'insulte et se retourna pour échapper à son regard accusateur. Le soupir de Ruvik coupait comme un couteau. Le moindre de ses souffles était cinglant, dénotait son exaspération. La situation de ces derniers jours ne convenait pas à Sebastian et à lui non plus. Il contourna le lit en le longeant, sans ne serait-ce que le frôler, avec une fluidité presque magique, le moindre de ses mouvements marqué par cette élégance vive et fugitive. Sebastian aimait ça. Un reste infime de lui demeurait épris de ce genre de petits détails ridicules qui, malheureusement, ne fondaient rien, surtout pas une relation amoureuse. Il observa le blond, tandis qu'il ouvrait les rideaux à la hâte, ne se détournant que quand la lumière le frappa un peu trop rudement. Il ne devait pas être très beau à voir ; il avait vraiment abusé du whisky. Le matelas geignit davantage qu'il ne grinça, lorsque Ruvik prit place près de lui.

\- Nous devons y aller. Tu désires toujours être soulagé de ma présence, n'est-ce pas ?

La récurrence de ces mots. Ruvik lui posait de manière régulière cette question, sous diverses formes, mais l'esprit, la peur à la base, semblait toujours identique. A travers cette formule, il semblait presque demander à Sebastian de le retenir. Comme d'habitude, le brun ne sut que répondre. Il resta là, à le scruter, encore groggy, l'air hébété. Il ne voulait plus souffrir ; il avait assez donné. Surtout à Ruvik. Alors, au lieu de souffler mot, il déplaça son regard sur son portable et en coupa enfin la sonnerie lancinante qui n'avait pas suffi à le réveiller. Il évita ensuite de renouer le contact visuel avec son colocataire. Quand il se releva, il sentit les yeux pâles détailler son dos, la façon dont ses muscles roulaient sous la peau, avant qu'il n'enfile sa chemise. Il sentit la main qui voulait toucher sa peau plus qu'il ne la vit. Il l'attrapa, la bloquant assez fermement.

\- Non, trancha-t-il. J'ai bien compris qu'avec toi rien n'était gratuit.

 _Je ne veux rien maintenant qui t'autoriserait à me demander une faveur plus tard_. Il n'aperçut pas le léger frisson mêlé de tristesse et de colère qui brisa l'harmonie du visage de Ruvik, durant un instant. Presque mécaniquement, le blond se dressa. D'une voix toute aussi contrôlée, il dit :

\- Je te sers ton café. Ensuite, nous partirons.

Sebastian n'y prêta pas attention, mais, tout le temps qu'il but, Ruvik, assis face à lui, le fixa. Il ne le fixait pas d'une manière anodine ou naturelle. Alors que tout se déroulait alentour avec une affligeante banalité, lui se sentait lentement couler, plonger dans des sables mouvants. Ruvik était un enfant et il le voyait à travers des yeux d'enfant. Sebastian, un homme à qui il avait fait don de sa chair. A ce titre, il estimait avoir des droits sur lui. Dont celui de le conserver, selon son bon vouloir. Il se trouvait dans une position qu'il n'était pas capable d'appréhender. Un enfant ne le pouvait pas. Avec Laura, l'amour était tellement plus simple. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se résigner à voir Sebastian partir. Il ne le devait pas, selon sa logique possessive.

Aussitôt qu'ils auraient retrouvé la machine, le policier le délaisserait, cette fois-ci pour de bon, et, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien, allant parfois jusqu'à alléguer le contraire, cette idée le terrifiait littéralement. Il se torturait les méninges en quête d'un moyen d'éviter ça. Plutôt que d'être séparé de lui, il l'aurait tué. Pour que personne d'autre ne l'ait. Ce fut la première fois que la pensée traversa son esprit, sous cette forme claire : _Il est à moi_.

Sebastian l'avait été, à lui. Les paupières de Ruvik s'abaissèrent sur ses yeux qui l'auraient trahi. Il avait conscience d'avoir tout gâché, mais il s'était fixé des priorités et ne pouvait se permettre de revenir dessus. Il se tourna pour esquiver Sebastian. Tout pour qu'il n'entre pas dans son champ de vision de nouveau. Il quitta sa chaise et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte. Des enfants jouaient en contrebas, sur le chemin de l'école, mais tout ce qu'entendait Ruvik se résumait aux gouttes de pluie claquant contre le rebord métallique. Il était absorbé dans sa contemplation, quand deux mains robustes et veinées vinrent descendre la vitre. Ruvik réprima un sursaut.

\- On y va, déclara Sebastian, froid.

Ils grimpèrent en voiture, Ruvik caché sous ces bandages et son capuchon blanc, recroquevillé sur le siège passage, et Sebastian hermétique et méfiant au volant. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de tout le trajet. Seul Ruvik rompit le silence. Une unique fois, il parla. Il ne prononça guère plus de cinq mots.

\- J'aurais aimé être plus simple.

 _Au lieu de devenir un homme que_ _ _moi-même_ je ne comprends plus_. Sebastian ne répondit pas, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Mais Ruvik le prit comme un adieu absolu et définitif. En une seconde, peut-être moins, il eut l'impression que le monde, son monde s'écroulait. Une vague douloureuse déferlait en lui et le plaquait face contre terre. Il se sentait rejeté, voire... trahi ? Sûrement de la même manière que Sebastian des semaines auparavant.

Tout à coup, il se tournait vers Sebastian, qui roulait toujours, incapable de se douter de la marée émotionnelle l'inondant. Son coeur palpitait avec rage. La moindre de ses côtes semblait sur le point de se briser tant il battait fort. Son sang pulsait. Dans sa tête qui s'échauffait, il se vit le frapper, le tuer. Mais il ne fit que murmurer.

\- Seb. Arrête-toi.

Qu'il l'entendit ou non, il n'en fit rien. Il appuya même davantage sur l'accélérateur. Ruvik perdit pied ; il crut se noyer. Il hurla, presque hystérique :

\- Seb ! Arrête-toi !

Enfin, le brun décéléra. Il consentit à se garer sur le bord de la route, clairement agacé. La pluie avait redoublé de violence depuis leur départ. Pendant plusieurs minutes, seuls résonnèrent le clapotis de l'eau et le bruit des essuie-glaces faisant inlassablement l'aller-retour. Sebastian crevait d'envie de fuir ; ça se lisait sur son visage. Ruvik détestait cette expression.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, finit par lâcher Ruvik, plus piteusement qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Sebastian fut agité d'un ricanement amer, qui n'empêcha toutefois pas au blond de poursuivre.

\- Je pensais que tu rentrerais dans notre combine... Que tout se déroulerait...

A ce stade, le brun explosa. Il planta son regard dans le sien, ce qui d'habitude paraissait réservé à Ruvik.

\- Sans accro ?! aboya-t-il, en proie à la fureur. Dis-le, putain ! Y a toujours un plan avec toi ! Toujours !

Il en avait marre, de tout, de pleurer des gens qui disparaissaient, qui jouaient avec lui, de se casser la gueule et de se relever pour tomber de Charybde en Scylla. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, Ruvik était le pire cadeau empoisonné que la vie lui ait fait. Il respira à pleins poumons, parce qu'il se sentait prêt à perdre la tête, à choper Ruvik et à le jeter sur la route. Et à partir. Sûrement après l'avoir bourré de coups de pied, même si ça ne rendrait pas un centième du mal qu'il lui avait infligé. Il devait se calmer, penser à autre chose. Il ouvrit la boîte à gants. Ses gestes étaient secs ; il était presque électrique. Ruvik ressentait son énervement, sa peine, chose à laquelle il n'était pas accoutumé. Au fond de lui, il se demandait ce qui avait évolué, à quel moment il s'était ramolli. A quelle seconde il avait commencé à vouloir Sebastian. Probablement à celle où il l'avait perdu.

Sa main désirait se délier, toucher cette joue crispée, tendue par la rancune. Sebastian était tout près, à moins d'un mètre, mais cette ridicule distance lui semblait soudain la plus difficile à franchir. Il brûlait de serrer ce corps qui, d'antan, le dégoûtait, des pores de la peau jusqu'à sa masse. Il resta sur son siège à le contempler, dans l'impuissance. Une situation qui lui était parfaitement étrangère. Il avait joué avec lui, mais jamais il ne se serait douté que le jeu qu'il avait initié se retournerait contre lui.

Sebastian sortit de l'habitacle pour s'aérer ; il étouffait à l'intérieur, pas parce qu'il y faisait chaud, mais parce qu'il ne supportait plus Ruvik et son étrange comportement. Il fit deux, trois fois le tour de la voiture, alla uriner plus loin, puis finit par revenir. Sans un mot, toujours nerveux, il enclencha le moteur et ils reprirent la route. L'intervention de Ruvik n'avait rien arrangé, bien au contraire ; même quand il désirait bien faire, il ne faisait qu'empirer la situation, parce qu'il butait toujours sur les mots à prononcer, au moment fatidique.

Ruvik essaya de dormir, juste pour mettre son cerveau en pause. Des milliards de pensées fourmillaient dans sa tête ; elles l'épuisaient. Il était tiraillé entre des émotions contraires. D'un côté, la joie, l'excitation de bientôt retrouver Laura et, de l'autre, la colère triste, presque dramatique, de perdre Sebastian. Il y avait de cela une semaine, l'idée ne l'angoissait pas une seconde. Quatre jours auparavant, elle venait de temps à autre le perturber et, maintenant, elle lui aurait presque arraché un tremblement spasmodique.

Il ne dormait que très peu d'ordinaire et aurait juré être le genre de personnes incapables de s'assoupir dans un transport en commun ou dans n'importe quel type de véhicule. Pourtant, contre toute attente, il passa le plus clair du trajet à sommeiller. Cela eut au moins l'avantage de lui épargner la vue de la face énervée de son chauffeur, ainsi que ses jurons agressifs, chaque fois qu'il constatait qu'ils étaient encore loin d'être arrivés.

Un coup dans l'épaule, plutôt vigoureux d'ailleurs, le sortit de sa torpeur quelques heures plus tard. Il cligna des paupières, encore un peu fatigué par sa longue sieste, qui n'avait que trop duré. Tout alentour était avalé dans le noir. Il se frotta les yeux. Alors c'était si loin... Il n'avait pas réalisé.

\- Viens, le pressa Sebastian, apparemment toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.

Ruvik descendit de voiture et marcha droit vers le complexe, dont le manque de surveillance l'alerta plus qu'il ne le tranquillisa. Deux projecteurs balayaient l'entrée à intervalles réguliers et c'était tout. Le blond fit volte-face pour tomber nez-à-nez avec le brun, qui l'avait suivi.

\- A partir d'ici, je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul, assura-t-il, sur un ton se désirant affirmé. Tu peux partir.

 _Mais ne le fais pas... S'il te plaît..._ L'appel mourut dans sa gorge, mais dut transparaître dans son regard, car Sebastian, loin de reculer, le contourna pour ouvrir la marche. Quelque chose de doux et agréable amoindrit la charge de tristesse que Ruvik avait ressentie pendant le voyage. Un sursaut d'espoir. Il se hâta derrière Sebastian, tout en demeurant dans son ombre bien plus imposante. Sebastian l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira à couvert, de façon à ce qu'ils échappent au balayage des lumières. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à devoir livrer bataille pour entrer, les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Ruvik et Sebastian échangèrent un regard inquiet, mais rien ne semblait en mesure de stopper Ruvik à présent ; le STEM, sa soeur, son but était si proche.

Il passa devant et traversa un couloir enténébré, avant d'obliquer vers la droite. Il donnait l'impression de savoir où il allait ; pourtant, jamais il n'avait mis un pied ici. Sebastian lui avait emboîté le pas, peu confiant, le revolver chargé et prêt à faire feu. Il croyait l'avoir perdu, quand il le découvrit, au détour d'un couloir, figé, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il le rejoignit et, à son tour, cessa tout mouvement. Une mare rouge se répandait sur le carrelage. Ruvik s'accroupit pour examiner le cadavre du médecin, et plus particulièrement ses blessures. Elles n'avaient pas été causées par une arme à feu, ni par une arme blanche. _Étrange_... Sebastian extirpait déjà son portable pour appeler des renforts ; Ruvik l'arrêta tout net.

\- Non ! Fais pas ça !

Sa main heurta le téléphone, qui tomba et ricocha sur le sol. La puce électronique sauta et glissa entre deux grilles. Sebastian ravala un cri de colère et ramassa ce qui restait de son portable. De tout façon, même s'il avait pu récupéré la puce, la machine n'aurait plus fonctionné. Il posa les yeux sur Ruvik, détalant. Ils parvinrent sous peu dans une nouvelle section du laboratoire, qui ne fut pas sans rappeler les sous-sols du Manoir des Victoriano. La première cellule indiquait le nom de Leslie Withers. Sebastian braqua son regard des plus noirs sur Ruvik qui releva le sien pour l'affronter, blanc mais tout aussi inamical. L'inspecteur le poussa et s'empressa de forcer la porte de la chambre cloisonnée ; elle était aussi robuste que celle des asiles, mais les traitements distribués ici devaient être bien pire.

\- Leslie ? appela le policier, dans le noir, mais il ne reçut pas la moindre réponse.

Il faillit frapper Ruvik, quand la main de celui-ci s'enroula autour de son avant-bras. Aucune intention de le blesser cette fois-ci ; il était juste sur les nerfs. Ruvik, au contraire, lui parut étonnamment calme et serein. Sans doute parce que lui savait ce qui se tramait ici.

\- Ils ont dû le déplacer... murmura-t-il un peu trop doucement.

Il ne s'était pas trompé ; ils le retrouvèrent quelques salles plus loin. Du moins, pas entièrement. Sur un large tube transparent, gravé dans une banderole métallique, les chercheurs avaient inscrit son prénom, comme dans un processus de dépersonnalisation. A l'intérieur, flottait un cerveau impeccablement nettoyé et conservé. De ce centre, partaient des cordons de tailles et de couleurs diverses ; ils servaient de liens entre le tube et de larges baignoires. Certaines contenaient des personnes pâles, qui auraient semblé endormi. Sebastian tenta d'en réveiller une, sans succès. Lorsqu'il tenta de la dégager de ce bain gélatineux, quelque chose lui opposa une vive résistance. Ce fut alors qu'il remarque cet épieu chirurgical perforant la nuque de l'assoupi. C'en fut trop pour lui.

\- Ok, ça suffit. On sort de ce putain d'enfer et j'vais appeler le commissariat ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ruvik lui lança un regard si déterminé et féroce qu'il ne réussît point à faire un geste, en dépit de toute son horreur. Puis, tranquillement, il se dirigea vers le cœur de la machine. Il en caressa la surface, avec une sorte de tendresse malsaine, comme s'il avait été Laura.

\- Je suis désolé, Seb... Mais je ne partirai pas. Tout ce à quoi j'aspire se trouve ici.

 _Peut-être excepté toi..._ Sur ces mots, aussi bien réglé qu'une machine, il s'empara d'un des pics restants. En une seconde, Sebastian imagina le pire. Il vit que ce pire allait se produire là, juste sous ses yeux.

\- Arrête ! On a jamais parlé de ça ! s'écria-t-il et il l'empoigna presque violemment pour l'écarter de la machine.

\- C'est ma seule chance de la revoir ! riposta Ruben, avec autant de virulence. Mon unique espoir de retrouver ma soeur ! Je veux...

Il hoqueta, en proie à une émotion si puissante qu'elle lui coupait le souffle ; il ne se rappelait pas avoir éprouvé si fort. Sauf avec elle. Il reprit à grand peine, plongeant son regard dans celui d'un Sebastian interdit :

\- Je _dois_ voir l'autre côté.

Sebastian peinait à regagner sa contenance, mais la vue de Ruvik se libérant de son étreinte et avançant vers une des baignoires libres lui rendit instantanément la parole.

\- Ruvik ! Non, c'est juste de la folie ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ! Tu... Tu ne peux même pas être sûr qu'il y ait un autre côté ! Imagine qu'un accident se produise et...

 _Tu mourrais..._ Sebastian ne réussit pas à prononcer ces mots, même s'il savait pertinemment que Ruvik, d'une certaine manière, était déjà mort. Mais, bordel, aussi mort soit-il en dedans, il pouvait toujours lui parler, le toucher. Rien de cela ne serait plus possible, s'il partait pour ce curieux voyage. Le regard du blond se teinta de rage et lui arracha un frisson.

\- Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt... tu es libre de t'en aller, "Seb".

 _Je ne te demande rien_. Sebastian le suivit des yeux ; il se fit violence ; il s'efforça de rester jusqu'au bout. Il essaya, vraiment. Mais échoua misérablement. _Mierda_. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. C'était comme assister à un suicide en direct. Alors il fuit. Il quitta la salle et commença à remonter le couloir. Ruvik ne se retourna pas ; le seul son de ses pas lui vrilla ce petit cœur qu'il ne croyait plus si fragile. Il retourna le pic, pour le moins impressionnant, entre ses mains légèrement moites. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dans quoi il s'apprêtait à plonger ; c'était vrai. Mais il s'y jeta à corps perdu.

* * *

 _Après une loooongue absence, la suite de la fic !_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 : L'envers du décor  
**

L'amour vous poussait à faire de drôles de choses, parfois magnifiques, parfois laides, mais toujours incroyables et singulières. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qui le fit revenir sur ses pas, se glisser dans un de ses bains répugnants et se planter ce fichu piquet dans la nuque ; il préféra l'imputer à son sens du devoir et à son humanité. Sebastian avoisinait la quarantaine, mais il passait pour être l'un des flics les mieux bâtis et les plus robustes. Pourtant, quand il s'éveilla, il dut réprimer une exclamation de douleur. Son dos, ses membres, son corps tout entier était endolori et d'une manière très spéciale. Il expérimentait un nouveau type de souffrance. Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher à découvrir où il avait atterri. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et la chambre, dans laquelle il se trouvait, ne possédait plus de porte. Les murs en étaient capitonnés. Comme ceux de l'hôpital psychiatrique de la ville.

Ce que Sebastian entrevit, dans l'obscurité régnant, ne l'alerta point de prime abord. Il entraperçut les contours d'une silhouette, d'un être bipède, qui semblait un homme plutôt grand, enveloppé dans une longue blouse ou combinaison blanche. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était cet endroit, cette chose qui paraissait patrouiller dans le corridor, alors il préféra ne pas prendre de risques stupides. Il se plaqua au mur de sa cellule et se tut. Il ne comprit pas comment, mais le garde le repéra. Il stoppa net devant l'entrée et, tout à coup, se rua dans la chambrée. Sebastian crut qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. Ce qu'il découvrit lui retourna l'estomac. Le corps de la chose était horriblement déformé sous sa tenue hospitalière. Des seringues et des bouts de câbles émergeaient des boursouflures de ses chairs. Surtout il y avait cette face blanche, sans nez, ni yeux, ni bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle émette un cri rageur et qu'un énorme trou denté ne s'ouvre en son milieu.

\- Putain de merde ! s'écria Sebastian, tétanisé.

Heureusement, son instinct de survie reprit quasi-instantanément le dessus et il reçut une bonne décharge d'adrénaline. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde. La bête s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui, mais il la prit de vitesse et vida son chargeur dans sa gueule béante. Il lui fracassa ensuite le crâne à l'aide d'un pied du lit branlant. Juste pour être sûr qu'elle ne se relèverait pas pour le prendre au dépourvu. Il aurait pu s'accorder une minute de répit, pour se remettre les idées en place et aussi son épaule droite. Il ne fit que l'un des deux. Il courut dans la galerie, en prenant garde à ne rien renverser ou percuter.

 _Ruvik se trouve dans cette merde. Seul._

Et il était vulnérable. Certes, il pouvait se défendre face à un seul humain si ce dernier n'était pas un combattant entraîné, mais, clairement, les choses arpentant ce monde de dérangés n'avaient rien d'humain. _Ce sont des putain de monstres !_ Sebastian redoubla de vitesse. Il remonta toute l'allée centrale, pour parvenir à un croisement. Les couloirs de gauche et de droite étaient plongés dans le noir le plus complet. La seule voie éclairée n'était guère plus avenante ; elle s'ouvrait dans le mur face à lui. Elle semblait avoir été creusée... à mains nues. La terre asséchée contenait des débris d'ongles. En se rapprochant davantage, Sebastian crut entendre des voix qui appelaient au secours. Il écarquilla les yeux. Une bouche s'ouvrait dans le mur. Sebastian recula précipitamment, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il se frotta les yeux ; la vision avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

Il resta là une poignée de secondes, à tâcher de ralentir sa respiration, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, s'engouffra dans le passage. Son tunnel de fortune était pour le moins irrégulier. Tantôt il se rétrécissait, tantôt il s'élargissait. La désagréable impression qu'il avait été creusé pour s'enfuir de cet asile infâme gagnait de plus en plus Sebastian. Et si Ruvik avait été en fait prisonnier là-bas ? Mais à un autre étage ?

Sebastian garda la tête froide. Ruvik était quelqu'un de sensé. Enfin, de temps en temps, concernant sa survie au moins. Il n'avait assurément pas paniqué ; il avait dû attendre le bon moment, sans faire de vagues, pour filer. Il avait ensuite probablement réfléchi de la même manière que lui l'avait fait et choisi ce tunnel. Si jamais il avait déboulé dans l'asile lui aussi. Sebastian devait penser à sauver sa propre vie, mais il ne se sentait pas de rentrer sans Ruvik. Il en aurait été de même avec n'importe quel autre être humain ; personne ne méritait cet enfer.

* * *

Il avait soif. Il avait faim. Il tombait de sommeil. Ses habits gouttaient de sang. Tout paraissait perdu, quand il entrevit la lumière au bout du corridor. Son visage se figea, à la frontière entre la joie et la peur. Il trembla, craignant un autre mirage trompeur, mais la lumière semblait si réelle cette fois-ci ; il pouvait presque ressentir sa caresse tiède sur ses avant-bras nus. Joseph avait beau être un policier, il n'était pas très enclin au travail de terrain, aux poursuites et aux bagarres, préférant les aspects intellectuels du métier ; pour le coup, il jouait de malchance. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il avait abouti dans ce merdier sans nom.

 _Un foutu pétrin_.

Tout ce dont il se souvenait se résumait à la réception de cet appel, interrompu par un coup sourd, de la part de Sebastian. Il avait alors analysé l'appel entrant et réussi de justesse à découvrir d'où il semblait provenir. Après avoir averti Juli, il avait sauté dans sa voiture et foncé vers le lieu indiqué. Tous ses sens l'avaient mis en garde, avant même qu'il ait posé un pied dans le laboratoire. Toutefois, il avait progressé à l'intérieur, à la recherche de son équipier disparu. Après tout, Juli ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre ; que pouvait-il craindre ? Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir ce coup brutal sur la nuque, alors qu'il se baissait pour ramasser le téléphone cassé de Sebastian.

Joseph ne croyait pas en Dieu, mais il était prêt à se convertir, après ce qu'il avait vu ici. Bien sûr, en bon esprit sceptique et pragmatique, il s'était creusé la tête en quête d'explications rationnelles. Sans succès. Rien de ce qu'il avait entrevu comme éventuelle solution à cette énigme ne l'avait satisfait. Il s'arrêta une seconde pour resserrer son bandage, autour de son bras droit. Il n'avait jamais été un tireur hors pair comme Sebastian ; il avait loupé le premier monstre dont il avait croisé la route. La créature, en revanche, ne l'avait pas manqué. Elle lui avait lacéré le biceps, assez profondément pour qu'il nécessitât rapidement des points du suture.

Il étouffa une exclamation de bonheur en parvenant dans la salle éclairée. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Ici, nulle trace des monstres. Pas de griffures sur les murs, pas de liquide noirâtre suintant des fissures dans les murs. Il écouta attentivement, pendant près d'une minute. Pas de râle, pas un son. Rassuré, il se permit de s'asseoir, à couvert, et, sans même s'en rendre compte, s'assoupit.

Un son familier, qui lui rappelait la ville, la civilisation, le réveilla environ une heure plus tard. Il tendit l'oreille, gagné par l'incrédulité. C'étaient des talons. Une femme chaussée de talons hauts se pressait dans le couloir débouchant sur la pièce. Il se releva, tout prêt à accueillir Juli. Bien qu'elle eût été fraîchement recrutée par le commissariat de Krimson City, il aurait été si heureux de la voir. De voir un visage humain déjà et pas l'une de ces faces horrifiques, à demi-ravagées par la peste ou quelque maladie abominable provoquant l'apparition de ces bubons infects. Il se leva pour aller à sa rencontre, mais se figea brutalement.

La femme qui accourut n'était pas Juli. Mais il la reconnut. Il avait déjà entraperçu ce visage sur une photo, dans le bureau de Sebastian.

* * *

\- _Raaaaaaaaah_ !

Le cri primal. Le jeune homme ensanglanté se laissa glisser contre le mur humide, avec un sourire contenté sur son visage habituellement si peu expressif. C'était bon. Dieu que c'était bon. Il retourna la lame trempée de sang sur son manteau. Les traînées rouges s'imprimèrent sur le daim clair. Probablement pour toujours. Il bascula doucement sa tête en arrière. Il pouvait sentir chaque muscle de son cou se détendre, se relaxer peu à peu. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son sourire s'accentua, à la limite de l'obscène. Il demeura ainsi une minute ou deux, inspirant et expirant à pleins poumons, jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui brûlent d'oxygène, de vie. Puis il réorienta son regard sur la masse sanguinolente face à lui, qui paraissait éclatée contre le mur.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, ni _qui_ ça avait été avant de se muer en cette chose répugnante. Il s'en foutait. Il l'avait guetté, avait inversé les rôles du chasseur et du chassé, et, au moment opportun, avait surgi de nulle-part pour ouvrir sa gorge et sa panse. Les entrailles avaient déferlé sur ses pieds. ça avait été miraculeux, prodigieux. Magnifique. Bien qu'un peu salissant.

Il ricana dans le silence des égouts. Les yeux toujours rivés sur son massacre, il se redressa et reprit sa route, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'une silhouette blanche, éthérée, qui semblait pleurer, recroquevillée sur elle-même, apparut face à lui. Ruvik se figea et un sourire malsain naquit sur ses lèvres ; ses yeux stoppèrent instantanément sur lui et ne le quittèrent plus.

\- Leslie Withers... Enfin... nous nous rencontrons...

Sa camisole blanche avait été refermée à la hâte et laissait entrevoir des coutures grossières sur sa peau. Il avait été ouvert, disséqué par les mains de ce rustre de Jimenez ; Ruvik avait reconnu son travail. Une boucherie. Absolument pas de la belle chirurgie précise. Comme s'il le connaissait déjà, lui ainsi que ses intentions meurtrières, Leslie poussa un bref cri et déguerpit à toute allure.

\- Reviens ici ! On a même pas commencé à jouer... "malade", susurra le blond, lancé sur ses traces, brandissant son poignard.

Il se plaisait décidément ici. Il se sentait comme un enfant lâché sur un terrain de jeu. Ou plutôt de chasse. Ses pas s'allongèrent ; sa vitesse de course s'accrut. Il n'avait même plus mal ; les douleurs de ses brûlures s'étaient éclipsées devant l'excitation de la tuerie. Malheureusement pour lui, les couloirs étroits tournaient souvent et Leslie, qui avait pris une avance, même faible, disparut de son champ de vision. Il continua de courir ; il finirait bien par lui tomber dessus. Au détour d'un corridor, il percuta de plein fouet quelque chose qui le renvoya à terre. Quelqu'un en réalité. Ruvik ne prit même pas le temps de regarder de qui ou quoi il s'agissait. Il se remit debout et l'attaqua. Une main le bloqua fermement.

\- Ruben ! Putain, c'est moi !

Un éclair zébra les yeux trop clairs, qui finirent par s'habituer à la pénombre et reconnurent Sebastian. Ruvik, tout en tâchant de maîtriser sa respiration, fit un pas en arrière. Sebastian savoura cette expression de surprise. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il le surprenait, qu'il le déstabilisait à ce point.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? fut l'unique question qu'il prononça, avant de se détourner et de se remettre en marche, son air neutre retrouvé.

\- A ton avis... Quelqu'un doté de ton intelligence devrait pouvoir trouver la réponse tout seul.

Ruvik fronça les sourcils et daigna lui lancer un regard par-dessus son épaule :

\- Très honnêtement, je pense avoir cessé de te comprendre depuis quelque temps, Seb.

Le brun réprima une grimace ; son coeur se serra légèrement.

\- Explique-toi.

\- Que je "m'explique" ? ricana Ruvik, la voix chargée d'amertume.

\- Ouais, maugréa-t-il, la mine sombre.

Il rit légèrement, avant d'ajouter, encore plus aigre que Ruvik :

\- Tu me manipules si bien depuis notre rencontre...

\- Et tu aimais ça. Tu avais besoin d'affection... désespérément, répliqua-t-il, aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir.

Une poigne de fer se referma sur sa nuque et le plaqua au mur détrempé, qui empestait de surcroît l'humidité.

\- Que crois-tu faire, Seb ? ânonna Ruvik, le souffle court tant il avait été pris au dépourvu.

Les yeux marron le fixaient et cet homme en sueur, à la face maculée de sang, qui avait été son amant forcé, lui semblait sur le point de craquer. Peut-être même lui ferait-il du mal. Pour de vrai. Pourtant, il ne le frappa pas, pas plus qu'il ne l'engueula. D'une voix ferme, sur un ton qui semblait irrévocable, il énonça :

\- Nous allons sortir d'ici.

\- On doit avancer dans ce cas, rétorqua le blond, tout aussi implacable.

Toutefois, la température avait grimpé d'un cran ; un léger sourire, quasi-indécelable, fut échangé et, après seulement quelques minutes, Sebastian rompit le silence entre eux :

\- Tu es...

Il se secoua ; il ne voulait pas paraître trop inquiet, même si, en réalité, il l'était. Il préférait se voiler la face. L'homme près de lui était un assassin, un meurtrier de la pire espèce, un sadique ; il ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimait plus. Il devait se le répéter de plus en plus fort.

\- Tu es blessé ? s'enquit-il finalement, cédant à son anxiété.

La question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle s'était formée à l'instant où il avait entrevu Ruvik. _Tout ce sang sur lui..._ Les entrailles de Sebastian s'étaient nouées en un fragment de seconde. Ruvik lui décocha un de ces sourires énigmatiques dont il avait le secret, tellement charmeur d'une manière étrange.

\- Ce n'est pas le mien.

Il hésita un temps avant de lui retourner la question :

\- Et toi ?

Son sourire s'était altéré, pour se muer en un nouveau que Sebastian n'avait encore jamais vu. Un plus pudique, plus en retrait, presque... doux ? Le détective s'en trouva comme désemparé. Ruvik ne saisit d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il parut soudain se détendre. Il n'avait rien perçu de cet infime changement qui s'était pourtant opéré en lui-même.

\- Il ne m'appartient pas non plus, glissa doucement Sebastian, le regard accroché à lui et à ce sourire qu'il avait tant espéré.

Il se sentait comme un équilibriste sur la ligne tendue. _Merde_ , cette fois, il voulait sauter dans le vide. Franchir la ligne. Il le désirait consciemment. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du poignet du blond, qui s'immobilisa sur-le-champ ; il semblait s'y attendre.

\- Tu me comprends de nouveau ? rit bas Sebastian. Tu as anticipé...

Un bruit sourd l'interrompit. Aussitôt, le brun dégaina.

\- Tu restes là, ordonna-t-il à son partenaire, mais, à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Ruvik le devançait vers la pièce éclairée d'où semblait provenir le son louche.

Lorsqu'il déboula à sa suite, il fut frappé d'abord d'inquiétude, en voyant Ruvik immobile, comme pétrifié, puis de stupeur. Elle était là, entre Joseph et Juli. Bien vivante, dans son tailleur bien coupé, strict et gris perle comme elle les appréciait. A son annulaire, elle portait toujours l'alliance, même si elle avait repris son nom de jeune fille. Ce dernier était inscrit en lettres capitales sur son badge de Mobius : Myra HANSON.

Ils s'observèrent tous, les uns les autres, comme des chiens prêts à s'entretuer. Comme les pions d'un échiquier qui avaient été soigneusement mis en place. Les prédateurs captaient aussitôt les plus faibles ; Ruvik sondait en silence Joseph. Mais, surtout, les vrais ennemis se rencontraient. Le blond n'avait eu qu'un seul, très court, regard pour Myra ; il l'avait scrutée avec une intensité rare, comme s'il se comparait à elle. Sebastian l'avait vu sans y croire. _Il est... Est-ce qu'il est vraiment jaloux ?_ Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait avaler ça.

* * *

Une heure déjà qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés coincés ensemble et Sebastian n'avait osé approcher Myra. Elle lui facilita la tâche. Ce fut elle qui finit par venir à lui.

\- Comment vas-tu ? débuta-t-elle, avant d'ajouter, un tantinet embarrassée : Oui, je sais que c'est une mauvaise entrée en matière.

\- On peut se passer des politesses et en venir aux putain de faits ? trancha Sebastian, sur un ton mordant.

Elle le détailla attentivement de ses yeux clairs. Mais pas autant que ceux de Ruvik, ni aussi beaux. Sebastian fronça légèrement les sourcils. _Je t'en veux. Bien sûr que je t'en veux_.

\- Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour une crise, Sebastian, rétorqua-t-elle posément.

Très sensée, juste comme avant.

\- Je suis d'accord. Surtout devant mes collègues.

Il soupira, appuyé contre le mur bétonné.

\- L'enquête que tu mentionnais dans ta lettre... c'était ça ?

Elle acquiesça et s'empressa ensuite de dire :

\- Mais c'est bien plus complexe. ça ne se limite pas à une poignée de...

\- De meurtres ? acheva-t-il à sa place. D'expériences malsaines pratiquées sur des "patients" involontaires ?

Elle soupira profondément et souffla nerveusement par les narines, visiblement agacée ; peut-être avait-elle encore une conscience, car elle changea subitement de sujet.

\- Tu ne la portes plus ? demanda-t-elle, en pointant son annulaire duquel l'alliance avait disparu.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir à me justifier pour ça, surtout maintenant.

Une autre femme aurait sans doute exigé des explications, trépigné, mais pas elle. Elle se tut, rongeant son frein. Sebastian rompit le silence qui s'était instauré.

\- Tu bosses pour ces malades. Comment on sort d'ici ?

\- Je ne connais rien de la machine. Je n'appartenais pas au corps des scientifiques... Mais lui sait sûrement quelque chose pouvant nous aider.

Elle faisait évidemment référence à Ruvik, mais, au lieu de regarder celui dont elle parlait, elle baissa subitement les yeux, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Sebastian s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui clochait, quand elle le devança :

\- Son regard... Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? La façon dont il me regarde ?

Le brun tâcha de se détourner discrètement, mais ne put échapper au regard lacérant de Ruvik. Autant il avait soutenu sans souci celui de Myra, autant il sembla dérouté par celui de Sebastian et finit par s'en aller. Mais Sebastian en avait vu assez. Et il détestait ce qu'il avait repéré dans les yeux pâles. Un cocktail mortel de haine et de jalousie, bien qu'il ne soit pas réellement sûr concernant le second ; Ruvik aurait pu exécrer Myra pour tant d'autres raisons. Il en revint à son ex-femme, qui murmurait, presque comme si elle répétait un mantra :

\- Tant de colère... Tant de colère...

\- Tout va bien se pass...

\- Pas à moi, Sebastian ! se récria-t-elle, en tordant nerveusement ses doigts, d'une voix persiflante et basse. Nous ne connaissons rien de ce monde, ni des règles qui le régissent et encore moins de ces monstres qui l'arpentent ! Et, en plus de ça, notre meilleur, notre seul espoir de nous en sortir est ce psychopathe !

Sebastian aurait voulu la contredire, mais elle avait raison. Sur toute la ligne.

* * *

\- Tu la préfères à moi, Seb ? lança la voix glaciale de Ruvik, émergeant de l'autre bout du tunnel, plongé dans le noir le plus complet. Tu la trouves...

Il avança d'un pas.

\- Plus jolie ? Plus... "neuve"... même si elle est plus vieille ?

Un autre pas. A chaque fois qu'il parlait, comme ponctuant chaque mot craché avec colère. Sebastian n'hésita même pas une seconde et dégaina. Il ne tirerait qu'en dernier recours, mais le gardait en joue. Ruvik pouvait être si... fou. Presque hystérique. Il connaissait ses deux visages à présent ; il ne pouvait plus être trompé. D'un côté, la face charmeuse, intelligente, pleine de subtilité ; de l'autre, la débridée, enragée, aveuglée par la douleur d'un passé trop lourd et surtout prompte à répliquer la violence qu'il avait connue. Ruvik s'immobilisa à un mètre de lui ; en réalité, il poursuivit son avancée, mais si lentement que, dans la pénombre, Sebastian la percevait à peine. Pour la première fois, l'image du fantôme hantant ses cauchemars se superposa parfaitement à lui.

\- Oh bien sûr... Elle a la peau plus douce...

Il murmurait désormais et sa voix se fissurait, miroitant les murs lézardés alentour.

\- Et les mains plus blanches...

Sebastian remarqua à ce moment que les siennes dégoulinaient de rouge. Il chercha partout autour d'eux la trace d'un cadavre, monstrueux ou non, en vain. Pourtant, il y avait ce couteau dans la main gauche, toute vermeille, de Ruvik.

\- Mon dieu... Ruvik, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! s'exclama Sebastian, en proie au désarroi le plus total.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, un faible rayon de lumière tomba sur lui et il vit qu'il n'y avait pas que ses mains, ses manches, qui étaient maculés de sang. Le fluide coulait à gros bouillons d'une large déchirure dans son manteau, du côté droit. Les yeux de Sebastian s'agrandirent. Son cerveau lui hurlait de réagir, de se précipiter pour compresser la plaie mortelle, mais Ruvik semblait si calme, si serein dans tout ce sang. C'était si... tranquille et si malsain. Ruben murmura :

\- Je vais rester ici.

 _Plus rien ne m'attend dans le réel. Hors du STEM_.

\- Je dois mourir ici, pour être sûr... de ne pas me réveiller...

Si jamais quelqu'un les trouvait et venait à les débrancher. Sebastian abaissa son arme et Ruvik lâcha le couteau. Le policier le scrutait toujours, incapable de savoir quoi faire, comment réagir. Ruvik voulait s'en aller. Il n'était plus que l'ombre d'un vivant de toute manière. Mais, quelque part, il attendait toujours d'être aidé et secouru. L'inertie de Sebastian lui vrillait le coeur. L'homme ne faisait que le regarder, alors qu'il se vidait de son sang. C'était un cauchemar. Celui de Ruvik probablement. Être effacé par la dernière personne l'ayant aimé. Être comme devenu transparent.

\- Seb...

La voix le suppliait presque.

\- Ne vas-tu pas... me sauver ? Tu vas rester ici à me regarder mourir ? Comme si je n'étais qu'un monstre ?!

Il était totalement perdu, comme extérieur à lui-même. Pourtant, il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire, quels gestes exécuter. Mais tout ce qu'il fit fut de tourner les talons et commencer à marcher, droit devant lui. La voix le poursuivit. Il se mit à courir.

\- Seb... Attends ! Reste ! Seb !

Des sanglots l'entrecoupaient, si violents que Ruvik en butait sur les mots.

\- Aide-moi... Seb ! Ne m'abandonnes pas !

Il redoubla de vitesse. L'eau sous ses pieds se teintait d'écarlate. Dans son dos, la voix criait, folle de désespoir :

\- Je ne veux pas mourir ! Seb ! Par pitié ! Reviens ! Seb !

A la seconde où il déboula hors de la galerie souterraine, les pleurs moururent.

* * *

Sebastian s'éveilla en sursaut, la chemise collée à sa peau trempée de sueur et l'air hagard. Il maugréa un "ça va" peu convaincant et encore moins convaincu à ces coéquipiers qui lui adressèrent des regards concernés.

\- Où est Ruvik ?

Myra ne releva même pas la tête, prouvant combien le sort du blond lui importait ; la rivalité entre eux était claire, alors même qu'elle ignorait la nature de la relation qui avait existé entre lui et son ex-mari.

\- Parti chercher des munitions dans les couloirs à l'est, répondit évasivement Juli.

La zone encore immergée des égouts. Sebastian ne perdit pas une seconde. Il bondit sur ses pieds et chargea son revolver.

\- Attendez ici, commanda-t-il sur un ton sans équivoque ; nul n'osa d'ailleurs discuter sa directive.

Puis il fonça. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en découvrant le blond occupé à ouvrir de vieilles caisses, dans une impasse rappelant étrangement celle de son rêve. Il remercia le ciel d'avoir été assez rapide. Il s'approcha avec prudence ; il ne pouvait que faire montre de méfiance quand il s'agissait de Ruvik.

\- Ruvik...

Le blond se désintéressa du caisson, dans lequel il planta, d'un coup sec, le poignard qu'il maniait.

\- Rien que des détritus... Et... des jouets cassés, acheva-t-il, avec une sorte de moue dubitative.

Mais Sebastian se fichait de tout ça et il s'en doutait bien. Une main pressa son bras trop chétif.

\- Ruvik... Ne te fais jamais de mal, dit-il et la façon dont il prononça ces mots appelait une promesse.

Ruvik daigna le regarder, promener ses yeux intrigués sur sa face qu'il trouva plutôt anxieuse. Il sourit finement. _Il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi_.

\- Non... susurra-t-il après un temps. Je te poignarderais plutôt toi.

Et, tout aussi vivement, il retira sa lame du carton. Sebastian rit tout bas, même si la plaisanterie était de très mauvais goût.

\- La connexion entre nos cerveaux, chuchota Ruvik, comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau des secrets, elle est réelle.

Sebastian le suivit des yeux, alors qu'il s'éloignait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit avalé par les ténèbres. Sa main frôlait instinctivement l'étui de son revolver.

* * *

 _La galère en perspective... et pour eux, et pour moi XD_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 : Comme un pas en arrière**

Sebastian leur fit signe à tous de faire silence, pendant qu'il progressait à couvert en direction des créatures regroupées autour d'un cadavre en voie de décomposition. C'était étrange la manière dont elles se semblaient se reconnaître entre elles. Juli avait alors émis une théorie qui leur avait donné la chair de poule :

\- Et si ce n'étaient pas des monstres ?

Sebastian se rappela les cris de Leslie dans ce couloir d'asile, la seule fois où il avait pu le voir de son vivant. _Perdre la tête... Perdre la tête !_ Ruvik, quant à lui, avait réprimé un léger rire cynique. _ça ne changerait rien pour moi._ Avec le temps filant, ils avaient appris à s'organiser. Ils avaient établi des tours de garde. Quelqu'un demeurait éveillé, tandis que les autres reposaient. Ils dénichaient de quoi se sustenter de temps à autre. Myra ne manquait pas de lever un sourcil, toutes les fois que Sebastian offrait sa part à Ruvik, avant même de la proposer à elle. La haine muette qu'elle éprouvait inconsciemment pour le blond crût.

Leur problème majeur restait le manque d'eau potable. Leurs gorges étaient asséchées et rugueuses. Parfois, une violente quinte de toux saisissait Joseph et ses coéquipiers espéraient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rhume passager ou autre maladie bénigne. Ruvik l'avait examiné naturellement et, bien qu'il ait prétendu qu'il se remettrait, Sebastian avait détesté ce rictus qu'il avait eu juste avant. Il l'avait approché discrètement. _  
_

\- Ruvik. La vérité, avait-il simplement réclamé.

Le jeune avait secoué la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a attrapé, ni comment... Juste... Reste sur tes gardes quand il est dans les parages.

Sebastian n'avait guère voulu en apprendre davantage. Il tenait à rester présent pour son subordonné, qui était également son ami ; s'il s'écarta de lui les jours suivants, ce ne fut ni intentionnellement, ni consciemment.

C'était difficile. Bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'eût supposé. D'être proche de lui, de converser avec lui, de le secourir, de se battre à ses côtés, en renfermant tous ses sentiments, en les capturant à l'intérieur de soi pour ne rien laisser apparaître, jour après jour ; du moins s'ils pouvaient encore se fier à ce soleil pâle gravitant dans un ciel faisant figure d'anomalie. Le regard de Sebastian planait encore sur lui. Une fois de plus. Cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'il se désintéressait de son arme à graisser. Il soupira ; il devait se rendre à l'évidence ; Ruvik lui manquait.

Mais il sentait bien que faire montre d'affection à son égard, dans ces circonstances, aurait été des plus déplacés. Surtout par rapport à Myra. Celle-ci semblait déterminée à recoller les morceaux. Naturellement, elle le montrait par des attentions minimes et discrètes que seuls Sebastian, qui la connaissait, ou quelqu'un doté d'un esprit analytique et observateur tel que Ruvik pouvaient discerner.

La situation paraissait déjà délicate. Dès qu'une confrontation s'enclenchait, au sein du groupe, Sebastian tâchait d'apaiser les esprits. De même, il prenait garde à ce que jamais Ruvik ne se retrouve seul avec Myra ; il l'aurait assassinée, de sang froid. Il avait plus que jamais cette lueur affreuse dans le regard, aussitôt qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Il ne pouvait parler à Myra ; en revanche, il comptait bien demander à Ruvik de cesser cette guerre froide.

Il attendit qu'ils s'éloignent du reste du groupe. Ils partirent en éclaireurs, pendant que Juli et Myra s'occupaient de Joseph, dont l'état empirait graduellement. La veille, il avait subitement comme perdu l'esprit. Il s'était jeté sur Juli, qui se tenait près de lui. Sebastian avait été pris de court, mais la voix de Ruvik lui hurlant de le ceinturer l'avait ramené sur terre. Il avait empoigné Oda, qui se débattait comme un beau diable, et avait même dû l'assommer pour que Ruvik lui administre un tranquillisant. Quelques heures plus tard, Joseph s'était réveillé sans le moindre souvenir, un trou noir à la place. Il avait craché du sang et saigné des narines, des oreilles. Ruvik avait déclaré, d'une voix monocorde et froide :

\- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

Sebastian se pressa derrière Ruvik dans la grande allée. Ils essayaient de trouver un nouvel accès à la surface. Jusque-là, ils avaient toujours débouché sur des zones sales et inhabitables. Comme ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il leur restait à tirer ici, ils songeaient à s'établir quelque part.

\- Ruben ?

Le blond se détourna légèrement, sans s'arrêter de marcher. Il aimait quand Sebastian l'appelait ainsi, mais cela le peinait qu'il ne se l'autorise qu'en l'absence des autres.

\- Faut que j'te parle. C'est à propos de Myra.

 _Et c'est parti..._ A peine avait-il prononcé ce nom que Ruvik s'immobilisât. Il poussa un profond soupir et se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- Il n'y a rien, sortant de ta bouche en particulier, que je veuille entendre à propos de cette...

Ce n'était pas qu'il craigne d'offenser Sebastian ; il ne trouvait juste pas le mot assez violent pour la qualifier. Pourtant, il manquait rarement de vocabulaire.

\- Ruvik... Elle essaye simplement de se racheter vis-à-vis de moi.

Un éclair zébra les pupilles dilatées par la colère du blond. Il s'écria, sa voix montant des les aigus :

\- Je ne supporte juste pas les gens qui passent en coup de vent et balayent tout !

ça avait des arrière-goûts de passé, un relent de déjà vu. Sebastian s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand un grondement retentit. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il s'évanouisse tout aussi subitement, il résonna de plus en plus fort. Bientôt, ils discernèrent des hurlements stridents et des crissements à glacer le sang. Sebastian avait appris à reconnaître les cris des divers monstres de ce monde ; celui-là, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Ce qui s'avérait désormais être une voix humaine, mais affreusement déformée par la douleur, emplit l'air. Sebastian fronça les sourcils. _ça se rapproche._ Il poussa Ruvik devant lui.

\- Cours !

Le blond détala sans demander son reste, ce qui était extrêmement surprenant de sa part. D'habitude, il se montrait plutôt combatif. Pendant ce temps, Sebastian tenait sa position. Il chargea son fusil à pompe et se prépara à envoyer une volée de plombs sur quiconque se présenterait. Il voulait voir quelle créature pouvait émettre des sons aussi atroces. Il ne fut pas déçu. Alors que les bruits se rapprochaient, que ses poils se dressaient sur ses bras, la chose fit irruption dans la galerie. Tout son corps semblait avoir été désarticulé et réassemblé par quelque scientifique malade. Le résultat s'apparentait à une gigantesque araignée humanoïde. Pourtant, rien n'interpella davantage le policier que ses longs cheveux noirs, masquant sa face hurlante. Il avait déjà vu cette chevelure, sur les portraits chez Ruvik. Un murmure passa ses lèvres.

 _Laura..._

Elle se déplaçait à une vitesse telle qu'il n'eût pas le temps de seulement appuyer sur la détente. Il crut mourir, mais la forme arachnéenne le contourna habilement et fila dans le couloir. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui ; elle voulait Ruvik, elle voulait son frère. Sebastian s'élança sur-le-champ. Il courut aussi vite que possible, mais elle allait à une allure folle et grimpait, évitait, tous les obstacles. Il ne la rattraperait jamais. Il appela, sans arrêt.

\- Ruvik ! Ruvik ! Réponds !

Il devait le trouver avant elle. Si jamais elle lui tombait dessus avant... Dieu, Sebastian n'osait imaginer ce qui adviendrait de lui. Il était incapable de comprendre comment la douce Laura avait pu être travestie en cette horrible monstre hurleur, mais il sentait que Ruvik détenait la clef de ce mystère. Tout à coup, il perçut un gémissement, au milieu du fracas environnant que provoquait la créature. Il se figea. _Ruvik_. Il n'était pas loin. Il repéra alors un trou dans le sol, juste assez large pour qu'un corps puisse y tomber. Il se pencha au-dessus et murmura :

\- Ruben... ?

La voix qui lui répondit était douloureusement enrouée.

\- Seb... Je courais... Je ne l'ai pas vu... J'essayais de lui échapper... avoua-t-il, confus et honteux ; il balbutiait ; il était dans un état de choc.

\- T'es blessé ? chuchota le brun, tout en cherchant alentour un moyen de le remonter.

A sa réponse, Sebastian réalisa l'ampleur de la gravité de son état. C'était comme si son psyché s'était fendu en deux.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, furent les seuls mots embrouillés qu'il entendit.

Bien que Ruvik ne fût probablement pas en mesure de le faire, Sebastian lui ordonna dans le plus grand calme :

\- Ne bouges pas. Je descends.

Sebastian parvint à dénicher une corde encore robuste dans un paquet d'ordures. Il la noua autour d'un roc et entama sa descente. En bas, il faisait noir et froid. Il frissonna. Une vraie ambiance de film d'horreur. Et Ruvik, dans son complet blanc maculé de boue et de sang, était accroupi par terre. Il se tenait dans une position étrange ; sûrement avait-il atterri ainsi et, trop perturbé, il s'était figé. Tout un pan des plus sombres de son passé avait soudain ressurgi pour lui claquer en pleine face ; il était comme abasourdi. Sebastian avait déjà vu des victimes réagir de la sorte. La plupart du temps, cet état de stupéfaction intervenait chez des enfants ; ils paraissaient alors comme déconnectés de la réalité, anesthésiés, et physiquement et psychologiquement.

\- Ruvik, souffla Sebastian, en s'agenouillant face à lui. Je suis là. Tu as mal quelque part ?

Il le regarda sans réagir. ça dura un long moment, durant lequel Sebastian en profita pour vérifier s'il ne portait pas de blessures. Au bout d'une heure, Ruvik remua enfin de nouveau. Il quitta sa posture statique et se releva, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sebastian l'observait, terriblement peiné. Il finit par s'approcher et voulut le ramener contre lui ; il n'avait rien de sexuel derrière la tête ; il désirait seulement lui signifier sa présence.

\- Je dois la retrouver, dit enfin le blond.

\- Ruvik, de toute évidence, elle ne te veut pas du bien !

\- Sebastian , si toi tu veux vraiment mon bien, tu dois m'aider ! Escorte-moi !

 _A travers ce cauchemar..._ Il lui demandait de jouer les chevaliers servants ; il en éprouvait tant de honte. Mais il était de nouveau lucide. Seul, il périrait rapidement. Sebastian raffermit son étreinte et le força à se confronter à lui.

\- D'abord, je dois savoir...

Ruvik l'interrogea du regard, même s'il se doutait de ce qui le préoccupait.

\- La question est : pourquoi ressemble-t-elle à ça ? s'exclama Sebastian et ses yeux étaient braqués sur Ruvik, comme deux feux de justice ; en tout cas, le blond le ressentait vivement de la sorte. Parce que toi seul a pu fabriquer ce souvenir. Ce monstre. Personne d'autre ici ne l'avait jamais rencontrée.

Ruvik garda le silence. _C'est trop dur_. A seulement évoquer.

\- Très bien, débrouille-toi, trancha le brun. Je risquerai pas ma vie pour tes conneries.

Il lui courut après, sur un mètre.

\- Seb !

Le brun s'arrêta net. Cette voix... Désespérée comme dans son rêve. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Il fit face à Ruben, qui déployait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se décomposer à la pensée de ce qui avait eu lieu.

\- Elle aimait ce garçon. Un adolescent d'une ferme voisine.

Le terrain était loué par leurs parents à ces paysans. Ruvik n'avait jamais su comment ce roturier de rien du tout avait pu approcher une jeune fille aussi distinguée que Laura, mais il l'avait fait et, visiblement, il lui avait plu.

\- Ils se donnaient rendez-vous dans la grange... poursuivit-il, les mains et la voix tremblantes de rage. C'est là que je les ai surpris...

Il l'embrassait et elle ne semblait pas vouloir le repousser. Ruben en était comme devenu fou. Il n'avait pas supporté qu'elle puisse en aimer un autre, qu'elle acceptât d'être touchée de cette façon. ça l'avait démoli. Le petit garçon n'avait pas réfléchi, pas une seconde ; il avait vu cet étranger attenter à cette chose sacrée qu'était sa soeur à ses yeux et son coeur s'était gonflé de haine. Les agriculteurs avaient entreposé divers cisailles ; il en avait saisi une et, comme dans un rêve, au ralenti, il avait marché vers le couple, qui s'était figé. Les lèvres de Laura bougeaient, mais Ruvik n'avait rien entendu. Pas un son. Jusqu'à ce qu'il plante son arme dans le torse du jeune homme. Le premier coup avait été difficile. Les lames avaient ricoché sur une côte, mais l'adolescent avait paniqué. Il était tombé et Ruvik l'avait assailli de nouveau.

30 coups. Ruvik était épuisé. Puis, sa rage diminuant et le libérant petit à petit, il avait entendu enfin les pleurs de Laura, toujours assise sur la botte de foin. Jamais il ne l'avait vue pleurer avec autant de détresse et de désespoir. Durant une seconde, son amour pour elle avait supplanté son ire et son obsession ; il avait balbutié :

\- Pleures pas. Je... On va le soigner.

Sans un mot, incapable de parler à cause de ces pleurs qui la secouaient, elle l'avait doucement repoussé. Elle s'était emparée d'une bâche et d'une pelle. Puis elle s'était immobilisée. Elle avait regardé tour à tour son petit frère et le cadavre de celui qu'elle aimait, dans sa mare de sang. Ruvik n'avait pas compris à cette époque ce qui se passait dans sa tête en ce moment précis ; maintenant, il le savait. Elle pesait le pour et le contre. Elle avait hésité à le dénoncer. Cependant, finalement, son amour inconditionnel pour l'avait emporté ; il avait tout submergé.

\- Viens, Ruben... Ta grande soeur va réparer ça, ok ?

\- Laura...

Il sanglotait, ce qui ne lui arrivait que extrêmement rare, même quand il était bébé. Elle avait passé sa main blanche sur sa joue.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas m'aider. Enroule-le là-dedans, pendant que je vais creuser le trou. C'est...

Sa voix avait volé en éclats, mais elle avait trouvé la force de se reprendre sur-le-champ.

\- C'est un jeu, d'accord ?

Les larmes de Ruvik s'étaient estompées et il s'y était mis avec entrain. Ils l'avaient enterré dans la grange. A cet instant, Ruvik cessa son récit, puis il soupira :

\- Une semaine plus tard, ils nous enfermaient dedans et nous brûlaient.

Nombre de zones obscures s'éclairaient soudain ; Sebastian baissa les yeux, cherchant que dire. Devait-il le blâmer ? Non, ça n'aurait fait qu'alourdir son fardeau déjà trop lourd. Il voulut alors le réconforter.

\- Tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Tu as agi par impulsion... Un tribunal se serait montré clément...

Mais Ruvik le détrompa vite ; il n'avait pas terminé son sombre récit.

\- Elle voulait partir, Sebastian, murmura-t-il, agité d'un frisson de haine irrépressible. Elle voulait partir... avec lui ! Me quitter ! M'abandonner dans cet enfer, avec notre monstre de père !

Il hurlait de toutes ses forces, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait en tout cas avec ces sanglots violents qui le secouaient. Il avait totalement craqué ; Sebastian ne pensait même pas cela eût été possible.

\- Ruben... Ils t'auraient emmené avec eux, tâcha de l'apaiser Sebastian. Je n'imagine même pas ta soeur songer à t'abandonner.

Il l'effleura, désireux de le recueillir contre lui, mais Ruvik le rejeta brutalement. Et il cria, le regard flamboyant de fureur :

\- Il n'y avait pas de place pour lui !

Son regard, sa voix, glacèrent Sebastian. Il demeura là, la bouche entrouverte, le fixant, incapable de trouver les mots. Au bout d'un moment, Ruvik se détourna, dans un râle nerveux, comme s'il avait attendu quelque chose qui n'était jamais venu. Sebastian se reprit enfin, mais, avant qu'il ait pu seulement faire un geste, Ruvik repartit véhémentement :

\- Pas plus qu'il n'y a de place pour elle entre toi et moi.

Et il avait planté son regard dans le sien. Sebastian perdit brièvement pied. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire ensuite, après avoir recouvert ses sens, se résuma à toucher le bras de Ruvik. Un signe de réconfort banal, qui évidemment n'aurait aucun impact sur lui et ne suffirait pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas d'où tu tires cette idée... Je... Je ne veux pas la mêler à...

Il hésita longuement sur le mot à employer et finit par achever, même s'il ne lui semblait pas le plus approprié :

\- A notre relation.

Ruvik jeta un regard nerveux sur les alentours. Il semblait constamment sur le qui-vive, encore plus qu'avant. Et pas à cause des monstres.

\- Il faut qu'elle sache, lâcha-t-il enfin. Il faut que tu lui dises ce...

Sebastian le coupa tout net, ce qui n'était guère habituel :

\- On a pas besoin de davantage de drames ici, Ruvik. Déjà que vos rapports ne sont pas au beau fixe, je préfère pas imaginer comment elle réagirait si je lui avouais pour nous.

Le blond entrouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il le devança :

\- On doit tous garder l'esprit clair. ça ne ferait que compliquer les choses pour tout le monde. Juli, Joseph, eux aussi se poseraient des questions et s'inquiéteraient pour moi. Inutile de les polluer avec cette histoire.

Il s'attendait à une réaction de la part de Ruben, une violente probablement. Au lieu de ça, le blond demeura silencieux un long moment.

\- Je ne partirai pas sans avoir parlé à Laura.

 _Il perd les pédales._ Sebastian devait prendre les commandes. Il commença à revenir sur ses pas, pour retourner à leur camp.

\- ça suffit. On rentre.

Il jeta un regard derrière lui, juste à temps pour apercevoir la silhouette blanche déguerpir et disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 : La descente  
**

L'amour était certes l'une des forces les plus incroyables sur terre, mais ça ne bannissait pas la mort, ça ne faisait pas marcher sur l'eau... Et ça n'avait certainement pas changé Ruvik d'un iota. Même s'il en avait eu la possibilité, le blond n'avait pas fait marche arrière et, pour une fois, Sebastian avait décidé de ne pas plonger avec lui dans son délire. Il ne l'avait pas suivi, là-bas, dans le noir.

Dix jours filèrent. Peut-être davantage. En tout cas, une éternité pour Sebastian. Il était retourné auprès des siens, auprès de ceux qu'il parvenait encore à comprendre. Ruvik était toujours porté disparu ; il n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Pour des raisons de sécurité, le groupe avait changé d'abri à plusieurs reprises et Sebastian, bien qu'attentif, n'avait décelé nul signe laissant à penser que Ruvik les avait précédés dans l'un de ces lieux. Il s'était comme évaporé.

Quelquefois, Myra surprenait Sebastian dans un moment de tristesse et de solitude. Elle s'approchait, avec ce désir permanent de rattraper le temps perdu et de refermer les plaies qu'elle avait ouvertes. Toujours, il forçait un sourire et faisait mine de se concentrer sur l'entretien de son revolver. Toujours, il esquivait le dialogue et lui arrachait les opportunités de se racheter ; elle ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi. Elle préférait se dire qu'avec la récente disparition de Ruvik, qui était sensé les aider à sortir du STEM, et l'aggravation de l'état de Joseph, il n'avait tout simplement pas la tête à ça. Cependant, un détail, un indéfinissable changement dans l'attitude de Sebastian à son égard, l'alarmait, voire la bouleversait. Il évitait constamment ses yeux, comme s'ils étaient porteurs de quelque malédiction. Des yeux clairs. Elle le déplorait amèrement, en se rappelant la manière dont il les évoquait autrefois. Il disait qu'ils étaient son plus bel atout, son charme le plus grandiose. Bien sûr, il n'employait pas ces mots-là ; Sebastian avait toujours conservé ce côté un peu bourru qui l'en empêchait. Néanmoins, il lui arrivait de la complimenter. Dieu que cette époque lui manquait...

Elle extirpa de sa poche une vieille photo racornie, qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis l'accident. Un Sebastian détendu et même impeccablement rasé, pareil à un jeune premier, portait sur ses épaules Lily, dont la bouille angélique faisait des grimaces à l'appareil. Regarder cette photo était à la fois sa plus grande joie et la torture la plus atroce qu'elle pût s'infliger. Elle se remémorait tout. L'incendie qui leur avait tout pris. En réalité, il n'y avait pas que leur fille qui était morte cette nuit-là. Il y avait aussi leur amour, leur relation. Elle le réalisa subitement, son coeur se serrant et se déchirant tout à la fois, au rythme de ses pulsations furieuses. Les choses étaient si fragiles. Un événement, un imprévu survenait et tout se fracassait. Il suffisait de si peu pour que tout s'écroule... Si les bases n'étaient pas assez solides, pas assez... vraies ? Son regard se porta sur le détective, qui, par chance, ne lui prêtait pas attention en cet instant. Elle l'avait aimé, vraiment, de tout son coeur, et elle était certaine qu'il en avait été de même pour lui. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant que tout ce qu'ils avaient bâti avait été détruit, réduit à néant, existait-il encore un intérêt à essayer ou serait-ce se forcer en vain à recoller des morceaux qui ne s'emboîtaient plus ?

Et si... Sebastian avait "avancé", sans elle ? S'il avait surmonté leur passé et trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à choyer, bien plus tendre qu'elle ? La pensée la frappa douloureusement. Elle la chassa. Sebastian avait des défauts, mais il était exempt de lâcheté. Il ne lui mentirait pas, ne lui cacherait pas quelque chose de si important. Myra se ressaisit et repassa son masque de femme pragmatique et peu passionnée, cette façade qu'elle s'était forgée aussitôt qu'elle avait choisi d'intégrer les forces de l'ordre. Elle s'approcha de Sebastian, qui soupirait à s'en fendre l'âme.

\- Toujours rien... lâcha-t-il, l'air défait.

\- Aucune trace d'une issue... ou de Ruvik ? s'enquit-elle, non sans arrière-pensée ; l'humeur de Sebastian avait grandement empiré à partir du jour où le blond s'était envolé.

Le brun la vit venir et sut se contrôler, dissimuler l'inquiétude qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

\- Les deux.

Le silence qui tomba fut rapidement interrompu par les râles de Joseph. Ils se détournèrent pour l'observer quelques secondes ; il se tournait et se retournait, inlassablement. Depuis deux jours, il était incapable de se reposer. Son sang semblait bouillir ; ses veines enflaient et transparaissaient davantage, sa peau s'éclaircissant.

\- Il faudra l'abattre, déclara tout à coup Myra, d'une voix glaciale, presque inhumaine.

Durant un instant, Sebastian se dit que son attirance pour Ruvik était au final parfaitement logique, puis il se secoua ; Myra se contentait de pointer une évidence, de dire tout haut ce que lui et Juli pensaient tout bas. Joseph ressemblait de plus en plus à ces créatures humanoïdes qui grouillaient dans le STEM et où trouver un vaccin, quand il n'était pas même garanti qu'il en existe un ? De plus, d'après Ruvik, Joseph était condamné. Sebastian poussa un nouveau soupir et se massa le front. De lourdes gouttes de sueur en dégringolèrent.

\- Je m'en chargerai...

 _Je ferai ça proprement._ Quand toute possibilité de repousser l'échéance aurait été écartée et juste avant qu'il ne représente un risque réel pour eux. Il réprima un bâillement, mais Myra ne fut pas dupe. Elle tapota gentiment son épaule.

\- Tu devrais t'accorder un peu de repos. Une heure ou deux.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu s'assoupir depuis trop longtemps. Il se démenait tout le temps, pour le groupe. Quand il n'était pas parti en quête de nourriture ou de munitions, il se lançait dans ce que ses camarades baptisaient ses expéditions. Il explorait les environs, parfois plus d'une journée entière, à la recherche de Ruvik. Toujours en vain. Il revenait les mains vides, mais il repartait toujours. Chaque départ agaçait davantage Myra et accroissait ses soupçons, bien qu'elle sache que leurs chances de survie dépendaient du savoir du scientifique et, par conséquent, de sa présence parmi eux. A ses yeux, il avait créé la machine et le monde abominable allant de pair. Pourtant, rien n'était aussi simple et sans doute Ruvik l'avait-il appris à ses dépens.

Un mauvais pressentiment tenaillait Sebastian et il faillit bien bondir sur ses pieds, lorsqu'il s'allongea pour une courte sieste, mais il se maîtrisa. Il n'était plus un enfant qui avait peur des cauchemars... Il tenta du moins de s'en persuader et se força à fermer ses paupières.

* * *

 _Nous sommes liés. Nous sommes... compatibles._

Cette voix. Sebastian se sentait nauséeux. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se tenait à l'endroit exact où il s'était endormi. Pourtant, à en croire sa solitude, rien n'était normal. Un foutu rêve. Celui que Sebastian désirait à tout prix éviter. Un du genre de ceux qui le faisaient boire pour oublier. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait sans doute refermé les yeux et attendu de se réveiller, mais Sebastian n'était pas de ce type-là. Il préférait tout affronter désormais ; il avait réalisé que, plus vous essayiez d'éviter vos problèmes, plus leurs conséquences seraient désastreuses le jour où ils vous claqueraient en plein visage, où ils ressurgiraient, tels des démons tapis attendant leur heure. Et l'appel de Ruvik, si toutefois c'en était véritablement un... Il ne pouvait juste pas l'ignorer.

\- Ruvik ? appela-t-il, sur un ton incertain.

Il ne craignait pas pour sa propre vie ; il appréhendait surtout ce qu'il risquait de découvrir à chaque tournant. Il prononça son nom, une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Sans résultat. Soudain, le tunnel qu'il suivait s'arrêta net et Sebastian se retrouva non pas face à une échelle, comme d'habitude, mais un escalier, si long qu'il n'en discernait pas la fin en contrebas. Il vérifia que son revolver était bien chargé et entama sa descente. Le léger son ne le frappa pas d'emblée. Au début, le bruit de ses pas pourtant discrets le masquait totalement. Ce fut lorsqu'il franchit la dixième marche qu'il l'entendit enfin. Le râle. Un soupir aigre, éreinté. Agonisant. Et ce son le poursuivait. Il s'amplifiait à chaque pas qu'il faisait, à chaque nouvelle marche qu'il descendait. Toutefois, même quand le bruit devint presque insupportable, Sebastian ne rebroussa pas chemin ; il n'y songea pas une seule seconde. C'était tout aussi étrange qu'inexplicable, mais il lui semblait sentir la présence de Ruvik, de plus en plus proche. Il la ressentait intrinsèquement, comme si leurs êtres étaient réellement connectés.

Pendant combien de temps s'enfonça-t-il dans cette abîme ? Il n'aurait su le dire ; il avait perdu le compte, mais il avait le sentiment de ne pas que descendre des marches. C'était comme une plongée dans quelque chose de plus complexe, de plus intime. Voilà pourquoi il s'acharnait. Enfin, il arriva en vue de la dernière marche. Il déboucha sur une sorte de plateforme plongée dans l'obscurité. Sebastian, en progressant à tâtons, repéra une torchère accrochée à la paroi. Il l'alluma et une large pièce métallique, du sol au plafond, se révéla à lui. Des dessins d'enfant ornaient les murs. Les motifs étaient banals, excepté qu'ils avaient été exécutés à même le métal par des instruments tranchants ; le métal avait été profondément rayé. Sebastian repéra des traces de rouge sur les derniers. La silhouette d'une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe... faite de sang. Sebastian l'effleura de ses doigts. Le sang était frais. A en croire les quantités utilisées dans la peinture, il avait fallu vider quelqu'un de son sang. La panique commença à gagner Sebastian. Et s'il était déjà trop tard ? Il avait appris que les rêves signifiaient parfois bien plus que ça. Parfois même, ils se réalisaient, se traduisaient dans le réel. Il n'oubliait pas ce qui l'avait conduit, attiré vers Ruvik à leur première rencontre. Il traversa la pièce en courant, hurlant son nom.

\- Ruvik !

Il passa des portes arquées sans y prêter attention. L'étroit passage dans lequel il s'était engouffré donnait sur une petite salle circulaire. Au centre, une flaque écarlate. Récente elle aussi. Le fluide était encore bellement teinté, d'un rouge grenat vibrant, profond. Une goutte tomba et distordit sa surface lisse. Sebastian leva les yeux. Peu de mots traduiraient ce qu'il ressentit à cet instant précis. Il ne cria pas. Il ne pleura pas. Il resta là, trop éberlué par ce en quoi il refusait de croire ; il niait encore et encore ce qu'il avait juste sous les yeux. Comme s'il restait un infime espoir, il tendit les bras vers le cadavre accroché. Trente trous perforaient son corps suspendu. Il était livide. Sebastian voulait le descendre. Un réflexe humain. L'être qu'il aimait, pour lequel il avait tant sacrifié, avait été réduit à une carcasse pendue à un crochet, comme ces cochons éventrés dans les chambres froides.

\- Ru... Ruben...

Il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre, mais la chaînette retenant le corps se rompit et la dépouille lui tomba littéralement dans les bras. Il s'empressa de prendre son pouls. C'était une précaution inutile, mais il s'efforçait d'y croire, jusqu'au bout. Son visage se tendit. Il n'y avait plus un traître souffle de vie en Ruvik. Il était parti. Sebastian aurait pu pleurer, mais ses yeux demeuraient secs. La vague de chagrin viendrait plus tard, lorsqu'il serait seul à se souvenir. Pour l'heure, une haine féroce lui nouait les entrailles et la gorge, bloquant tout pleur, toute plainte. Une colère qui exigeait réparation.

Il se tourna vers la porte qui avait disparu et laissé place à une créature monstrueuse. Devant le détective, se dressait la gigantesque araignée qui pourchassait Ruvik. Et qui avait fini par l'avoir. Pourtant, Sebastian le savait ; il n'avait peut-être pas donné un seul des coups qui avait coûté la vie à son ami, mais sa mort était de sa faute. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter ce nouveau fardeau. Les pierres s'accumulaient sur ses épaules. Celles-ci n'étaient plus assez larges. Il aurait pu filer en se faufilant entre les longues pattes de Laura, mais c'eut été abandonner Ruvik de nouveau. Hors de question. Même mort. Il ne reproduirait pas la même erreur. Il empoigna son fusil à pompe.

\- Sale pute... J'te jure que tu vas me le payer.

Et il visa la tête.

* * *

Sebastian resta en état de choc, même après son réveil ; il jeta des regards sur Myra, Juli, mais pas sur Joseph dont il craignait de constater l'état. Une ombre s'approcha de lui et une main pâle lui tendit un bol rempli d'un mélange de vieux haricots et de bouillon.

\- Tu as dormi ? s'enquit Myra.

\- Un peu, répondit-il évasivement.

\- Tu as bien mauvaise mine cependant, souligna-t-elle, en s'abaissant et rapprochant son visage du sien. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Sebastian recula insensiblement, ce qu'elle nota. Puis il ricana tout bas ; il exécrait cette expression. Il esquissa un mouvement pour se redresser.

\- Je dois... reprendre mes recherches, décréta-t-il ; ce rêve l'avait extrêmement marqué et il était plus que jamais déterminé à retrouver Ruvik.

Elle l'empoigna par le bras. Sa poigne ferme laissa Sebastian sans voix, mais pas autant que son expression fermée, presque courroucée.

\- Ménage-toi un peu. On ne veut pas te perdre, chuchota-t-elle, sa voix s'adoucissant. Surtout pas toi...

Le brun resta là, tiraillé entre son envie de la satisfaire, afin de ne pas l'inquiéter, sa réelle fatigue, et le désir ardent de sauver Ruvik. Les derniers jours avaient lourdement pesé sur ses nerfs. Sans doute n'y voyait-il plus très clair ; son esprit altéré n'analysait plus la situation avec lucidité. Sur quelle base s'animait-il ? Un songe ? Un vulgaire cauchemar ? Il en avait certes fait des étranges, bien trop réalistes et presque prémonitoires, mais il avait eu aussi son lot de rêves absurdes, ne se réalisant jamais. Les chances que son songe appartienne à cette seconde catégorie étaient bien plus grandes. Qu'espérait-il en partant sur l'heure sur les traces de Ruvik ? Se reposer quelques heures de plus ne changerait pas grand chose.

Alors qu'il se ravisait, la vision du corps exsangue s'imprima violemment sur ses rétines. _Non. Je ne veux pas ça._ Tout, mais pas _ça._ Instantanément, il se dressa et s'empara de ses armes, malgré les protestations de Myra, qui lui emboîtait le pas.

\- N'y vas pas Sebastian ! Je t'en supplie !

Il se figea. Ces mots... dans cette bouche et ce ton, presque désespéré, l'avaient touché en plein coeur. Jamais il n'avait senti Myra si vraie et sincère. Elle était réellement folle d'inquiétude pour lui.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte, poursuivit-elle, se reprenant, d'à quel point tu es épuisé. Tu ne le vois pas, mais nous si.

Sebastian esquissa encore un pas vers les boyaux enténébrés des galeries. Elle se remit en travers de sa route, pas physiquement, juste par sa voix angoissée qui le suppliait implicitement de rester.

\- Si tu y retournes maintenant, tu risques de craquer.

Elle n'avait probablement pas tort. Le moindre affrontement constituait un risque à ne pas prendre la légère pour un homme en pleine santé, alors pour un homme éreinté, usé jusqu'à la corde, il devenait presque un acte suicidaire. Le regard de Sebastian vaqua de Myra à Juli, qui était penchée sur Joseph, dont les propos se muaient en braillements incompréhensibles et inhumains. Il n'allait plus durer longtemps. Myra aussi le savait.

\- Il faut que tu sois là... N'as-tu pas dit que tu t'en occuperais ? lui rappela-t-elle ; à l'expression qui se peignit sur la face de son ex-mari, elle sut qu'elle le tenait, qu'il ne discuterait plus.

Sans en ajouter davantage, elle retourna auprès de leurs compagnons. Sebastian, la mort dans l'âme, l'accompagna au chevet de Joseph, dont les yeux étaient révulsés et injectés de sang. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Combien de temps restait-il à Ruvik ? Autant de questions qui torturaient Sebastian. Pour la première fois, ils durent attacher Joseph à ce qui lui servait de lit précaire. Il ne démontrait aucune agressivité particulière jusqu'à ce soir-là. Lorsque Juli voulut lui tendre sa ration, il la mordit au poignet, heureusement sur le dessus, ne lui ouvrant pas les veines. Néanmoins, si rien n'était fait dans les prochaines heures, sa blessure s'infecterait. Sebastian ordonna aux femmes de rassembler autant de vivres qu'elles pouvaient en emporter et ils levèrent le camp. Joseph les suivit, pieds et poings liés solidement. Il grognait de temps à autre, mais ne faisait plus d'esclandre.

\- Un zombie, comme dans les films d'horreur... murmura Kidman, mais, au regard qu'elle lui portait, Sebastian devinait à quel point le voir dans cet état la peinait.

\- Remontons vers la surface par les échelles au nord, commanda Sebastian, qui avait pris la tête de la file. Ici, on ne trouvera rien.

Ils hésitèrent longuement avant de détacher Joseph, afin qu'il puisse gravir lui aussi les échelles, pour s'y hasarder. Peut-être la chance leur souriait-elle enfin, car il monta docilement à leur suite. Aussitôt arrivés au dernier étage avant la surface, ils le rattachèrent. La dernière échelle semblait avoir été littéralement arrachée de la paroi par un être d'une force colossale. Par bonheur, plusieurs enfilades de pièces jouxtaient leur position. Certains paraissaient contenir du matériel hospitalier. Ils étaient peut-être dans un sous-sol de clinique. Deux miracles en si peu de temps ; Sebastian craignait le pire.

\- On se sépare ? lança Juli, tout en se doutant de la réponse de Sebastian.

Il ne la déçut pas, en hochant négativement de la tête. Ils pénétrèrent dans une première pièce plutôt spacieuse, dont les dimensions n'étaient pas sans rappeler celles du rêve de Sebastian. Ce n'était qu'une pure coïncidence, mais l'hispanique se glaça une seconde sur le seuil. Nul ne parut le remarquer ; ils étaient trop occupés à quérir tout ce que les meubles alentour recélaient d'utile et de non périmé. La fouille s'éternisait, mais une bonne dose d'alcool avait été dénichée par Myra, qui s'empressa de nettoyer la plaie de Juli. Tout était calme, presque trop calme, et Sebastian ne cessait de se demander quand une horde de créatures leur tomberait dessus à l'improviste. Il furetait dans un placard, quand un grognement sourd lui fit dresser la tête. Joseph s'était tendu et, les yeux rivés vers la salle suivante, il grondait furieusement, tel un chien à l'affût. Sebastian prit sa lanterne et s'avança en direction de la porte. Il tourna la poignée. Il retira sa main, toute engluée et peinturlurée de rouge. L'odeur du sang le prit aux narines à l'instant où la porte pivota sur ses gonds, dans un grincement sinistre. Joseph se mit à grogner plus fort, lâchant de temps à autre une sorte de feulement. Il se tapissait quelque chose ici, dans le noir. Sebastian fit signe à ses amis de ne pas bouger et de surveiller le couloir. Il irait seul dorénavant.

Il dégaina et fit un pas à l'intérieur de ce qui s'apparentait de plus en plus à un antre. Le repaire d'une araignée aux proportions hors normes. Des corps desséchés, mutilés, gisaient partout sur le plancher. Des morceaux de leurs dépouilles découpées avec une férocité sauvage traînaient sur des meubles. Sebastian remarqua une traînée différente de celle sanguinolentes sur le sol. Il se pencha ; ça ressemblait à de la bave. Il suivit les traces et remonta jusqu'au mur opposé à la porte, au milieu duquel s'ouvrait un large trou béant. La cavité n'avait pas été construite par l'homme. La chose habitant ici avait creusé dans la paroi et au-delà.

Sebastian s'accroupit et observa le tunnel. Il dut le contempler un long moment, hésitant à l'emprunter ; quelque chose à l'autre bout l'appelait, comme dans son rêve, et il peinait à réprimer son envie de répondre à cet appel pressant. Des bruits précipités dans son dos le firent sursauter. Il fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à Myra et Juli.

\- Joseph surveille, fut leur excuse.

\- Pas sûr qu'on puisse encore compter pleinement sur lui... marmonna Sebastian, mais il n'en dit pas plus.

Myra le bouscula presque en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée du boyau souterrain. Fascinée et inquiétée à la fois, elle resta là, muette, à l'observer. Juli, visiblement la plus mal à l'aise, finit par suggérer de partir, aussi vite que possible.

\- Nous avons ce que nous voulons. Sortons d'ici avant que la chose qui a fait ça ne revienne.

C'était la réaction la plus sensée à avoir ; Sebastian acquiesça. Ils se repliaient tous, quand il buta par mégarde dans un cadavre jonchant le plancher. Un amas de bave solidifiée et de sang coagulé recouvrait le corps, formant comme un cocon autour de lui. Sebastian rêvait sans doute, mais il aurait juré entendre un bruit. Intrigué, il se baissa et rapprocha la lumière du mort. Sa tête se vida. Son corps cessa de fonctionner pendant une seconde.

 _Non_.

Il était juste là.

\- Sebastian ?

La voix de Myra, inquiète de nouveau. Il s'en foutait. A cet instant, il était comme seul au monde, puisque Ruvik venait de le quitter. ça et le pire dans tout ça était qu'en suivant son intuition, la veille, il aurait été là à temps pour le sauver. Ruvik ne reposerait pas entre ses bras maintenant, mort. Désespérément mort. Les pattes de l'araignée l'avaient transpercé de toutes parts. Comme dans le rêve. A la seule différence qu'il n'y avait pas de Laura en vue tout de suite. Personne sur qui rejeter la faute, personne sur qui déchaîner cette rage intestine qui le dévorait, personne à blâmer sauf lui... A moins que... Il se tourna vers Myra. _Elle t'a retenu. C'est aussi SA faute._ Il déconnait sûrement ; il s'en moquait. Sa vision était trouble, sans qu'il pleure. Son cerveau et ses poumons étaient comme en feu. Myra entrouvrit la bouche, découvrant le visage blafard et distinguant enfin à qui il appartenait. Il se rua sur elle, avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste. Il entendit Juli crier, mais n'en avait cure. Il hurlait bien plus fort.

\- Il est mort à cause de toi !

\- Détective Castellanos, taisez-vous ! s'exclama Juli ; il ne la regarda même pas.

Que des monstres viennent ! Parfait ! Ils les emporteraient tous !

\- Tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué ! répéta-t-il et, quand Myra voulut répliquer, ses deux mains chopèrent sa gorge et se mirent à l'étrangler.

Il n'avait pas l'impression de mal faire ; ces mains qui tuaient ne lui appartenaient pour ainsi dire plus. Il voyait le meurtre se dérouler sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment stopper ce qui se produisait. Myra convulsait sous sa poigne de fer. Elle manquait d'air et lui n'entendait même plus les avertissements de Juli qui avait braqué son pistolet sur lui et le menaçait de tirer.

Heureusement, le coup de feu le ramena brutalement sur terre. Juli avait fait feu, mais en l'air. La seule manière de se faire entendre. Sebastian sembla revenir dans son propre corps, l'habiter de nouveau. Sa conscience s'éclaircissant d'un seul coup, il libéra Myra qui tomba sur le sol et toussa violemment. Le regard qu'elle leva vers celui qu'elle ne reconnaissait guère il y avait une seconde de cela aurait brisé Sebastian s'il l'avait surpris. Mais l'homme contemplait ses propres mains, un long moment. _Je suis... J'aurais pu être un meurtrier._ Il avait senti la vie s'échapper de sa poitrine et, quelque part, il devait admettre que cela ne lui avait pas déplu. La soif de vengeance qu'il avait enterrée avait refait surface. Il se devait de la faire taire de nouveau. Tout de suite et maintenant. Il bredouilla minablement.

\- Je... suis désolé... Je ne sais pas... ce qui m'a pris.

 _Menteur !_

\- Une autre preuve que j'avais raison : tu as vraiment besoin de lever le pied, trancha Myra, implacable ; décidément, elle avait de la ressource.

Un silence des plus terribles s'installa. Juli slaloma entre les nombreux cadavres et alla inspecter celui de Ruvik. Pour en tirer un simple et brutal constat.

\- Sebastian, tu connais cet homme ?

Elle paraissait réellement étonnée. Aussi Sebastian se pencha-t-il de nouveau sur la dépouille. Ces yeux si clairs qu'il adorait étaient désormais deux billes sombres sans émotion. Cette peau immaculée qu'il embrassait autrefois avait été remplacée par une plus commune, plus foncée. Le visage ne portait pas de cicatrices, seulement des lacérations récentes et du sang. Sebastian se décomposa devant l'évidence ; il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui c'était. Certainement pas Ruvik en tout cas. Pourtant, il y avait moins d'une minute, il aurait juré que c'était lui. Il avait presque tué pour ça. Il sentit le regard lourd de reproches et d'anxiété de Myra peser sur lui.

\- Dors.

* * *

 _Voilà la suite ! Au cas où, pour ceux qui suivraient d'autres fics sur ce compte, je précise que je n'abandonne pas les autres fics déjà commencées (Bleach, Corpse Party et Dissidia). Je mettrai juste du temps (surtout pour Bleach et Dissidia où nous sommes encore très loin de la conclusion)._

 _Sinon, au programme : une fic basée sur Tekken et une peut-être sur Metal Gear Solid (surtout MGS 3 et MGS 5)._

 _Enfin, si vous avez des questions ou autres, je peux y répondre, mais mon internet est actuellement trèèèès lent T_T_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 : L'homme que j'étais  
**

 _Seb... Seb ?... Seb, es-tu là ? Tu as promis que tu serais là. Pour toujours... Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas là maintenant ?_

Sebastian se rattrapa à la rambarde, avec la sensation que ses boyaux se tordant rejetteraient d'une seconde à l'autre ce qu'ils contenaient. Le métal était glacé, mais tout lui paraissait brûlant. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus contempler cette abîme qui lui tendait les bras, en contrebas. Ça ne ressemblait pas au vide, ni au noir. Plutôt à une bouche immense et avide.

\- Ils ne voient pas tous ça. Ils ne perçoivent pas tous ce qui nous fissure, ce pourquoi on fait des choix en apparence mauvais... Ce qui nous coûte la vie. Littéralement.

Sebastian se retenait de faire le moindre mouvement, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse encore. Ou qu'il ne se déchaîne contre lui. Peut-être était-il devenu fou. Encore plus qu'avant. Ses mots lui donnaient la chair de poule.

\- Ton visage est si fermé, mais tu es si gentil, Sebastian.

Dans cette bouche, c'était presque obscène et dérangeant. Malgré tout, le détective se tourna enfin pour lui faire face, mais pour se figer de nouveau. Il n'esquissa pas un geste, tout le temps que la main froide glissa contre sa joue. Finalement, elle retomba mollement le long du corps couvert de plaies.

\- Alors, dis-moi Sebastian... Quel sera ton choix à toi ?

Le brun hésita ; l'autre le vit. Après un moment, il s'enquit :

\- Tu... Tu ne veux plus tuer Myra ?

Il fallait qu'il demande. L'homme brûlé émit un léger soupir, bien que son regard ne déviât point. Lentement, il fit non de la tête. Il avait le sentiment qu'il serait davantage un patient qu'un partenaire pour Sebastian. Un aliéné à sa charge, un fardeau qui l'écraserait. De toute manière, cette charge aurait anéanti n'importe qui. Sebastian ne posa pas une seule question, comme si ce brusque revirement chez Ruvik ne l'étonnait pas. Il se contenta de reculer d'un pas. Pas de réaction chez l'autre homme. En tout cas, pas de visible.

Sebastian paraissait plus assuré subitement. Il commença à descendre les marches. L'autre lui emboîta le pas, sans attendre, pas même un centième de seconde. Le mouvement était quasi-mimétique. Sebastian serra les dents et sa main glissa lentement vers son revolver. Dieu qu'il détestait faire ça. Son instinct lui serinait de se contenir. Ce n'était pas naturel d'infliger ça à une personne qu'on aimait. Il fit taire la voix dans sa tête. Il entendait les pas derrière lui, sur l'escalier métallique qui en envoyait un écho lugubre, et, quand il sut l'homme assez proche, il fit volte-face et tira. Les tentacules qui jaillirent de la bouche déchirée du monstre l'effleurèrent à peine, avant que sa dépouille trouée de balles ne s'effondre. Sebastian rengaina et alla le recueillir.

Le cinquième en cinq jours. Pour la cinquième fois, Ruvik mourait dans ses bras et il tenait le corps jusqu'à ce qu'il se liquéfie en une gelée verdâtre. Chaque fois, il craignait que ça n'arrive pas, que ce soit le vrai qu'il ait tué. Il attendait, encore et encore, et, éventuellement, tout se dissolvait entre ses bras. Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception heureusement. Sebastian ne craquait pour ainsi dire jamais. Il ne se laissait pas aller à pleurer ou se plaindre, même quand les temps étaient atrocement durs. A la place, il se murait dans le silence, exactement comme à cet instant, regardant son reflet dans le liquide vert dégoulinant entre ses doigts et s'étendant en flaque sur le sol. Il fuyait. Comme Ruvik. Parfois, Sebastian en était à se demander s'il devait le fuir ou le poursuivre. Ce dilemme ne durait pas. Il était froid, mais pas lâche ; il ne pouvait pas le laisser se jeter en pâture à Laura.

Il reprit sa route, seul. Il errait depuis près d'une semaine à présent. Juste avant que ces clones de Ruvik ne fassent leur apparition, il s'était réveillé, esseulé, tous ses compagnons évaporés. Peut-être l'avaient-ils abandonné ? Honnêtement, il l'espérait presque. Après tout, lui-même aurait montré de la méfiance à l'encontre d'un homme si perturbé qu'il avait bien manqué d'assassiner son ex-femme. La solitude n'avait pas été ce qui l'avait le plus chamboulé. En réalité, ce qui le préoccupait surtout était qu'à son réveil, après ce sommeil soi-disant bénéfique que Myra avait préconisé, il était couvert de sang. Un sang qui n'était de toute évidence pas le sien, puisque son propre corps était parfaitement sain. Il présentait une absence absolue de blessures. Sur le coup, il avait eu peur. De lui-même. Il avait parcouru les alentours, la gorge nouée à l'idée de découvrir le cadavre de Juli, Myra ou de Joseph, possiblement mutilé par ses soins. Ses recherches n'avaient pas abouti fort heureusement. Il existait encore un espoir qu'ils soient en sécurité. _Loin de moi ?_ Il avait aussi envisagé l'hypothèse d'une attaque impromptue de monstres, mais pourquoi Myra ou Juli ne l'aurait pas réveillé ?

Il rechargea son revolver, pour se calmer les nerfs. Toucher son arme, sentir son poids à son holster, était devenu vital pour lui. Il ne jurait que par elle. Elle était devenue son unique allié dans ce monde. Tout en descendant l'escalier, il prenait garde aux sons qui l'entouraient. Des raclements de griffes, quelques grognements, mais tous très lointains. Rien de matière à s'alarmer en somme.

Il décida de s'installer pour la nuit dans la première pièce en bas. Un vieux matelas grinçant gisait dans un coin. Il le tira jusqu'au centre de la salle, en-dessous de la seule ampoule qui fonctionnait encore, et commença à déballer son paquetage de fortune. Il manquait cruellement de vivres, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'angoissait le plus. Il avait déniché une bouteille de whisky dans les étages supérieurs et ses vieux démons, à sa vue, avec personne pour les stopper, avaient rejailli. Il s'essuya les avant-bras à l'aide d'un vieux torchon trouvé sur place et s'allongea. La lumière face à lui, inondant sa face, l'éblouissait, beaucoup trop, mais il ne s'en détourna pas avant qu'une voix ne retentisse, le sortant brutalement de sa torpeur. Ce n'était qu'un léger rire, qui se mua en un mot.

 _Papa ?_

Il se secoua, furieux que son esprit soit aussi résolu à le malmener, à ressusciter ces morts pour le tourmenter. Il se frotta les yeux, prit un moment pour respirer à fond et se recoucha, le dos tourné à la porte ouverte sur la salle.

\- Papa ?

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il se redressa d'un seul coup et resta là, pantois. Ce qu'il ressentait se résumait à un torrent d'émotions contraires et trop violentes. La colère se mêlait à la tristesse et à la joie la plus pure, alors que Lily, lui offrant son plus beau sourire, traînait derrière elle cet ours en peluche qu'il lui avait acheté pour ses un an. Le rythme cardiaque de Sebastian s'emballa, bien qu'il demeurât totalement immobile, pareil à une statue, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- Pourquoi tu es si triste, papa ?

Non, ça n'était pas possible. Pourtant, il reconnaissait sa voix, son sourire. Elle était telle que dans ses souvenirs, telle que sur la vieille photo qu'il conservait dans son revers de portefeuille. Elle se rapprocha. Il frissonna. Elle fit encore un pas. Il trembla littéralement. _Ce n'est pas elle. C'est impossible..._ Pourtant, elle lui ressemblait tant. Une parfaite copie, en tout point conforme à l'originale.

\- Papa ! ça va ? gémit la petite fille ; elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'accourait pas vers elle, pourquoi il semblait... la craindre ?

Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait l'air de lutter contre quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas deviner.

\- Papa ! Est-ce que ça va ? Réponds-moi ! Papa !

Sebastian lui fit signe de ne pas se rapprocher. _Pas plus près. Je t'en prie..._

\- Lily... Juste...Reste où tu es, ok ?... Papa... Papa se sent pas bien...

 _Ils jouent avec ta tête ! Réagis ! Ils veulent te tuer !_ Il ne savait toujours pas qui se cachait derrière ce "ils" qu'il invoquait de plus en plus souvent. _Elle est avec eux ! Elle est eux !_

\- Papa ! Arrête ! C'est pas drôle !

Cette voix. Sebastian, courbé comme si le poids de sa tête le rompait en deux, reculait de plus en plus. _Ils essayent de te manipuler ! Ce que tu vois est un mensonge !_

\- Papa !

 _ _Ça ne peut pas être elle ! ça peut pas être ELLE ! Lily est MORTE !__ _Morte, tu m'entends putain ?!_ Sebastian qui, jusque-là, n'avait fait qu'agripper son crâne douloureux, attrapa son arme et la braqua sur l'enfant. La fillette émit un petit cri. Il discerna toute la terreur et surtout l'incompréhension totale dans son regard. Celui supposé la chérir et la protéger la menaçait. _  
_

\- Dégage ! hurla le père et il pria pour que les larmes pointant aux coins de ses yeux ne soient pas trop apparentes.

\- Mais... Papa...

Elle l'implorait. De lourdes larmes dévalaient ses joues. Sebastian entendit sa voix flancher, lorsqu'il commanda de nouveau :

\- Fous le camp ! Va-t'en !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il rugit, de toutes ses forces, les veines de son cou gonflant :

\- Va-t'en !

Comme elle ne s'exécutait pas, il tira. Juste un tir de sommation. La balle perfora le carrelage tout près de son pied. Il l'avait loupé exprès, mais, ça, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Un sanglot bruyant lui échappa et elle déguerpit par le corridor enténébré. Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Sebastian tomba à genoux. Il s'écroula littéralement. Il détestait ce monde pour lui jouer des tours et blâmait son cerveau pour l'y aider. Il éprouvait une faiblesse sans précédent. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, dans un silence entrecoupé de brefs reniflements. Puis, tout à coup, il abattit son poing sur le sol. Des sillons rouges apparurent sur ses phalanges, là où la peau avait éclaté.

\- Putain ! Pourquoi ? Bordel ! Laissez-moi sortir ! cria-t-il à qui voudrait l'entendre.

 _Rendez-moi l'homme que j'étais... Pourquoi ?... Comment j'ai pu... me foutre là-dedans... Tout ça parce que j'ai continué de te chercher..._ Il pouvait soutenir les visions de Ruvik mourant, sachant qu'il le retrouverait tôt ou tard ; il l'espérait de tout coeur, du moins, et se refusait d'en imaginer autrement. Mais être confronté aux apparitions de sa propre petite fille, de son petit ange adoré, ça, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Sebastian renifla bruyamment et s'essuya d'un revers de manche ses yeux fatigués. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son reflet le frappa. Il faisait peur à voir. Il envoya son pied dans la glace. Le bruit du verre se brisant dut alerter les monstres environnants, car, aussitôt, des rugissements retentirent de toutes parts. Sebastian vérifia en hâte ses munitions, mais conserva son flegme ; il avait l'habitude d'en découdre avec eux. Mais pas avec elle. Soudain, les crissements métalliques emplirent la pièce, provenant apparemment du dessus. Sebastian ne perdit pas une seconde et fila par le couloir. D'une pièce, immédiatement sur sa droite, jaillit une créature, toutes griffes dehors. Il fit feu. La balle traversa de part en part la chose qui chut en travers du chemin. Sebastian l'enjamba, sans ralentir. Il en abattit deux autres, coup sur coup, et détala. Dans son dos, se fit entendre un formidable vacarme, le signalant que l'araignée était désormais à son niveau.

Il avait l'impression d'être une bête traquée. Sa lanterne n'était pas tout à fait éteinte, mais il ne percevait presque plus rien, dans son état d'agitation extrême. L'apparition de Lily l'avait mis sens dessus dessous. Sans prévenir, une main l'empoigna vivement, avec agressivité, par l'épaule, et l'attira brusquement à couvert. Sebastian obéit à un réflexe. Il tira à plusieurs reprises dans le corps le saisissant. Il mit du temps à réaliser pourquoi la main demeurait accrochée à son épaule, presque désespérément. Quand il eut essuyé le sang de son visage, il vit clairement le visage tordu de douleur de Ruvik. Sebastian paniqua, ce qui ne lui serait pas arrivé en des circonstances normales. L'image de Lily le hantait. Son esprit était piégé.

\- Dieu... que je... te hais... Où... étais-tu ?...

Ruvik balbutia ces mots, juste avant que ses forces ne le quittent et qu'il ne s'affaisse. Il se vidait vite de son sang. Déjà, ses lèvres bleuissaient ; il avait déjà été affaibli par des monstres, dont il portait les marques de dents et de doigts sur sa peau et ses habits déchirés.

\- Je te hais... tellement... répéta-t-il, mais son murmure se perdit dans le fracas des griffes de Laura.

Sebastian s'accroupit et attrapa son visage entre ses mains. _Pitié qu'il disparaisse..._ Il voulait que ce corps se dissipe lui aussi, qu'il se change en cette gelée répugnante qui lui levait le coeur, mais le rassurait. Mais rien ne se passait. La tête de Ruvik restait devant ses yeux, immuable, blanche et barrée de rouge, ses yeux mi-clos. _Disparais ! Disparais !_

Il le hurla la seconde fois ; il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Ruvik non plus. Son pouls s'était éteint ; son coeur avait cessé de battre. Sebastian le touchait toujours, ne détachait pas ses doigts de sa figure glacée. Il peinait à réaliser ; tout s'était déroulé beaucoup trop vite.

Quand il eut repris ses esprits et qu'il se détourna, Laura le regardait, sans un bruit, son regard perçant braqué sur lui, à travers ses mèches engluées de cheveux noirs. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le tue sur-le-champ, elle se contentait de rester là à les contempler, lui et la dépouille de son frère, gisant à ses pieds. Sebastian ne l'aurait pas juré, mais il lui sembla qu'elle souriait, qu'elle riait même. Elle ne le transperça pas d'une de ses pattes ; elle ne le toucha, ne l'effleura même pas. Après avoir longuement observé la scène, comme s'en ravissant, elle se retira silencieusement.

Il lui restait encore une balle dans son chargeur ; il n'hésita pas. Il ramassa le flingue au canon encore brûlant. Ses mains étaient si fébriles ; son cerveau était en bouilli. Il en était au point de penser qu'il se louperait peut-être.

\- Je ne veux plus tuer...

 _Moi, je ne compte pas_.

* * *

 _Pas sûr que ce soit la fin ;) Le titre original était Succession d'illusions, mais il spoilait totalement le chapitre, enfin quasiment.  
_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,_

 _Beast Out_


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid  
**

L'homme tremblait de tous ses membres. Il tâta hâtivement son crâne et se figea en sentant un liquide épais et gluant, séché par endroit, sur ses cheveux mouillés par la sueur. Il s'essuya précipitamment sur le premier tissu qui lui tomba sous la main et se redressa à grand peine, ses sens lui faisant encore défaut. _Ça ne peut plus durer... Je tiendrai pas._ Une caresse glaciale toucha sa nuque ; ses poils se dressèrent et il fit volte-face, mais il était toujours seul. Il tituba en direction de la porte la plus proche de lui. Il discernait à peine les contours de la pièce.

\- Sebastian, tu vas bien ?

Le son lui parvenait de si loin. Ça lui semblait à des kilomètres, à des milliers et des milliers de kilomètres. Ne lui parvenait qu'un ennuyant écho. Il s'accroupit devant la cuvette. Cette simple flexion et compression sur son estomac le fit vomir.

\- Juste... Cogné... la tête...

\- Tu as encore bu, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix le poursuivait. Toujours l'esprit embrumé, absent, il essaya de la chasser d'un geste vague. Il glissa sur le côté des toilettes et empoigna un torchon pour nettoyer son menton, trop saoul pour se sentir minable ; cela viendrait plus tard, bien assez tôt. Un soupir agacé déchira le silence.

\- Mon dieu, tu me dégoûtes.

Un bruit de talons qui s'éloignait résonna. Sebastian reçut comme une décharge, qui le fit se remettre debout. Il dut se rattraper aux murs pour la suivre.

\- Myra, attends ! Myra !

Elle ne se détourna pas pour lui répondre. Comme tous les matins, elle était sur le pied de guerre, prête à filer au commissariat. Tout en rangeant quelques effets personnels dans son sac à main, dont elle vérifiait immanquablement le contenu tous les matins et tous les soirs, elle souligna, caustique :

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est le bon moment de te comporter comme un moins que rien ?

Puis, au lieu de tourner les talons, elle planta son regard sévère dans le sien :

\- Je t'ai épousé pour une raison, Sebastian et la raison est que tu me paraissais quelqu'un de bien et de solide. Pas un de ces lâches qui baissent aussitôt les bras.

Sebastian gardait les yeux baissés et la bouche fermée ; il n'était pas capable tout de suite de répondre quoi que ce fût de logique et intelligible. Il s'attachait plutôt à ne pas riposter trop violemment. D'une voix sifflante, elle asséna, histoire de punir ce qu'elle assimilait à une dernière preuve de lâcheté :

\- Tu n'es plus l'homme avec qui je me suis mariée. Lily ne reconnaîtrait pas son père...

Cette fois, il retrouva le courage de relever les yeux et lui jeta le regard le plus courroucé qui soit. Elle sentit qu'il était amplement temps de filer et se dirigea vers la porte, mais il lui barra la route.

\- Parle pas d'elle comme ça !

Il n'acceptait toujours pas que quiconque parlât d'elle au passé. Il vivait ces derniers dans le déni et dans l'alcool ; les deux allaient de pair.

\- Elle est morte, Sebastian ! Notre fille est morte et elle ne va pas revenir !

C'était horrible de lui hurler ça en pleine face, mais Myra était au pied du mur. Elle avait tout essayé, pour le faire remonter cette pente qu'il dévalait à toute vitesse depuis près de deux mois. Elle avait tenté de le traîner chez des psychologues spécialisés, de le confronter à réalité, mais rien ne ramenait Sebastian. En perdant sa fille, elle avait aussi perdu son mari. Comment aurait-elle pu combattre cette répulsion qui s'emparait d'elle, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait aussi pathétique ? Il se débrouillait toujours pour rentrer dans un état pire que celui de la veille. Le pire était qu'il niait cette réalité aussi.

\- Laisse-moi sortir, commanda-t-elle, en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître effrayée, alors qu'elle l'était.

Sebastian ne l'avait jamais frappée, mais elle percevait nettement cette colère désespérée dans ses yeux. Peut-être, intimement, avait-il le sentiment que tout lui filait entre les doigts.

\- Sebastian. Laisse-moi sortir. Maintenant.

Il s'écarta, pas avant une bonne minute cependant. Aussitôt qu'elle fût sortie, Sebastian se précipita à la fenêtre. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, tout en s'assurant de ne pas être repéré, pendant qu'elle montait dans sa voiture et quittait le parking de leur immeuble. Dès qu'elle fut totalement hors de vue, il ouvrit son placard et attrapa la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait ramenée en secret dans la nuit. Trois coups toqués à la porte l'interrompirent soudain. Sebastian fronça les sourcils et courut jeter un coup d'oeil par la vitre. Non, Myra n'avait pas fait demi-tour. A la fois intrigué et agacé, il alla ouvrir. Il mit un temps avant de pleinement réaliser qui se tenait face à lui, le visage souriant délicatement, mais émanant une chaleur superficielle, totalement fabriquée.

\- Oh... C'est toi. J'avais fini par croire que tu ne viendrais jamais.

\- Tout comme moi.

Sebastian s'effaça pour laisser son invité entrer.

\- Viens. Ne restes pas sur le palier.

La silhouette concéda à pénétrer dans le modeste appartement et s'installa gracieusement sur le premier fauteuil venu, tandis que Sebastian s'étendait sur le canapé. Le brun ressentait toujours les effets de l'alcool ; son système nerveux fonctionnait au ralenti et son regard hagard se faisait de plus en plus brouillé. Malgré tout, il buvait encore. La bouteille se vidait. Bientôt, tout ce qu'il percevait se résumait aux deux mains gantées de blancs, élégamment posées l'une sur l'autre sur les jambes croisées de son invité.

\- Lui as-tu parlé ?

\- Tu... comprends... pas, marmonna confusément l'alcoolique. C'est... putain...

Il peinait réellement à s'exprimer à présent.

\- C'est bien plus compliqué... que ça...

Un ricanement acerbe passa les lèvres à demi-cachées par une étole pâle.

\- Devrais-je m'occuper d'elle... aussi ?

 _Il ment. Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça. Il en a juste assez d'attendre... C'était l'électricité. L'électricité..._

\- Sebastian ? le relança la voix, soudainement plus glaciale et cinglante.

Cette fois-ci, l'inspecteur réagit vivement. Il en manqua de tomber du sofa.

\- Non ! C'est bon ! C'est... bon, répéta-t-il, comme s'il serinait un mantra pour se persuader lui-même.

Mais les deux yeux trop clairs braqués sur lui ne dévoilaient ni compassion, ni confiance. Ils ne se détachèrent de lui que lorsque l'invité se leva pour prendre congé. Sebastian ne le salua pas, ni ne le raccompagna ; il connaissait déjà très bien la maison. Il paraissait toujours tout savoir à l'avance ; Sebastian, étrangement, ne s'en était pas étonné jusque-là.

* * *

Quand Sebastian reprit conscience, la joue collée au carrelage ensanglanté, il crut avoir atteint les enfers. Le Paradis n'aurait sûrement pas voulu de lui et, avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas ressemblé à ça. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, teintés d'écarlate, mais son crâne ne comportait pas l'ombre d'un trou, juste une large éraflure. Il n'avait pas réalisé lui-même à quel point ses mains tremblottaient au moment où il avait fait feu et la balle destinée à lui exploser la boîte crânienne était désormais ancrée dans le mur voisin. Au pied du mur, s'étalait une large mare de sang, qui avait tourné au marron noir. Des traînées plus claires, plus récentes, se dessinaient alentour, se perdant dans l'obscurité. Sebastian se revit abattre Ruvik dans la panique du moment. _Il a fui... Il a peur de moi..._ Il se dépêcha de ramasser son arme ; il devait s'empresser de rattraper Ruvik et de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Jamais il ne lui aurait tiré dessus, s'il n'avait pas été dans cet état de quasi-transe. Jamais il n'aurait fait du mal à celui qu'il aimait.

Il se remettait à peine qu'un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit dans le corridor, lui perçant les tympans. Un cri de terreur, féminin. Faisant fi de son horrible douleur à la tête, Sebastian s'élança, se laissant guider par les bruits. Alors qu'il déboulait dans une petite allée, il aperçut Myra, qui lui tournait le dos. Dans sa main droite, elle brandissait un couteau. Face à elle, agenouillé, Ruvik semblait implorer sa pitié.

\- Myra ! s'exclama Sebastian.

La femme ne se retourna pas ; elle demeura face à Ruvik, qu'elle menaçait de frapper de son poignard d'une seconde à l'autre. Celui-ci s'écria :

\- Elle est folle, Seb ! Elle a essayé de m'achever !

\- Myra, lâche le couteau ! ordonna Sebastian.

\- C'est lui le malade Seb.

Elle tâchait de conserver son sang-froid. Elle s'attachait à éviter le sourire malfaisant et vicieux de Ruvik, qui l'observait lui aussi, mais sans aucune restriction. Il la contemplait, en se ravissant du moment où elle romprait, où elle volerait en éclats. De son fait, bien sûr. Il déclara enfin, sachant pertinemment que Sebastian n'entendrait que sa voix éplorée et ne verrait en rien son expression qui était tout à l'opposé :

\- Elle n'a pas supporté que tu me préfères à elle.

\- Ferme-la ordure ! répliqua-t-elle, furieuse.

Elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas poignardé, mais son bras bougea frénétiquement, tant elle s'agitait, et elle qui était d'ordinaire si calme paraissait si hors d'elle que Sebastian fit feu. La balle alla se loger dans sa cage thoracique. Elle s'écroula juste devant Ruvik, qui s'était empressé de faire disparaître ce vilain sourire de sa face livide. Il souffrait le martyre, mais il lui en coûtait de ne pas exploser de rire à la vue de ce visage tordu, de ce corps se contorsionnant de douleur. Sebastian accourait pour lui porter au secours, quand il vit le blond voler le couteau et trancher la gorge de Myra, sans un mot.

\- Elle n'aurait pas survécu. Je n'ai fait qu'abréger ses souffrances, dit-il au brun qui le dévisageait, abasourdi.

\- Ruvik...

Maintenant, après tout ce qu'il avait vu, durant ses visions et dans le réel, pendant ses fameux rêves aussi, avec tout ce qu'il savait sur Ruvik, il doutait. Il devait lui demander. Il appréhendait tant la réponse que son coeur battait à tout rompre, au point de le heurter à chaque battement.

\- Est-ce que tu as fait du mal à Lily ?... Est-ce que tu as tué ma fille ?

Rien que prononcer ces mots vrilla le coeur de Sebastian, mais il tint bon ; il continua de fixer la silhouette blanche, qui frissonnait. Lui aussi agonisait, debout. La question paraissait totalement absurde ; Ruvik n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que rencontré l'enfant. Pourtant, le blond ne se moqua pas. Au contraire, il répondit avec beaucoup de sérieux.

\- Non, affirma-t-il, sur un ton sans équivoque, clair et franc, puis il ajouta : Pas cette fois, en tout cas.

Sebastian en tomba des nues.

\- Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire par "pas cette fois" ?

Le masque de Ruvik se fissura totalement.

\- Je ne trouve pas de solution, Seb !

\- Pour quoi ?

Maintenant, il devait l'avouer ; il était totalement déboussolé. Les événements le surpassaient ; tout le prenait au dépourvu.

\- Pour nous sortir de ce cycle ! Chaque fois, j'essaye autre chose ! Je peux être bon, je peux être mauvais ! Parfois, avant que ça se passe ; parfois, après ! Mais, quel que soit le moment, le lieu, où je te recontre, quelle que soit la façon dont je te rencontre, ça se finit toujours de la même manière !

Sebastian le contemplait toujours, sans l'interrompre, tout bonnement parce qu'il en était absolument incapable. Il avait l'impression de nager en plein délire. Il avait les nerfs à vif ; il ne savait plus qui, que croire, à quoi s'accrocher. D'une main, il empoigna le bras frêle de Ruvik et le secoua vigoureusement. Dieu... Il espérait que tout cela ne se révélerait finalement qu'un cauchemar de plus.

\- Bordel, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? Ruben !

Le blond parut lutter, mais, la prise de Sebastian se raffermissant douloureusement, il finit par avouer :

\- Je te tue et tu me tues ! Juste comme la première fois dans ce foutu STEM !

Il l'épia, en quête d'une réaction qui fit défaut. Finalement, il gronda, haletant :

\- Non, bien sûr, toi, tu ne te souviens toujours pas... Tu ne te souviens jamais ! Jamais !

Sebastian le relâcha et Ruvik s'écarta aussitôt. Une minute, puis une autre, s'écoula, en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire, d'un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il ne remuait plus ; il restait juste là, légèrement voûté, très fatigué, se vidant de son sang.

\- Je n'en peux... plus... De cette boucle... ça se répète, encore et encore, sans arrêt...

Sebastian, le souffle court, le coeur lourd, le regarda un moment, puis lâcha :

\- Alors... tu... tu as tué Lily ?

\- J'étais désespéré ! Je devais essayer ! riposta Ruvik et, en l'entendant, Sebastian crut une seconde qu'il allait littéralement fondre en larmes, ce qu'il ne pouvait même pas se figurer possible auparavant. Mais ça aussi, ça n'a pas marché !

Il poursuivit mécaniquement, sans réfléchir :

\- Je pensais que nous faire passer dans ce monde ensemble, sans que je sois mort, modifierait le cours des choses... Il le faut... Si seulement je m'étais souvenu avant, juste un peu avant...

Sebastian ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention. Son esprit ne se concentrait plus que sur une seule idée : le tueur de sa fille se trouvait à sa merci.

\- Putain d'enfoiré... gronda-t-il et il dégaina son arme ; son sang bouillait dans ses veines.

Ruvik se jeta à ses pieds. Il le supplia de le pardonner. _Tu m'aimes... à ce point ? Au point de piétiner cette dignité qui te caractérisait, au point de te traîner dans la boue, à mes pieds ?_ Sebastian en perdit contenance. Tout semblait soudain si fou. Ruvik ne se ressemblait plus et toute cette histoire à dormir debout ne pouvait pas être vraie... n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi se prenait-il à douter ?

\- Seb ! gémit le blond.

Mais Sebastian repoussa sans pitié la main qui tentait d'attraper le canon de son revolver et de le détourner de sa cible. Le blond hoqueta :

\- Une seule fois et c'était il y a très longtemps, d'accord ?

Sebastian ferma les yeux une seconde. C'était horrible. Il entendit la voix continuer, plus posément :

\- De toute façon, Sebastian, s'il y a bien une donnée qui ne change jamais, c'est celle-là : ta fille meurt toujours, toujours le même jour, au même âge. La main qui allume l'incendie... Celle de Dieu ou la mienne... ça importe peu.

L'air grave qu'affichait le détective ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Il déglutit difficilement. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, mais il devait passer par là ; il fallait qu'il se souvienne aussi. Sebastian ne voulait pas avaler ce qu'il s'acharnait à appeler un tissu de mensonges délirants, mais, plus il creusait dans les tréfonds de son esprit, plus il se souvenait. Les cauchemars à répétition et cette horrible impression qu'ils étaient réels, cette sensation de les ressentir pleinement, de revivre ce qui avait été une expérience antérieure ; l'attachement, l'attirance inexplicable et quasi-immédiate éprouvés à l'égard de Ruvik; cette assurance, cette connaissance si vite acquise de ce monde cauchemardesque et sa ressemblance avec celui de ses maudits rêves... Soudain, toutes les pièces s'encastraient les unes dans les autres. Le puzzle se reconstituait et tout s'éclairait. L'éclairage était abominable. Au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité, le brun murmura :

\- Ruvik, je crois que... la seule solution, pour que tout s'arrête, c'est qu'on ne se rencontre jamais.

Cela le peinait extrêmement. Il lui en coûtait de formuler pareille atrocité, mais, apparemment, il était encore à mille lieues de ce que Ruvik ressentit. Celui-ci reprit soudain vie ; il s'agita frénétiquement, allant jusqu'à se cramponner à lui, comme l'implorant.

\- Non ! Non ! C'est de survivre ! De...

Il ne lâchait pas prise, mais le revolver demeurait braqué sur lui, son canon s'enfonçant entre ses côtes.

\- Nous devons nous pardonner et continuer à vivre. Nous devons nous rappeler et accepter d'oublier les fautes que nous avons commises, dans cette vie et dans les précédentes.

\- Tu... T'as tué Lily ! Putain ! riposta Sebastian, le visage contracté, trahissant le dilemme qui le déchirait en deux, entre vengeance et pardon.

\- Seb... Nous sommes connectés, par nos cerveaux. Nos existences sont liées, que tu le veuilles encore ou non. Tu peux me tuer, mais tu me rencontreras à nouveau et tu m'aimeras à nouveau... Devons-nous encore nous infliger cette comédie ?

Il le scruta intensément, son âme aux abois, dans l'attente du châtiment ou de la rédemption. Quand Sebastian daigna reposer les yeux sur lui, il ne paraissait plus en colère, juste aussi épuisé et triste que Ruvik l'était. Un claquement sonore résonna.

\- A plus tard, Ruvik.

Et il lui tira une balle en pleine tête, avant de retourner l'arme contre lui.

 _Peut-être que la prochaine... sera la bonne_.

* * *

6h00 précises du matin. Sebastian fumait sa quatrième cigarette. Il attendait ici, sur le pied de guerre, depuis près d'une heure. Il ne voulait pas surtout le manquer, au cas où, dérogeant à ses habitudes, il serait passé en avance. L'air froid du cimetière charriait les senteurs habituelles d'humus et le parfum désuet des fleurs fanées. Tous ces détails alimentaient l'étrange mélancolie nostalgique qui étreignait l'inspecteur. Tout autant que le jaune des tournesols, dont la bise agitait les pétales.D'ordinaire, Sebastian affectionnait plutôt les roses et les lys, mais les tournesols lui avaient semblé appropriés. Lily incarnait le soleil de sa vie, même maintenant ; son souvenir le maintenait la tête hors de l'eau, lui rendait espoir. Il était certain que l'homme qui se recueillait chaque jour sur la tombe voisine tenait un raisonnement à peu près similaire à propos de la jeune femme enterrée sous la pierre.

Aussitôt qu'il le vit tourner dans l'allée, il jeta son mégot et l'écrasa sous son talon. La silhouette spectrale venait dans sa direction et il patientait tranquillement, le cœur se serrant, mais d'une manière agréable qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, sans stress. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'une répétition de pièce de théâtre maintes fois jouée et rejouée.

Quand l'inconnu se tint droit face à la pierre tombale, Sebastian sut que l'heure était venue. Les fleurs avaient été déposées. Les acteurs étaient en position. Chaque chose était à sa place. Il alla jusqu'à chercher le regard de l'homme tout vêtu de blanc. Sans gêne, ni timidité. Lorsqu'il fut assuré d'avoir capté son attention, il étendit la main. Quelque part, sans en connaître la raison exacte, il savait avec certitude que celui qui n'était pourtant qu'un inconnu la saisirait avec bonheur.

\- Sebastian Castellanos, se présenta-t-il, sur un ton calme et assuré.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, l'étranger glissa sa longue main froide dans la sienne et la serra à peine, Sebastian s'en chargeant pour deux.

\- Ruvik... Enchanté... répondit avec une grande noblesse le blond.

Il marqua une courte pause, un sourire irrépressible naissant sur ses lèvres, puis ajouta dans un murmure, presque dans un souffle :

\- Seb...

 _ _Nous naissons et vivons séparément, mais nous mourrons ensemble... Encore__ _. C'est ma seule certitude.  
_

* * *

 _C'est frappé, je sais xD J'étais d'humeur à écrire une fin tarée. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par cette clôture inhabituelle (mais c'est presque "heureux" au moins).  
_

 _Merci aux lecteurs,  
_

 _Beast Out_

 _Note : si vous lisez attentivement, vous pouvez être convaincus que c'est une fin heureuse et qu'ils se sont "pardonnés" ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

**[Chapitre bonus]  
**

Le café était plutôt calme pour un samedi. Après tout, rien d'étonnant ; il était si tôt. Sebastian s'installa sur la banquette, en jetant des regards quelque peu inquisiteurs et surpris autour de lui. Cette serveuse qui encaissait un client lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant dans ce bistrot qu'il fréquentait pourtant si régulièrement. _ça ne fait aucun sens..._ De même, la façon dont Ruvik baissa élégamment sa capuche, alors même qu'il était sur le point de le lui suggérer, le désarçonna. Le blond dut s'apercevoir de sa surprise et s'en délecter.

\- Je ne compte pas attirer davantage leur attention, sourit-il d'un air malicieux.

Le sentiment de déjà vu envahit de nouveau le détective, qui resta sans voix. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer les méandres des brûlures, des chairs parfois se mêlant chaotiquement du sommet de son crâne jusqu'au coin de sa bouche. Quel gâchis abominable. Honteux. Il surprit Ruvik à froncer les sourcils. Il craignit qu'il le pense de ceux qui jugeaient autrui au premier regard et se hâta de s'excuser. Son empressement arracha un sourire étonnamment candide au blond.

\- Je suis désolé, dit rapidement l'hispanique, pour le moins embarrassé par sa curiosité si peu discrète.

Ruvik se montra magnanime. Il sourit davantage et répondit doucement :

\- ça ne fait rien. Je sais bien que vous ne pensiez pas à mal.

Puis, se penchant légèrement, il poursuivit, sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Tout est dans le regard... n'est-ce pas ?

Un flash très bref s'imposa à Sebastian, qui recula instinctivement, mais pas par peur ou dégoût. Il peinait juste à analyser la situation. Pourquoi tout lui semblait-il si familier ? La jeune femme de la caisse vint prendre leur commande. Sa voix lui arracha un frisson et ne fit que renforcer son malaise. _Je l'ai déjà entendue... Mais où ?..._

Devant eux, elle déposa un plateau garni d'une cafetière et de quoi assaisonner leur café. Pas un seul instant Ruvik n'essaya d'attraper la cafetière avant Sebastian, comme s'il savait que ce serait la première chose que Sebastian ferait. En revanche, il prit le sucrier. Avant même qu'il ne les en extirpe, Sebastian sut qu'il glisserait deux sucres dans son café. Pas plus, ni moins. Et qu'il casserait le second cube en deux avant de le laisser se dissoudre dans le liquide brûlant. Ensuite seulement, il siroterait son café ; il le boirait lentement, muettement.

Sebastian s'apprêtait à dire que lui préférait sa boisson sans sucre, mais Ruvik avait déjà clos le sucrier. Il le dévisagea avec étonnement. Comment avait-il deviné ? Sûrement par un brin de chance, par un hasard. A en juger par son air, Sebastian paraissait plutôt de ces types qui prenaient leur café serré, bien noir. Ils venaient à peine de terminer leur breuvage que Ruvik se dressait. Durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient bu, Ruvik avait paru préoccupé, voire tourmenté, comme s'il se retrouvait face à un choix crucial, qui changerait sa vie du tout au tout. Sebastian l'observait en s'interrogeant, quand Ruvik déclara abruptement, son dilemme résolu :

\- Il y a quelque chose que vous devriez voir, détective Castellanos.

Il le conduisit chez lui. Pendant tout le trajet, il ne lâcha mot. Sebastian ne se rappelait pas avoir été si intrigué de toute sa vie. Il se sentait sur la corde raide, partagé entre l'excitation et l'angoisse, appréhendant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à découvrir. De prime abord, ce ne fut qu'un immense manoir ni bien, ni mal entretenu. Ruvik traversa le hall à grandes enjambées, tandis que Sebastian se dirigeait vers le petit salon. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre idée de comment il en connaissait l'emplacement. Encore une coïncidence probablement.

\- Sebastian, l'appela le blond, juste avant d'ouvrir un grand porche secret.

L'inspecteur le rejoignit et se figea. Ruvik, dans l'ouverture, droit et si déterminé, le fixait avec une incroyable gravité. Il ne souffla mot. Il se contenta de le regarder, un temps qui parut à la fois immensément court et immensément long. Indéfinissable, tout comme lui.

\- Où... débuta Sebastian, nageant en pleine confusion.

Mais il s'interrompit de lui-même et descendit à la suite de Ruvik, qui avait emprunté l'escalier secret et s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans les sous-sols. Sebastian n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison qui le poussait à suivre ce parfait inconnu, dans ces couloirs exigus empestant l'humidité et le renfermé, mais il crevait d'envie de voir, de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière tant de mystère. Ils aboutirent finalement à une large salle empierrée. En son centre, trônait une machine colossale que Sebastian se sentait bien incapable de décrire et dont il ne pouvait appréhender le fonctionnement et l'utilité. Du moins, à la seconde où il l'aperçut.

Ensuite, il commença à se souvenir. D'abord, d'une manière très superficielle, puis davantage lorsque Ruvik, ayant coupé les câbles d'alimentation, sans un mot, prit une torche et la balança sur l'engin qui, lentement, s'enflamma. Les flammes montèrent doucement et Ruvik, à leur vue, frissonnait, tremblait, pâlissait. Leurs ombres rouges dansaient sur ses pupilles dilatées, gardant la peur et la haine du feu, la reflétant toujours. Soudain, il farfouilla dans sa poche. Ses doigts durent dénicher ce qu'ils cherchaient, car, subitement, son expression se durcit de peine, et, toujours au fond de la poche, ils se serrèrent à l'extrême. Tout son corps se tendit. Pour, soudain, se relâcher et enfin respirer. Juste respirer.

Et il jeta dans le feu un médaillon que Sebastian reconnut. Instinctivement, il sut à qui il appartenait. _Laura_. Un monstre arachnéen affamé se superposa dans son esprit à une jeune femme angélique. A cet instant, Sebastian repéra aussi la toile peinte brûlant, accrochée à la machine. Les flammes dévoraient les visages du petit enfant, de ses parents beaucoup trop graves, beaucoup trop morts en dedans, et louvoyaient autour du visage mutilé de la grande soeur ; déjà elles avaient dévoré sa longue chevelure noire et sa longue robe écarlate. Tout partait en fumée. L'heure des au revoir avait sonné. L'heure de faire son deuil. Aujourd'hui, ils enterraient les morts.

Ruvik pleurait, les yeux rivés sur le feu et tout ce qu'il emportait. Il ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer ses yeux et se retourna pour prendre un carton contenant ses résultats de recherches, mais Sebastian le devança. D'un sourire, il lui assura qu'il s'en chargeait. Ruvik avait besoin de prendre son temps, de profiter de ces derniers instants, avant de fermer définitivement les yeux sur le passé. Sebastian vida les boîtes. Les feuilles couverts d'équations, de notes, toutes ces années de travail, Ruvik les voyaient se faire transpercer et annihiler par les flammes aussitôt qu'elles les touchaient. _Personne ne profitera de mon travail. Personne ne bouleversera l'équilibre... comme moi je l'ai fait..._

Il aurait dû se sentir frustré, furieux et il ne pouvait mentir ; tout ce renoncement lui laissait un goût assez amer en bouche, mais il avait arrêté son choix. Pour le meilleur. Par cet abandon, cette concession ultime, il espérait avoir enfin brisé le cycle. Son regard demeurait rivé à l'oeuvre de toute sa vie, grésillant, sous l'action du feu corrosif.

 _La seule chose que je n'avais jamais osé changer..._

La machine. Il aurait fallu la détruire, l'anéantir, bien avant, mais il ne s'en était jamais senti la force. La voir se calciner, c'était rompre une bonne fois pour toutes avec son passé, rayer tout espoir de revoir Laura. Accepter l'oeuvre du temps, de la vie, de la mort ; renoncer à les contrôler. C'était s'abandonner et offrir une chance au futur, en perdant prise. C'était si... terrifiant. Ruben avait peur. Il avait encore envie de reculer. Avec l'abandon de ces soifs de vengeance et de domination, il redevenait ce petit enfant vulnérable ; il en tremblotta.

Une large main pressa doucement son épaule. Sebastian lui lança un petit sourire. _Je suis là. Tout ira bien maintenant._

\- Seb... Je... J'ai fait des choses horribles...

Dans toutes ces vies précédentes qu'ils avaient traversées, en quête d'une issue autre que leur mort. Sebastian se contenta de lui sourire d'un air rassurant et murmura, d'une voix tendre :

\- Je sais. Je sais déjà tout ça.

 _Je me souviens_. _Je me souviens... de tout_. Sur ces mots, il retira sa bague et la balança dans le brasier. Ruvik n'affronterait pas cette épreuve tout seul. Sebastian glissait hors de son portefeuille la photo de Lily et hésitait, quand une main blanche se posa sur la sienne et referma ses doigts sur le précieux cliché. Il releva légèrement la tête, rencontra les yeux de Ruvik. _Non. Pas tout. Pas ça_. Un sourire fendit les lèvres sèches de l'homme, pendant qu'il retournait le souvenir adoré dans sa poche. La machine, cette foutue maudite machine, mettrait longtemps à se consumer tout à fait. Le coeur bien plus léger, ils s'assirent et la contemplèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un amas carbonisé de plaques métalliques noircies.

Il n'y aurait pas de meurtre, pas de machine, cette fois-ci, et les morts trouveraient enfin le repos. Juste comme les vivants.

* * *

 _Le VRAI épilogue xD_

 _Beast Out_


End file.
